


Love at the first sight

by Jieee



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Dark Past, Fluffy, M/M, Trauma, cool bobby, cute hanbin, everyone love hanbin, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jieee/pseuds/Jieee
Summary: Kim Jiwon or Bobby is a famous basketball player in Seoul University, while Kim Hanbin is a new student who just come to Seoul from Busan.What happen when Bobby fall in love at the first sight to this particular young boy who enter the cafe that he and his other friends usually hang out?What actually happen when the boy IS the new student? What will happen to Bobby? Is he manage to confess his love to the new student, a.k.a Hanbin or not?





	1. Chapter 1

"Hanbin sweetheart~ come down now and eat your breakfast if you don't want to be late for your classes!"

Hanbin's mom shout calling his son. Hanbin who already wake up and busy tying his tie, shout back at his mom.

"Okay mom! Cominggg~!

Hanbin look at his feature at his full body mirror and smile slightly. "First day. May everything gonna be okay~" He then grabbed his bag that on the bed and run downstairs.

"Mom~~"

Hanbin called his mom cutely while back hugged her. His mom look back at Hanbin and caress his face gently.

"Sweetheart, eat quickly. You have about 30 minutes more before your first class start.."

Hanbin nodded his head cutely like a 5 years old kid and start eating his breakfast. Halfway eating his breakfast, come his little sister running towards him.

"Oppaaaa~~"

Hanbin stopped eating and look at his sister who already standing next to him. He pick her up and let her sit on his lap.

"Good morning princess.."

Hanbin said sweetly and peck his sister's nose. His sister giggle cutely and hide her face against his neck.

"Good morning oppa. Are you going to school today?"

Hanbin look at his sister and smile warmly. "Yes Byul. Oppa have to go to school today."

Hanbyul look at her brother and pouted her lips. "So, you won't come along with me to Uncle John's house?"

Hanbin tilted his head slightly. He look at his mom and say, "What with Uncle John? Why are you going to his house?"

"Uncle John is sick and we are visiting him. You don't need to worry. Just spend your first day at school calmly."

Hanbin pouted his lips slightly. "Okay.. I guess I should go now. If anything happen, call me okay?"

Hanbin pick his sister from his lap and put her on his chair. He kiss his sister's cheek gently and ruffles her hair. He then went to his mom and kiss her cheek too.

"Love you mom. Wish me luck today!"

His mom smile warmly at him while say, "Of course sweetheart. Be safe and good luck on your first day!"

Hanbin wave slightly at her mother and her little sister. He immediately wears his shoes and start walking to his school.

Yes. He's walking to his school because his school is like 10 minutes from his house. He was smile, feeling so positive and happy when he think about going to campus today.

The walk to his university will have to go through a pastry cafe and Hanbin who love pastries want to stop by at the cafe to buy some pastries. Once he walked inside the cafe, he was smiling so wide making his cheekbones visual and his cute dimples appear. What he doesn't know is, someone or we can call a group was staring at him with interesting eyes.

>>>

**_Bobby POV_ **

"Yah Bobby! Do you still gonna play for this upcoming tournament? Your injured is not heal fully yet.."

Jinhwan said with his usually worried voice.

I smile at him while sling my arm around his shoulder. "Jinani~~ stop worrying too much about me. I already fine now. You are with me right when the doctor told me about my condition last Friday?"

Jinhwan pouted his lips making the others laugh. "Yah hyung!! Stop doing that face!"

Junhoe said suddenly while throwing a piece of grumbled tissue at him making Jinhwan hiss angrily and throw it back at him. I just shaking his head seeing Jinhwan and Junhoe already fighting with each other, like always. The others, like always too being their audiences, laughing their ass out.

I then continues drinking my Americano while staring at the outside. I always sit at the window because whenever I feels bored, I will always staring at the outside. But for today, I don't know what faith that was on my side, I suddenly saw or more specific, staring at a boy who was walking towards the cafe that my friends and I hang out right now.

_"Welcome!"_

The waiter said loudly whenever someone coming. But my attention is at the young boy who just walked in. I don't know why but the boy's features just attract all my attention. I think I just saw an angel. No. The boy in front of me is seriously beautiful. Too beautiful to be a human and a guy. He must be an angel. Confirmed. A fallen angel.

     

I staring at the boy who already walking towards the glass display that was full of pastries with a wide smile, showing his dimples and his cute cheekbones.  _He's so perfect! Who is he actually??_

"Yah Kim Jiwon!"

I heard Jinhwan called my full name while snapping his fingers in front of me, making me startled and look at him, still with my mind full of that boy.

"Y-Yes?" I said with my idiot smile. I know it's idiot because Yunhyeong always tell me that whenever I saw him my smile.

"Yunhyeong and me were already calling you so many time but you just staring at only God knows what. What actually you're staring at?" Jinhwan asked me curiously making me even smile at him.

"I'm staring at him. Look! He's beautiful Jinan. Look at him."

I said and turned his head to look at the boy who still at the counter. While doing that to Jinhwan, suddenly I heard the boy speak with soft and cute voice I ever heard,

_"Excuse me.. can you tell me what is this?"_

_"Oh! This is chocolate tart with raspberry filling. It's our new menu for today sir."_

_"Really? Okay, give me 1 and also this cheese bun."_

_"Of course sir. And what would you like to drink sir?"_

_"Drink? Just give me chocolate milk. That's all.. How much is it?"_

_"It's will be 20000 won sir. Would you like to take away or eating at here?"_

_"I would like to take away."_

_"Yes sir. Here it is. Thank you for buying. Please come again!"_

_"Of course. Thank you!"_

After that, the boy grabbed the paper bag and his milk and walked out from the café with happy face. I never meet or saw anyone who look so happy while buying some pastries. I then continue staring at the boy until he vanished from my sight.

"I need to know who is he!" I said, half whined, half determined.

I saw Donghyuk and Junhoe look at each other weirdly while Jinhwan and Yunhyeong was staring at me like I am crazy.

"Are you sick or what Bobby? We don't even know who is that boy and where he's come from and now you want us to help you to search about him? How?"

Yunhyeong said the matter of fact to me making me sigh helplessly.

"That's why I said that we need to find out who is he. You are genius about searching someone right Donghyukie? I'm sure you can help me!"

I said while staring hard into Donghyuk's eyes who automatically back away his body a little. Donghyuk glance at Jinhwan for help and before I can say anything, Jinhwan pulls my ear not so softly.

"Ow, ow, ooowwww! Jinan!" I whined painfully while holding Jinhwan's hand that holding my ear. Once the he let go of my ear, Jinhwan smacked my head lightly.

"Stop doing that to him! And why can you find out about that boy by yourself??"

I pouted my lips and crossing my arms. "I'm busy with the tournament! I don't even have time for myself, how am I gonna have time for this~! And I know Donghyukie will find out about him any time soon. So, can you please help meeeee~?"

I plead at Donghyuk while blinking my eyes rapidly and pouted my lips.

"Okay, okay! I will try to find who is he and so on. Stop pouting your lips like that already hyung! I feels sick seeing it!" Donghyuk complaint cutely and before he can do anything, I shout happily and hugged him.

"Yes! You are the best! I love you Donghyukieee~~~"

Donghyuk sigh heavily while patted my back lightly. I know Donghyuk will find out about that boy and I can't wait for it!

**_No one POV_ **

"Hall 3? Where is it?"

Hanbin said to himself while looking at his timetable that he just got from the office. He tilted his head slight and when he look up, he bumped into a boy making him stumbled backwards and before his butt hit the ground, he feels a pair of hands hold his waist tightly. Hanbin can feels his heart beating so fast right now and before he can do anything, the hands that hold his waist pull him up to let him stand properly.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry for bumping into you.."

Hanbin who already stand, breathe hardly. He almost having a heart attack. He shake his head and pick up his timetable that already lying on the floor.

"Y-Yeah.. I'm fine. Don't worry about it! Thank you for saving me from the fall tho!" Hanbin said cheerfully and when he look up at the boy who just save him from falling, he confused but in the same time weird. The boy was staring at him with wide eyes and his mouth agape a bit.  _Why would the boy staring at him like that? Something on his face or what?_  Hanbin think slightly.

"Hello? Are you okay?" Hanbin asked while waving his hand in front of the boy. The boy shake his head a bit and then suddenly showing him a bright smile.

"Oh yeah.. I'm fine. My name is Donghyuk. I never seen you around before. Are you new here?"

Donghyuk said sweetly to Hanbin making him smile. "I'm Hanbin and yes. I'm new here and I'm kind of lost right now? In my timetable saying that I have a Music class at Hall 3. Can you perhaps tell me which way to go to the Hall 3?"

Donghyuk look at the timetable that Hanbin just shown him. He smile widely and nodded his head. "Yes. You're in my class! Let's go together!"

Donghyuk said excitedly making Hanbin chuckled. "Seriously? Thank god! You're my savior! Okay, let's go then!"

Hanbin said with a wide smile and walked besides Donghyuk who keeps on smiling.

"So... How old are you Hanbin?"

Donghyuk asked slightly while walking slowly besides Hanbin who already staring at him with his smile that visual his dimples.

"I'm 23 years old. How about you?"

Donghyuk covered his mouth with his palm and suddenly he grabbed Hanbin's arm excitedly.

"You are my hyung then! I'm 21!!"

Hanbin laugh wholeheartedly seeing how the boy excitedly saying that he is his hyung. He patted Donghyuk's head while smiling so brightly.

"Okay my dongsaeng! You're so excited I see.."

Donghyuk nodded his head and smile. "Of course hyung! And you also have same class as me! My life is so perfect right now!"

Donghyuk shout not so loudly at the hallway making Hanbin looking around him. Hanbin shake his head and holds Donghyuk's hand suddenly making the younger stop shouting.

"Okay then. You can be excited later. Now, class!"

Donghyuk smile sheepishly and nodded his head. He then run to his class while pulling Hanbin along with him. Donghyuk smile slightly while think, The others will be surprised about this!

~

"Hyung! After this we won't have a class because all our lectures are having an important meeting. So, I wanna asked if you want to meet my friends? They are nice I swear! But kind of weird. Will you?"

Hanbin looked at Donghyuk from his notebook. Hanbin smile cutely while say, "Of course. Why not?"

Donghyuk look at Hanbin with wide smile and hugged him tight. Even though they just meet like 2 hours ago, Donghyuk already feels so touchy with Hanbin.

"Yes! Thank you hyung! Let me tell my friends first!"

Donghyuk said and quickly pick his phone to tell his friends. Hanbin who sit next to him just shake his head amusingly. He then begin to pack up his things.

**_Donghyuk POV_ **

**_Weird Friends_ ** **_♡_ **

**_Me_**  
I know all our lectures are having a meeting after this.   
So, I want to meet you guys!   
Come to our usual spot!  
Quick!  
I have someone to introduce to..♡♡♡

**_Bobby hyung_** ** _♡_**  
What someone?  
Who?  
And what with the love Kim Donghyuk!!???

**_June_** ** _♡_**  
Hyung!   
Too much questions!  
Just come will you!?  
(￣﹁￣)

**_Jinan hyung_** ** _♡_**  
Yes Bobby  
Just come..  
Be there in 5  
Yoyo! Let's gooo!

**_Yoyo hyung_** ** _♡_**  
Comingggg~~~

**_Bobby hyung_** ** _♡_**  
Fine!  
Coming in 5

I smile widely seeing our group chat. I'm sure they will be so surprised. I put my phone in my pocket and look at Hanbin hyung who already sit under the shady tree that I always sit, looking around him with his wide, brown orb making him look so damn cute and innocent.

"Hanbin hyung!! Guess what? My friends are on the way here so let's talk about you while waiting for them to come.."

I said while taking a sit next to Hanbin hyung and lean my head on the his shoulder. His shoulder are so nice and comfortable, making me wanna sleep. Hanbin hyung smile at me and say, "What do you wanna know then?"

"Hmmm.. why did you move from Busan?"

Hanbin hyung look in front of him while think. "Hmmm.. I also don't know. My parents just asked me to pack my things after I come back from my dance class. I think maybe because my father have to transfer here. I can't remember actually.." Hanbin hyung said while rubbing his neck shyly.

I listen what he said carefully but what I totally focus on is the 'dance class' part. "You can dance?!"

I shout after I sit up and stare at Hanbin hyung's face. I totally freaked out. Like can't believe he can dance too. Hanbin hyung smile shyly and nodded his head. He then started to play with his jacket.

"Yeah.. kind of.. It's just one of my hobby actually. I don't usually dance at home but when I'm stress or bored, I will just go to this one studio and dance!"

Hanbin hyung said shyly but in the same time I can hear the excitement in his voice.

I look at him with wide eyes. He seriously perfect! "Wow hyung! I love to dance too! Maybe we can practise dancing together? I was a part of a dance group in our campus. I will asked my dance trainer to put you into the group. But that only if you want. I won't force you.."

I said excitedly making Hanbin hyung laugh at me. "Aigoo Donghyukie~~ why so excited!? Okay, okay! I do want that. I love doing something new."

Hanbin hyung said and patted my head making me smile even wide. I love him already!

Then,

"Donghyukieee~~ where are you~~??"

I heard Bobby hyung voice. I look at Hanbin hyung and immediately I stand up. "Hyung! Wait here for a while. I want to call my friends."

Before Hanbin hyung can reply me, I run towards where Bobby hyung is. I can't wait to see what is their reaction.

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hanbin POV** _

After Donghyuk gone, I spent my time to look around me. The garden is so beautiful. My old school's garden was never be this beautiful. Suddenly I remember the garden at my house. I smile unconsciously.

Donghyuk. He is a bright kid. Don't forget, he also nice and humble. I really hope his friends will be like him too. Not that I hope his friends will be nice, but I hope that I can cope with his friends like I was with Donghyuk. Suddenly I feels really nervous right now. I just move to Seoul and appa suddenly told me to study here and then I meet Donghyuk, and now he's going to introduce me to his friends. This is really freaking me out. I don't want what has happen at Busan, happening again here. I sigh helplessly.

While I was devastated about my life at this university, I heard Donghyuk's voice. I look up and saw he was dragging his friends with bright smile. He really an angel. Maybe I should just call him angel after this.

"Hanbin hyunggggg~~!"

I chuckled slightly and stand up from my spot. I dust over the dried leaf that I was playing early and stare at Donghyuk with nervous smile. _Smile and stop being nervous. Everything's gonna be fine!_

"Hyung! This is my friends!"

Donghyuk shout making me laugh. All my worries vanished just like that after seeing him smile and happy like this. "Donghyuk, what did you just eat today? You're so hyper since early!"

I said slightly and look at his friends who already staring at me with wide eyes. Why they staring at me like that? Did I said something wrong? I tried to shrugged off my negativity and smile shyly at them while bow a little as a respectful gesture. "H-Hello? I'm Hanbin. Kim Hanbin. You can call me anything you like. I don't really mind about it. Nice to meet you all.."

I said softly and before I can do anything, Donghyuk come to my side and sling his hand over my arm.

"Hyung~~ My friends seems amazed looking at you. You must be so damn handsome and cute! That's why they are staring at you like this! It's okay. Let me introduce them to you because seems like their mind is at somewhere else.."

Donghyuk tease cutely while chuckling a little, making one of his friend knocked his head lightly. Donghyuk winced painfully and pouted his lips at me making me chuckled but in the same time rubbing the spot that he just get hit. I tried to not think about what Donghyuk just said about me. Handsome? Cute? Hell no! Are they blind or what?

"Rude Kim Donghyuk! Excuse him. Hi! I'm Yunhyeong. Song Yunhyeong! You can call me Yoyo!"

Donghyuk's friend who just knocked his head pull out his hand in front of me. I smile at him and shake his hand.

"Hi.. Yoyo?" I said uncertainly making Donghyuk chuckled slightly besides me. I look at him confusedly but he just shake his head.

Yunhyeong, his name or Yoyo were smiling so wide at me after I said his name. He making me shy suddenly. I look besides him and saw his other friend, like a little shorter than me, were looking at me with his sharp eyes. I also saw him scanning me from my head to toes. I feel insecure suddenly. I gulped nervously.

"I'm Jinhwan. Kim Jinhwan. But please, just call me Jinan. Welcome to Seoul University~~"

My worried immediately vanished when I heard his voice. This guy's voice is so nice. I smile unconsciously cute at him while shaking his hand.

"Hello Jinan.. thank you so much for that."

And before this Jinhwan guy say some more to me, the guy next to him push him aside and shake his hand with me.

"I'm the fabulous Koo Junhoe! But you can call me June! It's really pleasant to meet you! Finally!!"

This Junhoe guy said excitedly while laughing so loud making Jinhwan knocked his head hardly. I can see the hit was pretty bad on how Junhoe was wincing painfully.

"Err hi June? And what do you mean by finally?"

I asked confusedly making them look at me with wide eyes. Yunhyeong who stand in front of me suddenly he already next to me. He look at me and shake his head while smile.

"It's nothing Hanbin. June just being weird again. His habit is being weird and loud for 24/7. I hope you can cope with his behavior. And please don't mind him. Oh! Almost forgot! This guy right here is Bobby! But his real name is Kim Jiwon. You can call him Bobby or Jiwon, he doesn't really mind about it."

Yunhyeong whispered at me while showing the guy next to Junhoe. I look at the guy and I'm freeze. He was staring hard at me with his black orb. He has sharp jawline making me amazed. I seems can't look away from his sharp stare and before I notice, he was pulling out his hand in front of me.

I look at his hand and look at him confusedly. I tilted my head aside and when I realized what just happen, I quickly shake his hand. His hand were so big like it's literally cover my whole hand. I don't know if my hand were too small or his hand were that big.

"Hi.. Bobby."

I blink my eyes innocently and nodded my head slightly. "H-Hi?" I actually speechless when I heard his voice. His voice were so deep and husky and I suddenly fall in love with it.

I curse myself in my head because why in the world I stuttering? And why I'm thinking about him like that? I'm just moving here. I'm not going to be like in Busan!

I suddenly heard Yunhyeong were laughing besides me before he sling his hand over my shoulder.

"Yah Bobby! Stop scaring him already! Look what have you done! Aishh! Hanbinie.. don't mind his cold attitude. He always like that to new people. But I'm sure you that he is really kind and kind of dorky? Yes! That's the word. Dork. So don't be afraid at him okay?"

Yunhyeong said at me cheerfully. I smile confusedly at him and look back at Bobby who still staring at me. "I understand. Don't worry. And thank you for the information.." I said while smile cutely at Yunhyeong making he laugh again. I don't know why but he love to laugh. Happy go luck guy.

"So Hanbin! How do you like Seoul University so far?"

Yunhyeong asked me after he pull me over the tree that I just sat early and force me to sit next to him. Donghyuk and his friends are surely love skinships.

"Fine. I guess? Hahaha.. It's fun."

I said while smiling at Yunhyeong who staring hard at me. It's true. It's fun and exciting. I was hoping that my life will be okay here. I look at Yunhyeong who still staring at me sharply. I tilted my head aside, staring at him too but more confusedly. Why the hell they keep on staring at me like that?

"Hanbin-ah... How old are you?"

Jinhwan suddenly said making me look at him surprise. I smile and before I can answer him, Donghyuk sling his arm around my arm, who I don't even know that he was sitting next to me and say in his cute voice.

"23 years old~~~~"

I look at him and laughed slightly. "Thank you Donghyuk.."

Donghyuk look up at me and laugh. I look back at Jinhwan who staring at me. "Yes. 23 years old. Seems like Donghyuk really love my age. He keeps on saying that since 20 minutes ago."

I said making Donghyuk laugh and snuggle even more at me. I just shake my head because I don't really mind when people clingy at me. Because I'm also love to clingy at other people.

"Oh really? So you need to call us hyung then! Except for Junhoe and Donghyuk of course~"

Jinhwan said while showing his white pearls at me. I blink my eyes rapidly. I really can't believe that this guy is older than me. I then smile at him while say, "Really? That's cool! I never had a hyung before!"

I said excitedly making Donghyuk who is snuggling against me, laugh out loud. "You don't have any sibling hyung?"

I look at him and smile. "Nahh. I have one. A younger sister. She's 8 years old." I said with a bright smile. I always feels happy when I speak about Hanbyul.

"Really?? She must be so cute like you right? What's her name?"

I smile shyly and immediately look down on my lap. "I'm not cute Donghyuk. Oh! And her name is Hanbyul. Kim Hanbyul.."

"Wahhhh! Hyungg! I want to see her!" Junhoe suddenly shout making me startled. He serious a loud kid. And I guess the others must have been so stress with him because just one shout from him, Jinhwan or Yunhyeong would knocked his head.

But this hyung, Bobby were staring at me since I shake his hand. He sometimes will scan me from my head to toes. I suddenly feels naked under his stare.

"So Hanbin.."

I stop staring at Bobby hyung and look at Jinhwan hyung who suddenly smirking at me and I don't know why he do that.

"Yes hyung?"

"Tomorrow, Yunhyeong going to have a party at his house. Birthday party. For his younger sister's birthday. We just think that if you don't have anything to do tomorrow, why don't you come?"

I look at Jinhwan hyung and look at the others one by one. "Err.. sure? But are you sure I can come? I just know you guys like 30 minutes ago. I'm sure that party is just for the close friends and family. Right? Or am I wrong??"

I said uncertainly because I never seen people that so casual like them. The students at Busan are so arrogant and like to downgraded others.

Yunhyeong hyung who sit next to me suddenly laughed out loud. I look at him with my wide eyes. Why is he laughing again? Did I just make a joke or something?

"Hanbinie~~ Of course you can. You are already our friend now. So please come okay? And also my sister will be excited to meet you. I really want you to come!"

I gulped nervously and look at Donghyuk who already giving me puppy eyes. I chuckled slightly seeing him doing that. He's so cute! I sigh and say,

"Okay, okay. I'll go. So can you stop looking at me like that Donghyuk-ah?"

I said while pinching his cheek making he giggle and hugged me even tight. I shake my head. I think I love my new friends already.

_**Bobby POV** _

"Look who got your 'angel' love Jiwonie~~"

Jinhwan and his teasing tone. I was walking with him while the others were walking in front of us. I saw Hanbin, my angel were laughing so damn cute whenever Junhoe or Yunhyeong making some jokes.

"Can you stop that? Aishhh!"

I said frustrated. I ruffles my hair while sigh heavily. Jinhwan were already laughing besides me making me feels even frustrated.

I was staring at him. I notices he has these cute dimples that will only appear when he was smiling so hard or he was laughing. Then suddenly, maybe he noticed me staring or the correct word is scanning at him, he suddenly look at me and smile sweetly at me. He was staring at me with his cute, innocent eyes. He just taking my breath away with just one of his look making my heart beats so fast. I gasped silently and stopped walking making Jinhwan who walking besides me stopped too.

"Jiwon?"

"Jinan.. I think.. No.. I'm definitely sure that I'm fall in love with him already.."

I said while still staring at Hanbin who already turn around and laugh at Junhoe who just being stupid like always.

"Wow Jiwon. You're so whipped.."

For once, I believe what Jinhwan has said.

~

_**No one POV** _

"So Hanbin hyung, have you decided what you would wear for Yoyo hyung's sister birthday party?"

Donghyuk asked while munching his donut. Donghyuk can be a little clumsy than usual but that what make him cute. Hanbin look at Donghyuk and he automatically take a piece of tissue and wiped the corner of Donghyuk's lips.

"Donghyuk-ah.. Eat slowly.. no one will take your donut." Hanbin said gently making the others who sit in front of him gasped.

Donghyuk who already stop eating, immediately blush. "Hehe.. I'm sorry hyung and thank you!" Donghyuk said while hugging Hanbin's arm.

Hanbin shake his head slightly and when he look at the others, he startled because the others were staring at him with wide eyes.

"Yes? Is something wrong with my face?" Hanbin asked innocently. Yunhyeong and Jinhwan look at each other and then they look at Bobby who already froze on his sit.

Yunhyeong look back at Hanbin and smile, "Nothing! Just, you are so sweet.. we are amazed by your sweet gesture.."

Yunhyeong said with his teasing tone making Hanbin smile shyly. "Eh? Oh.. I'm sorry. It's just one of my habit I guess.." Hanbin said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't be sorry Bin! At Busan, you must be so sweet with the other students like this right? I'm jealous.." Yunhyeong said while hugging Junhoe  who sit next to him but the latter just push him away.

Hanbin laugh cutely seeing how Yunhyeong just want a hug but Junhoe won't give him any. He look at Jinhwan who sat in front of him. He sigh heavily. Suddenly he remember what just happen at Busan.

"Hanbin? Are you okay?" Jinhwan asked gently making the latter startled. He look at Jinhwan with shaking eyes and smile nervously.

"I'm -"

_Ringgggggggg!_

"Our 3rd class has finished! The meeting might have finished too. Why don't we go to the class now?"

Hanbin said trying to change the topic about him. Jinhwan feels something not right about Hanbin after Yunhyeong mention about Busan but he shrugged it off for awhile. He look at Bobby and the latter already staring at him with knowing looks.

_"We talk later.."_

Jinhwan mouth at Bobby and the latter immediately nodded his head. After the others walked away from the table, Jinhwan and Bobby look at each other.

"Something is not right with your angel Bobby.."

Jinhwan whispered at Bobby making the latter hiss at him. "Don't call him that Jinani! His name is Hanbin. Not my angel..."

Jinhwan smirked at him. "Yet... We'll see at the party.."

Jinhwan said to himself while smiling evilly at Bobby who already walked in front of him. He was so excited to find out what will happen to that basketball guy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hanbin** _ _**POV** _

I tried to forget what just happen during the meet up early. I tried to erase all my memories at Busan but it's seems so hard when I keep on doing the same thing here. What should I do now?

_"Hanbin hyung!"_

I startled when Donghyuk suddenly shout my name while shaking my body a bit. I shake my head and turn towards him who already staring at me with his 2 concern eyes.

"Yes Donghyukie? Are you saying something?"

Donghyuk still staring at me worried and it's make me feels nervous. "I was calling you for several minutes but you just staring at your bag like that. What's happen hyung? Is something wrong? Are you sick or something?"

Donghyuk bombarded me with questions making me smile at him. I never had a friend who was so worried like him. Asking so many questions towards me. I feels so overwhelming with this kind of situation but I tried to act like nothing's happen.

"Eh? You're calling me? I'm sorry. I'm just thinking about something. Not a serious thing to be concerned about. So don't worry okay?"

I said while showing my nervous smile and pray in my heart that Donghyuk will never asked anything else. Donghyuk look like he doesn't believe what I just said to him but he just shrugged it off make me so thankful towards him.

"Okay hyung. If you say so. Oh! I almost forgot. I wanna asked if you want to go with me and Bobby hyung to buy something for Yunhyeong hyung's sister. Today, after school."

I stopped packing my stuff and look at him. "You mean shopping?"

Donghyuk laugh cutely at me and nodded his head. "Yeah. Shopping. I always go home with Bobby hyung because he drive his own car to campus and my house is actually next to him. So that's why I always with him. So, do you wanna come?"

I look at Donghyuk freeze. Bobby hyung has a car? He drove to campus by himself? Wow! But, Bobby hyung seems... does he want me to follow them? What if-

"Oh and hyung! Don't worry about Bobby hyung. He's okay. He's not going to mad or dislike you. So, worry no more.." Donghyuk said after he chuckled a little bit. I pouted my lips unconsciously. Did I just said it out loud?

"Yes hyung. You said it out loud, yet again. But don't worry! I understand you." Donghyuk said while laughing making me blush slightly. I look down at my bag and think for awhile.

"Okay.. If you say so. I would like to follow you guys. But, it's only us? What about June and Jinan hyung? Yoyo hyung? Won't they tag along?"

Donghyuk zipped his bag carefully and sling it over his shoulder. He look at me with a big smile. "Nahhh. Jinan hyung and June have jiu-jitsu practice today, so they won't come. They usually come with us but because of the practice, they only asked me and Bobby hyung to buy something on behalf of them. And about Yoyo hyung, he have to be at home to prepare for the party. And because you also come, you can help me and Bobby hyung to search some present for Yunhyeong hyung's sister!"

Donghyuk said excitedly making me smile. He's really a bright kid. Like happy all the time. I don't remember when I was this happy. Suddenly I missed my cousin.

"Of course Dongie. Of course. So, are we going now?" I asked after I sling my back over my shoulder.

"Yes of course! But I need to tell Bobby hyung first!"

Donghyuk said and pull out his phone to text Bobby. I just look at him while think what should I buy for Yunhyeong hyung's sister. I just moved here and meet them. And now they already invite me to the birthday party. My head suddenly dizzy thinking about this. Maybe I should stop thinking about this like Donghyuk said. I should just relax and everything will be okay. Yeah.

_**Donghyuk POV** _

**_To: Bobby Hyung ♡_**  
Hyunggggggg~  
Where are youu??

_**From: Bobby Hyung ♡**_  
Why?   
Just finished my last class.

_**To: Bobby Hyung ♡**_  
Great!  
Binnie hyung and I will wait for you at the front gate~

_**From: Bobby Hyung ♡**_  
What?  
Binnie hyung? Who's that?

_**To: Bobby Hyung ♡**_  
Hahahahahah!  
Silly!  
It's Hanbin hyung!  
He's going with us today~  
Say thanks to me hyung!

_**From: Bobby Hyung ♡**_  
Ohhhh  
Hanbin...  
He's coming???  
You managed to persuade him to come?  
Wow Donghyukie, you're really something..  
And why do I have to say thank you to you?  
Aishhh!

_**To: Bobby Hyung ♡**_  
Yes!   
He's coming with us!  
This is Kim Donghyuk.. I have my way~  
And of course you have to thank me- no, you NEED to thanks me because I just found your 'ANGEL' and he already be friend with us. And now he will coming with us too to buy some presents for Yunhyeong's sister.

**_From: Bobby Hyung ♡_**  
Fine, fine!  
Thank you so much Donghyukie!   
I love you so much my dongsaeng!   
You're the best!  
I'll coming in 10.  
Meet you there~ ♡

I smile widely seeing Bobby hyung's last message. He such a cutie. I really hope he will never played Hanbin hyung's heart like he plays with others. Hanbin hyung is nice and cute too.

I stop thinking about Bobby hyung and look back at Hanbin hyung who standing at our classroom's door. "Hyung! Sorry for making you waiting~ Bobby hyung said he will wait for us at the gate. So, come on! Let's go~~"

I said after I close the door. I then grabbed Hanbin hyung's soft hand and pulls him along. Hanbin hyung just laugh at me but for me, I just can't wait to see him and Bobby hyung having a little time during our shopping time today!

**_Bobby POV_ **

"Where is this little-"

"Hyunggggg!" 

I sigh relieved. I've been waiting for him at the gate for almost 20 minutes but he's nowhere to be found. I look behind me and saw Donghyuk were running towards me with Hanbin behind him, running too while smiling so widely.

"Hyung! I'm sorry for late. Hanbin hyung need to meet Miss May for awhile and I'm company him."

"Miss May? For what?" 

I asked while staring at Hanbin who panting, trying to catch his breathe. He look up at me and I can see he was startled and blush. _Cute. Stopped being so cute in front of me. I can't control my feeling towards you._

"I'm sorry for making you wait Bobby hyung.. Just Miss May want some information about me. That's all."

I froze on my spot. He literally calling me _Bobby hyung_ and my heart can't stopped beating so fast.

"E-Eh? I-It's okay.. S-Shall we go now?" I curse myself in  my head when I heard I'm stuttering.

"Yes! Let's goooo~ Hanbin hyung! You should sit at the in front. Next to Bobby hyung!!"

Donghyuk shout excitedly while pushing Hanbin in front slightly making he loss his balance and I, the one who keeps on staring him since he come with Donghyuk, immediately hold him from fall.

His face were at my neck and I was holding- no, hugging his waist. His thin, thin waist. I can feels that the time around us has stop. I glance at Donghyuk who smirking at me. I hiss silently. I look at Hanbin who still hiding his face against my neck. I can smell his hair. I think he use some kind of shampoo that I used to smell. I think my cousin used this shampoo too. It's vanilla plus flowery scent. The smell is so calm making me inhale it unconsciously. 

"Hanbin? Are you okay?" I asked after like hours.

Hanbin pulls himself away from my body, making me feels empty suddenly. Hanbin look up at me and smile shyly.

"I-I'm fine. Sorry hyung... for.. err.." I chuckled seeing him like this. "It's okay Hanbin. But are you sure you're okay?"

Hanbin look down and nodded his head slowly. "Y-Yeah.. I-I'm sure. Should we go now hyung?"

Hanbin said while looking straight into my eyes. I stunned, seeing his black orb, staring into my eyes. Like I'm been hypnotized.

"Oh? Oh yeah.. let's go.."

I walked to the driver side while Hanbin get into the passenger side. Once I'm inside the car, Donghyuk who already in the car, clearing his throat at me. I look at him who sitting at the backseat with a glare. He just smile wickedly and acted like nothing's happen.

This boy.. I don't know why people call him 'angel'. He's nothing but a tease monster!

**_No one POV_ **

Hanbin is still mesmerized with Bobby's expensive car. Although his family is rich, his father have like 4 cars, he still amazed on how Bobby has this type of car. It's because it's his favorite car.

    

"Hanbin hyung.. stop looking around you with your wide eyes. You're too cute to handle! Bobby hyung will be distracted.." Donghyuk tease Hanbin, making the latter blushing red and immediately look down on his lap.

"Dongie.. Stop with your teasing already.." Bobby said while still trying so hard to concentrated on his driving. Hanbin who shy early, take a glance at Bobby who sit next to him.

Bobby was staring in front of him, looking so calm but he was gripping the steering hardly. Hanbin smile suddenly because Bobby looks so cool. 

"I know I'm handsome Bin. Can you please, for our safety, stop staring and smiling at me like that? I can't concentrate with my driving if you doing that.."

Bobby said casually making Hanbin shocked and immediately look away. Donghyuk who sit at the back, laughed out loud. "Hyung!! I don't need this right now!"

Hanbin become more embarrassed. He feels like he wish he was gone. His cheeks were burning. And Hanbin was looking at the outside without saying anything.

_Why is this happening to me again?_ Hanbin said in his head. Suddenly he remember what happen at Busan. He sigh silently.

_**Bobby** _ _**POV** _

He need to stopped staring at me with his wide, innocent eyes. I can't concentrate on my driving. I know this will be happen. I know he will be the death of me.

I take a silent glance at him who looking outside while sighing. He was totally sighing and I'm not liking it a bit. He should be happy. He should be smiling like how he was smiling at me minutes ago.

"Donghyuk, do you already think about what to buy for Yunhyung's little sister?"

I said while looking at the rear-view mirror and I saw he was smirking at me while laughing. Like I say, he's not an angel. He's a devil. A devil disguise as an angel.

"Hyung.. his sister is not little anymore. She's already 19."

I groaned at him and before I can say anything, I heard Hanbin chuckled CUTELY beside me. I glance at him, and he was staring at the outside while giggle.

"What is Yoyo hyung's sister name?"

Hanbin asked with his soft voice and turn his head towards me. I'm so thankful that right now we're at the traffic light and it's red. If not, we might having an accident.

"E-Eh? Oh.. Song Eunjin... She's a lovely girl and I'm 100% sure she will be so happy that you will be coming this Saturday.."

I said while smiling a bit at him making he blush suddenly. _Why is he blushing like that? It's make me wanna kiss-_

"HYUNG! Drive! It's already green light!"

I shake my head a bit and look in front of me. I quickly drive and I can hear Donghyuk were chuckled at my suddenly change of behavior.

"Hanbin hyung.. I think you shouldn't look at Bobby hyung for awhile until we arrived at the mall. Bobby hyung will be distracted with your cute plus handsome face."

I glance at Hanbin who smile shyly while playing with his uniform. He seriously so damn cute!

"Bobby hyung... stop staring at me like that. You need to focus on your driving.."

Hanbin said softly to me. I chuckled slightly and continue drive. Yup. He's seriously the cutest human being.

///

**_No one POV_ **

"WAHHH! HYUNGGG! ARE WE IN HEAVEN? SO MUCH CHOCOLATES!!!"

Donghyuk shout suddenly once he step inside the shop. Bobby who walked behind him just shake his head.

"Can you tell me why in hell I brought him today?" Bobby whispered to Hanbin who stand next to him. Hanbin look up and chuckled cutely at Bobby.

"Let him be hyung. Donghyuk seems so happy seeing all these chocolates.." Hanbin said while looking around the shop. Bobby didn't say anything. He just stare at Hanbin, mesmerized by his features. The way he smile so softly when Donghyuk shout, calling him. The way he giggle. The way he frown when he didn't understand what Donghyuk has said to him. He's the cutest boy Bobby have meet.

"Please don't tell me you gonna be like him?" Bobby said when he saw Hanbin looking at the display with his wide, innocent eyes. Hanbin stop looking at the display and looked at Bobby.

"Nooo.. don't worry hyung. I won't be like Donghyuk, excited seeing all the chocolates. Even though I love chocolate, I'm not like that."

Hanbin said cheekily to Bobby making the older stop breathing for awhile. _Damn you Kim Hanbin!_

"Hyung! Come on! Let's go to that side! It's have pastries!!"

Hanbin shout excitedly while holding Bobby's hand and dragged him. Bobby who being dragged by Hanbin to the display glass, just praying in his heart that he will survived along the day with Hanbin being so damn cute like this.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hanbin POV_ **

"HYUNG! HYUNG! COME THIS WAY! LOOK AT THIS!! QUICK!!"

Donghyuk shout excitedly calling me with his oh-so-loudly voice while I was busy looking for something appropriate for Yoyo hyung's sister in the shop. I found something interesting but I can't look qt it more because of that kid who was calling me so loudly from the other side of the shop. I chuckled slightly when I see how cutely Donghyuk was. Like my cousin, Chanwoo. Suddenly I miss him.

"Yes Dongie? What is it? Why so excited suddenly? What did you found?" I bombarded him with questions once I stand next to him but he didn't say anything. He just dragged my hand to this particular place and shout again, excitedly.

"HYUNG LOOKS AT THIS!! ISN'T IT CUTE??"

Donghyuk shout excitedly making I laughed at the younger. He's seriously cute and I really adored him so much.

"A stuffed toy? Really Donghyuk? Are we searching gifts for Eunjin or for you?"

I startled when I heard Bobby hyung suddenly speak behind me making me almost lost my balance and stumbled backwards but Bobby hyung managed to hold me from falling.

"Careful _Binni_ e.." Bobby whispered softly to my ear. I gulped nervously. _Why I feel that this scene have happen before?_

I tried to look behind me and unfortunately for me,  my face are so close to Bobby hyung. I back away my head instantly while laugh nervously. Did he really love to make my heart fall out from my chest or what? I tried to get out from Bobby hyung's tight gripped that on my waist but he seems don't want to let go of me. _Why????_

"You're so clumsy Binnie. I guess I need to hold you close so that you don't fall down again right?" Bobby said gently while changing his position to hug me from behind and put his chin on my shoulder comfortably. _D-Did he just-_

I was holding my breathe because Bobby hyung's face is so damn close to mine and I can practically hear and feels his breathe against my cheek.

"H-Hyung.." I stuttered. I don't know what have he think about doing that to me, in this public place!

"Guys.. we're in public. Can you slow down your PDA? It's make me jealous." Donghyuk suddenly said without looking at us at all.

My cheeks immediately blushing red while Bobby hyung just chuckled at what Donghyuk just said against my neck.

"You're jealous because no one would want to hug you from behind." Bobby said playfully while swinging my body from left to right according to the imaginary music in his head.

I can feels that my heart was going to come out from chest. I'm scared that Bobby hyung might hear my beating heart. But, I don't know why I'm so unlucky today, Bobby hyung suddenly whispered something to my ear about something that make me wanna the ground to swallow me,

_"Binnie.. your heart beats so fast. Are you okay?"_

I cursed myself and also Bobby hyung for asking me question like that. What he think?? My cheeks become redder after the whisper. I then want to move my body and accidentally look to my right but because I'm having a bad luck today,  Bobby hyung also move his face to the right, making our face were so close, like it's just an inch away and if either me or him move a bit, our lips will be collided.

"H-Hyung.." I said quietly making Bobby hyung just stare at me with his wide eyes. I was mesmerized with his dark orb, like it's was calling me to get closer. Me and Bobby hyung just staring at each other. 

Suddenly I saw Bobby hyung's eyes were looking at behind me, like checking for something. And before I can say anything, Bobby hyung suddenly peck me. On the lips!

My shocked face can be seen by him but he just give me his wide smile and peck me once more before he let me go and walked to Donghyuk.

I was stunned and shocked and speechless. I'm standing still in the middle of the shop without blinking. I touch my lips nervously. _D-Did he.. Did he just kiss me? Like KISS ME??_ _WHATTTTT_ _??_

Before I can think any further, I heard Donghyuk calling me. I quickly shake my head to stop thinking about the kiss and take a deep breathe. _Let's just be calm and act naturally. Yeah.. naturally like it's never happen. If he talk about it, then you can open up. You can do it_ _Hanbin_ _!_

I said to myself. I look around me and gulped nervously. I turn my body and smile like I never felt nervous before.

"Coming!"

◎◎◎

_**Bobby** _ _**POV** _

_Shit_ _!_ _Shit_ _!_ _Shit_ _! Why the hell you do that to him? Now he think that you gonna played with his feelings!_ _Damn_ _Kim_ _Jiwon_ _! You're such an idiot!_

I cursed myself while passing back and forth at the corner of the shop, while waiting for Donghyuk to buy our drinks. Hanbin already gone to the restroom, making me nervous once more.

What should I do? What should I say to him? Damn! Oh! I need Jinan hyung! I grabbed my phone and quickly scrolling my contacts to find his name. Once I found it, I immediately send a quick message.

_**Me** _   
_Emergency! I need you to reply me ASAP!_

Once I send it, I look up and saw Hanbin just come out from the restroom, looking so cute with his clothes. I sigh helplessly. I'm so whipped for him and I just met him for about half day. What should I do with my life now?

"Bobby hyung? Are you okay?"

I snapped my head to my left and saw Donghyuk already stand there, holding my Iced Americano. I smile nervously at him and nodded my head, not so confidently.

"Y-Yeah? Yeah.. I'm good!" I stuttered a little and Donghyuk look at me weirdly.

"Some-"

"Hey guys.. where do we want go now?"

Hanbin suddenly come, making Donghyuk stop his question and smile at him. "Where do you wanna go hyung? We can go anywhere you want. It can be like we're touring you around Seoul. Oh! You haven't bought anything yet right? What's in your mind?"

Donghyuk asked excitedly while giving Hanbin his drink. I look at Hanbin who accept the drink with a cute smile. "I don't know actually? I think I want to go to the jewelry store. I want to buy Eunjin a bracelet or something. And I can buy for my sister and my mother. Can we go there?"

Hanbin asked Donghyuk but the evil monster just smirked and look at me. "I don't know hyung. You need to asked Bobby hyung. He's the driver."

I cursed Donghyuk's name in my mind. _You're so doomed after this Kim_ _Donghyuk_ _!_

I tried to act naturally. I saw Hanbin hesitate to look at me. His cheeks suddenly reddish and I can't help but smile at that. He's so damn cute!

"Can we go to the jewelry store Bobby hyung?" Hanbin asked with his cute, baby voice at me making my heart melt one more time.

"Yeeah? Oh.. of course we can. Let's go then?" I said making him smile widely at me. I guess he already forget about the kiss. But still, I need to confront him about it. I don't want him to misunderstanding about my action early.

We walked back to our car and as usually Hanbin sit at the front while Donghyuk the evil kid sit at the back.

I was going to start the engine when my phone vibrate in my trousers, signaling that I have a notification. I guess it's Jinan hyung.

I grabbed my phone and open the message.

_**Jinan**_ _ **♡**_  
 _Sorry_ _Jiwon_ _. I'm busy with June with the_ _jiu-jitsu_ _. What's wrong? Something happen? Is_ _Donghyuk_ _okay? I heard_ _Hanbin_ _went with_ _you too. Is_ _the emergency involved_ _Hanbin_ _?_

I chuckle when I read his message. His 'mom' instinct is so strong. I'm scared sometimes.

_**Me** _   
_Calm down_ _Jinan_ _._   
_Everything's fine with Donghyuk._   
_Except that he being a tease to me._   
_Yeah._   
_Hanbin_ _follow us too because_ _Donghyuk_ _invite him._   
_The problem is yeah.._   
_About who else. →_←_

"Hyung? Are we gonna go now?"

I startled. I look beside me and Hanbin was already staring at me. I smile at him and lock my phone.

"Of course Binnie. Let's go now."

»»

**_Jewelry store_ **

"Hyung.. what do you think? Which one is the prettiest?"

Hanbin asked me. I was standing besides him, looking at the display glass, staring at the various bracelets. I look at him and smile.

"They all pretty Bin."

I saw Hanbin pouted his lips cutely. _You really need to stop pouting your lips Kim_ _Hanbin_ _. My patience is wearing thin._

"But you the one who knows his sister. I don't know what's she like. I'm scared that if I choose something according to my taste, she doesn't like it."

I smile seeing him think like that. He so considerate towards people. I ruffled his hair affectionately while laugh.

"No. She will like it. Don't worry. If you really want to give her a gift, give her a gift that you the one that choose it. Not others.."

I said casually. I suddenly froze. _Since when I've become and think like this?_ I look at Hanbin who still pouted his lips.

"Hmmm.. okay. But you need to help me choose for my sister and my mother!"

Hanbin said with his baby voice making me squealing inside. I serious need to tell him my feeling fast! I can't take it anymore. With him decided to act so babyish like this, I don't think he will be safe with me anymore with me who keep on thinking about kissing him all the time.

"Okay kiddo! Aishh you're so childish! Like a baby. Are you sure you're older than Donghyuk?"

Hanbin pouted his lips even more and then he punch my chest lightly while mumbled,

"I'm not a baby. Mean hyung!"

I smile so wide. If whenever I tease him and I get this reaction, I will forever gonna tease him.

I then let him choose the bracelet while I'm looking at the other jewelry. Then I saw a cute but simple couple ring.

I look besides me and saw Hanbin was busy looking at the display glass. I smile nervously. _This is my chance._

"Excuse me, can I take a look at this couple ring please?"

I asked the sales girl who stand behind the display glass. The girl smile at me and take out the ring and give it to me.

"How much is this?" I said while looking up at her. The sales girl smile at me while say,

"This is a couple ring. It's our new limited edition. It's only comes about 3 pairs. And this is the last one. It's cost 120 USD."

I smile at her. I glance at Hanbin for awhile and look back at the sales girl. "I'll take this one please."

"Of course sir." I saw the girl take the ring box and put it in a bag. I then walked back to where Hanbin is and casually wrapped my hand around his thin waist making he jumped a bit.

He look back at me with pouted and glaring eyes. "Stop doing that! You've frightened me. And why you love holding my waist?? People will think weirdly about us."

Hanbin said nervously while he was busy looking around. My face immediately change when I heard what he just said.

"I'm sorry but why are you being so nervous? It's not that we are having sex in the middle of the shop. I'm just holding your waist. And I like it. Your body seems perfect fit against my body. But if you feels uncomfortable with my action, I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

I said what in my mind. I was weird because I always do that to my friends. But when I think again, maybe Hanbin is not used to have that kind of skinships.

I was going to let go of my hand that was wrapped around his thin waist but before I can let go, he gripped my hand to stay.

"N-No.. I-I'm.. it's not like that. I-I.. I just don't want you to.. I.."

I looked at Hanbin worriedly. He was shaking so hard. There must be something happen to him in the past, making him traumatized with this kind of skinships.

"Hanbin.. calm down. You're shaking too much." I whispered to him worried making Hanbin look at me with his already tearing eyes.

"Hanbin!" I shout shockingly.

I turn his body to face me and almost immediately I wiped his tears. "Hey, why are you crying?"

Hanbin just shake his head but his hands were gripping my shirt tightly. I look at his hands and look up at his face. He was looking down, his body was shaking and my heart can't stop beating loudly. I feels so worried about him. I need to do something!

I look around the shop and I found a bench. I immediately pulls him to me and brought him to sit at the bench. Once he sit, I crouched in front of him and look at him.

"Bin? Hanbin? Are you okay?"

Hanbin was still looking down and he shake his head slowly. I pull his chin up and stare at his glossy eyes. He look so fragile like this. I just want to hugged him tight and protect him from everything!

"You want to tell me what's wrong? If you feels unwell, we can go home now. I don't want anything happen to you.." I said seriously making Hanbin stare at my eyes hardly.

I was mesmerized with his eyes. Even though he was crying, but he look so perfect. Like an angel.

"I-I'm sorry hyung. I didn't mean to make you worri-"

"Don't worry Hanbin. Me and Donghyuk the one who want you to come with us today. So, it's our responsibility to take care of you. So, if anything that you feels uncomfortable, tell me okay? I don't want you to keep in yourself."

I said gently, I don't want him to cry again. That was the last thing I want to happen. I smile softly at him while wiping his tears. He close his eyes for awhile and open it.

"Okay. About early, can I tell you later? When we are alone?" Hanbin said quietly. If I didn't focused on him, I won't never heard what have he said.

"Of course Bin. Anytime you feels comfortable, just tell me. I'll wait." I said while smile widely. Hanbin look at me and smile cutely. He wiped his remaining tears and take a deep breathe.

"Okay, I'm okay now."

"Are you sure? We can go find the gift for Eunjin tomorrow. It's still have time.." I asked worriedly because after I saw how shaking Hanbin is early, I don't want anything even worse happen.

Hanbin look at me and hold my hand that was still holding his cheek. He smile softly at me and say,

"Yes. I'm fine hyung. You're here right? If anything happen, you will always here to help me right?"

Hanbin said with his fragile voice making me stop breathing. What just happen to this fragile boy in the past? Is something bad happen to him until he felt so insecure like this?

"Of course Hanbin. As long I'm here, I will protect you from harm. You don't need to worry." I said while caressing his soft cheek. I'm totally gonna protect you what ever happen.

"So, did you find the suitable necklace for Eunjin?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

Hanbin look at me with wide smile and nodded his head cutely. "Yup! I actually found it. This one! Is it pretty?? And it's come along with this lovely ring!" Hanbin stand up from the bench and pull me towards the display glass with excited vibe around him.

I look at the necklace and the ring for awhile. Wow. Hanbin's taste is so good. The necklace was pretty. It's simple yet pretty. The ring. Like he was saying that she was an angel. I look at him and smile widely.

"It's so pretty Hanbin. Are you gonna buy it?" I asked slightly.

Hanbin smile at me and nodded his head. "Yeah. This attracted me. So, I'm sure Eunjin will be so pretty wearing this necklace and the ring."

"So, let's take it then."

After Hanbin asked the sales girl to take the necklace, he then suddenly hold my hand and dragged me to the corner of the store that have so many music box.

"I want to buy a music box for my sister. Can you help me choose them hyung?" Hanbin said with his pouted lips. He's so cute when he's pouted his lips like this!

"Of course Bin. What's your sister like? I mean she like something like what? Girlish? Boyish? Antique things?" I asked while roaming my eyes at the display glass.

"She love everything! She's like me! Love everything that people give her." Hanbin said while laugh cutely. I look at him and smile widely. _If she's like him, means she's also cute like this? That's heaven!_

"Oh.. if that so, I need to choose something that you will like then. Right Hanbinie?" I said gently while glance at Hanbin who smile shyly beside me.

"Maybe..."

I laughed slightly when he reply so shyly like that. He really such a fluffy guy.

※※※

_**No on** _ _**POV** _

"Hanbin hyung! Have you got all the things that you wanna buy?"

Donghyuk asked once they all get into the car. Hanbin look at the back and smile at Donghyuk.

"Yeah.. I've got all I want. And Dongie.. where have you been? I haven't seen you since I and Bobby hyung get into the jewelry shop."

Donghyuk look at the older and smile cheekily. "I'm sorry hyung. But I found this chocolate shop and I can't help myself from not coming into the shop. So, I get into it and I might buy some chocolates?"

Donghyuk smile sheepishly making Hanbin laugh while throwing his head backwards cutely. Bobby who sat on the driver seat just stare at the younger with heart eyes.

"You're so cute Donghyuk. Did you buy some for me and Bobby hyung?" Hanbin asked excitedly making Donghyuk nodded his head.

"Of course I've bought some for you two. But don't tell anyone about this okay? Because I only bought for you two. Not the others."

Hanbin smile cutely and nodded his head. Bobby just chuckled seeing the two speaking. Bobby then start the engine of the car and drove away to send the two boys home.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bobby POV** _

"I'll send you home first Donghyuk."

I said after I stop in front of Donghyuk's house. Donghyuk at the back just smirked at me while say,

"Just say that you want to spend time with your _angel_ hyung. I won't get mad."

I hiss at him when he mention about the 'angel' thing. I glance at Hanbin beside me and saw he was blushing.

"You can get out now if you don't want to get beat up Kim Donghyuk.."

I said, warning him but that evil kid just laugh at me. I'm this close to knocked his head but when I heard Hanbin laugh CUTELY beside me, I stop thinking about knocking his head.

"Okay, okay Bobby hyung. I'll go. I see you tomorrow Hanbin hyung!"

Donghyuk shout excitedly. Hanbin look at him and smile. "Of course Donghyukie. I see you tomorrow!"

Once Donghyuk out, I drove to Hanbin's house. The atmosphere in the car is silent but not awkward. Hanbin was humming some song and I smile while driving.

Once we arrive at Hanbin's house. I stop the car and breathe nervously. Nobody's talking but then,

"Bobby hyung.."

I startled. I look at Hanbin but he just stare at his lap. I take off my seatbelt and turn my body towards him.

"Hanbin? Is everything okay?" I asked softly, afraid that he might break down like early in the jewelry store.

Hanbin shake his head slowly. "I'm fine hyung. Can I asked you something?" Hanbin said softly while look up at me with his beautiful orb. His eyes is so mesmerizing.

"Sure. Asked anywhere. What is it?" I said while I'm turning off the engine of my car. He smile shyly and suddenly he look down on his lap again.

"What does Donghyuk means by you wanna spend your time with your _angel_?"

I froze on my seat. _Damn! Look what have you done Kim_ _Donghyuk_ _! I'm gonna beat your_ _ass_ _out when I'm seeing you later!_

"Eh? T-That.. Errmm.."

I stuttered. I don't know how to tell him about that. I look around me and take a deep breathe. I need to do it. Now or never.

"It's you. You're my angel." I said while staring at him. Hanbin was so shocked. He immediately look up at me with wide eyes. He's so cute. I feels like I want to hugged him so tight!

"M-Me? A-Angel? Y-Yours?" Hanbin stuttered cutely. I never knew someone could be so cute while stuttering. I smile widely at him. I lean my head on the steering wheel and stare at him dreamy.

"Yeah. When I first saw you, you look so eternal. I stopped breathing at first. If not because Jinhwan who keep on shaking my body, bringing back my senses, I don't know what happen to me.." I said while smile so widely. I suddenly remember the scene. I look at him, and he still wearing that clothes when I saw him at the cafe. Then I realized that I already fall in love with him in just a day I spend time with him. It's ridiculous. It's never happen to me before.

"You already saw me before? Where?" Hanbin asked confused. I still looking at him lovingly and said,

"Yeah. Actually I saw you this morning. At the cafe near our campus. You bought pastries and chocolate milkshake? You look so cute and happy. I keep on staring at you until you're gone from my sight. You're glowing like an angel. That's why I called you angel. And my dumb friends keep on teasing me about that name whenever I keep on staring at you."

Hanbin smile shyly. He was playing with his jeans nervously but in the cute way. I squeal inside seeing him like this.

"I'm not an angel hyung. Too far from being an angel. An angel is perfect. I'm just.. I'm too far from being perfect." Hanbin said sadly with his quiet voice. I sit up straight immediately when I hear how broke his voice is.

"Why would you said like that? Of course an angel is perfect. And for that, I called you angel. Because in my eyes, you're perfect. You don't believed you're perfect Hanbin?" I asked curious. Because I feels like he insulted himself. Nobody would insult themself unless something had happen and they don't believed in themself anymore.

Hanbin chuckled sadly and say, "If you know me, about my past, about myself, you won't say like that hyung."

I looked at him hardly. "Try me."

Hanbin look up from his lap when he hear how serious my voice is. He look at me with his already trembling eyes. Even though I only know him for a day, I already feels protective over him. I hate seeing him like this. Fragile and vulnerable. I want to protect him from everything in this cruel world.

"I-I.." He stuttered. Then suddenly he take a deep breathe and look at me with tearing eyes.

"Hyung.. I'm gay."

I look at him. I'm shocked. I know my shocked face can be seen but I can't help it. First, because I'm glad that he's gay because I'm gay too and I'm so head over heels on him. And second, is it about his sexuality that makes him feels so insecure? Like scared when people touch him differently like what I did early? I can feels my heart going to burst out from my chest. I'm feeling angry all of sudden and I don't know why.

"Are you sick of me hyung? Are you feels I'm disgusting like what the people at Busan feels? Am I disgusting for being a gay hyung? Am I disgusting for having a feeling for a boy not a girl?"

Hanbin bombarded me with questions. He already crying silently. His tears were flowing down his puffy cheeks and I can't help but wiped it out like in the store early. My heart hurt so bad seeing him like this. Who the hell have a gut to say things like that to him? To my angel? If I found that person, I'm going to beat the hell out of their life out.

"No.. I'm not sick of you or disgusting. You're angel. My angel. An angel who pure and innocent and it's nothing like that. Being gay is not bad. It's your feeling. You can do whatever you want with it. You can love girls or you can love boys. It's nothing wrong about that. What's wrong is what people say to you. They don't have any right to say things like that to you. It's your life, you can do whatever you want. I hate seeing you like this. You're much better have a smile plastered on your face than a tear track on you puffy cheeks. If it to make you feels better, I'm gay too actually and I'm happy with my life. I don't care what's people take shit about me. As long as I'm happy, that's what I'm doing."

I said what I have in my mind. He just stare at me with his wide, tearing eyes. He sniffed cutely and pouted his lips dejected.

"You're so cool and nice hyung. But it's not what people at Busan think. They think that I'm disgusting. I'm giving bad vibe to the world." Hanbin said sadly. And then, he started to tell me what just happen to him at Busan.

※※※

I clenched my fist angrily after he finished his story. I can feels my blood is rising and I breathe hardly. I can see fire in my eyes and I'm determined to find that jerk who doing this to Hanbin. I want to find that guy who treat Hanbin like a toy. I want to find him and I WILL find him!

"H-Hyung? Are you o-okay?" Hanbin asked cautiously when he saw how angry I am. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. _I can do it. Calm down._ _Hanbin_ _will be scared of you when you showing your anger._

I open my eyes again and stare at Hanbin who look at me with his tearing eyes and slight pouted plastered on his lips.

"I'm fine Hanbin. Don't worry. I'm truly fine." I said while wiping his tears. Hanbin close his eyes slightly and I used this time to say what in my heart.

"I'm proud of you Hanbin. You're so strong. If any guy that have the same situation as you, they must be already given up. But you're not. You keep strong and continue your life like always. I don't know what's that jerk have think when he's making that bet with his friends but I promise you that you will be safe and happy here as long as I'm here with you. I will protect you like I protect my own self.."

Hanbin open his eyes and look at me with his sparkling eyes. His eyes was like pulling me closer and without I even notice, my face were already in front of him. He has this shocked face and I smile nervously at him. I look at his eyes and his lips rapidly.

"Hanbin.. Can I?" I asked. I would always asked whenever I want to do something to him after I know his story. I don't want him to be uncomfortable around me. He look at me behind his beautiful lashes and nodded his head slightly. I smile and I stare at his face one more time before I move forward.

I kiss his lips gently like he was made by glass. I pulls him closer and continue kissing him. Hanbin was startled and quickly close his eyes tightly. My hand was on his cheek, caressing his soft, wet cheek and his hands were on my chest, clenching my shirt tightly. I feels like the time around us has stop and kissing him is one of the best thing in my life now.

After like minutes passes, I reluctantly pulls away from him for breathe but my lips is still close to him. He was panting so hard and I can't help but smile at it.

"Bin-ah.."

I called while caressing his fluffy cheeks. He look at me behind his lashes and gulped nervously.

"Y-Yes hyung?"

I smile once again and kiss his forehead. "I love you. Would you willing to give me a chance to take care of you?

Hanbin's eyes immediately wide open. His mouth was open and close rapidly but he didn't say any word.

"A-Are you being serious right now? How come you fall in love me? We're just met about a day and yet here you are, kissing and confessing to me."

Hanbin said confused and anxious. I know why he think like that. He's scared that I will be like the jerk that playing with his heart. I softly at him and pull him into my chest.

"Yes. I'm being serious right now. I know you must be still traumatized with having a relationship but if you don't want it okay. We can take it slow. We can take our time to know each other more. Can we?"

I asked anxiously while glancing at him who lean his head on my chest and sigh. "I don't know hyung. I-I just scared. I don't know if I can trust you or not. I'm scared to getting close to people. I'm scared to open my heart to other. I'm scared of falling again hyung. I'm sorry.."

Hanbin said softly while pulls away from me. He wiped his eyes with his sleeves cutely and stare at me with his red eyes. "And, I don't want you to wait for me. You could be happy with someone else that didn't have any anxiety about getting hurt like me."

I frown at him. The way he say about himself making me sad. My heart break into pieces. I look at his hands and almost instantly I grabbed it and hold it tight.

"Hanbin-ah.. Can I say something?" I asked gently. He look at me and nodded his head.

I take a deep breath and stare straight into his eyes. "Hanbin-ah. It's okay to have anxiety about being hurt. It's okay. You have all the right to feels like that. Nobody, NOBODY can say anything about it. Please don't downgraded yourself like that. I love you. Even if you don't tell me about your past, I still love you. I love the YOU now. Not the YOU in the past. Past is past. We can't go back in time to fix it. What can we do is, being better and happy than what we're in the past. I hate seeing you like this. I know we just met today, but I already fall in love with you. With your sweet behavior, with your cute side, your caring side. I love all of that. So, don't ever tell me that you're not suitable for me. You're everything that I want. I'm happy being with you and I hope you're happy being with me."

I said all of that in my soft voice that I seldom used. I only used that kind of voice only to Jinhwan whenever he sick or feels not confident about himself.

Hanbin look at me with the new track of his tears flowing down his cheeks. He sniff cutely and look at our hands. "I'm happy being with you too hyung. I'm sorry for being like this. It's just.. after that case, it's been so long that I feels happy like this. I'm scared that someone will take my happiness away again. I'm scared hyung.."

Hanbin said while crying once again. I bring him to my chest and hugged him tight. "Shhh. It's okay Hanbin. It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay. I won't let anyone, ANYONE in this world takes your happiness. You deserved all the happiness in the world. Don't cry. I will protect you as long I'm alive. Okay?"

I can feels Hanbin nodded his head against my chest. He hugged me even tighter making me sigh. He's so fragile and. I don't care anymore. Even he didn't return my feelings, I still gonna protect him. Whatever happen. No matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

_**No one POV** _

"You should get inside now. It's already late." Bobby said to Hanbin after the younger already come down from his crying.

Hanbin looks outside the car and looks back at Bobby. "Are you going to drive home at this hour?"

Bobby chuckled slightly when heard the younger innocent question. "Of course silly! But don't worry about me. I'll be just fine!"

Bobby said cheerfully, don't want the younger to feels worried. He actually kind of sleepy right now but he guess he can manage drive home safely if he drive slowly.

"You can just stay at my house tonight if you want.." Hanbin said while playing with his fingers shyly. Bobby smile widely seeing the younger acts like that. It's so cute and it's makes Bobby's heart bloom.

"Oh? Really? I can? Don't your parents not mad? Yeah, I'm just know you today, and I already stay for the night at your house."

Bobby asked the matter of fact to Hanbin. He really want to stay but after he knows about Hanbin's past, he just want to give the younger space to think. And he sure Hanbin's parents know about his past and being protective over him. He also don't want his parents to think that he want to do anything bad to Hanbin because he really don't even think like that. Ever. Even though he love Hanbin but the younger didn't give any answer yet with his confession early and even if the younger doesn't love him back, he still gonna protect and taking care of him.

"No. They won't be mad. They will be happy to see you I think. You gonna be the first person to come to my house after I move from Busan and after all that happen in the past." Hanbin said while laughing so cutely but then he look down on his lap sadly. Bobby can feel that the younger is reminiscent about his past. 

"Oh really? I beat Donghyuk? Yes! He must be jealous when he knows I'm the first one who come to your house." Bobby said excitedly, trying to change the atmosphere and he smile because it's making Hanbin laugh at him.

"You always pick a fight with him. You're so childish hyung~" Hanbin said cutely making Bobby stop laughing and stare at Hanbin with heart eyes and warm smile.

"Hanbin-ah.."

Hanbin looks at Bobby while tilting his head aside. "Yes hyung?"

Bobby smile while his hand caressing the younger's cheek. "Thank you.."

Hanbin look at Bobby weirdly. "Thank you for what?"

Still with his smile, Bobby said, "Just wanna say thank you.."

Hanbin at first weird and confused with Bobby's sudden change of behavior but he then smile innocently at the older. "Okay hyung. Whatever you say. So, come on! Let's go inside."

Hanbin said excitedly while open the door. Bobby laugh at Hanbin but he went out from the car and lock it.

"Are you nervous hyung?" Hanbin asked suddenly when they already stand in front of Hanbin's front door.

Bobby look at Hanbin with timid smile. "A little?" Bobby said nervously making Hanbin laugh.

"Don't worry. My parents are so nice. They will like you. I'm sure. And I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you~"

Hanbin said while holding Bobby's hand making the older stopped breathing for a while.

"Are we going to start now?" Bobby asked suddenly.

"Start what?"

"Protecting each other?" Bobby said while his eyes glance at their intertwined hands. Hanbin also look at their hands and gasped.

"I-I.. I guess? But if you don't like-"

"No.. I like it. But what do you feel? Do you feel comfortable doing this with me?" Bobby asked because for him the most important thing right now is Hanbin's feelings.

Hanbin stare at Bobby's face for awhile. Is he comfortable? He think he is because every times Bobby close to him, he always feel safe and calm and happy(?).

"I like it. I feel comfortable to do this with you.."

Hanbin said truthfully making Bobby smile. "If that so, nobody can't stop us then." Bobby said while gripped tightly Hanbin's hand and pulls the younger closer to him.

"Let's get inside."

Hanbin smile and start knocking the door.

●●●

_**Next Morning** _

"Hanbin.. Wake up now. I don't want you to be late for your classes!"

Mrs. Kim said gently while shaking Hanbin's body who sprawling in the middle of his bed like a starfish. Hanbin mumbled something incoherent against his pillow making his mother laugh.

"Young boy! Wake up now!" Mrs. Kim playfully hit Hanbin's butt making the boy startled and wake up instantly.

"Eomma!" Hanbin whined while rubbing his eyes making Mrs. Kim laugh once again. She then fixing Hanbin's bed hair while say,

"Wake up now. Even Bobby already awake and having his breakfast downstairs with your father. Go fresh up. You won't have time to eat your breakfast later."

Hanbin look at his mother while blinking his eyes. "Bobby hyung already awake? Why won't he wake me up~~??"

Hanbin whined cutely. His mother just smile warmly at him while say, "He said he don't want to wake you up. You looks exhausted yesterday so he want you to sleep more."

Hanbin look at his mother with wide eyes. "Really eomma?"

"Yes dear. And Hanbin.. I want to asked you something.." Mrs. Kim suddenly asked while taking a sit on the bed next to Hanbin.

Hanbin can feel something not right. He look at his mother with beating heart. "Sure eomma. What is it?"

"I see Bobby look so protective over you. Do you have something with him that you didn't tell us?"

Hanbin look at his mother with wide eyes. Oh damn. What should he say to his mother?

"Errrr.. no? Not yet I think. Bobby hyung being protective because I'm new here right? So he was taking care of me. Showing me around and so. He's nice eomma. Why do you asked?" Hanbin asked while scratching his head. Mrs. Kim look at her only son and smile warmly.

"Nothing. I'm just asking. The way Bobby asked us about you, it's make me and appa weird and curious about you two. I'm glad he treating you well. You deserve all the love sweetheart."

"Eomma... Don't be like this please. I'm fine now right? Don't worry about me. And Bobby asked about me? About what eomma?"

Mrs. Kim smile once again but this time with a warm, motherly smile and stand up from the bed. She ruffles Hanbin's hair while say, "Go get fresh up. And then go downstairs to eat your breakfast okay?"

Mrs. Kim kiss Hanbin's temple gently and walked out the room, leaving Hanbin confused and wandering what have Bobby asked his parents about him.

Hanbin shake his head a bit and come out from his bed. He stretching his body while staring outside the windows, seeing all the busy cars going to their respective places, didn't even realize that someone just come inside his room.

"Good morning sleeping beauty~"

Hanbin startled when he feel a strong hand wrapped around his waist and whispered sexily into his ear. He glance to the person and chuckled cutely.

"Hyungg! You startled me!" Hanbin whined making Bobby laughed.

"I'm sorry Binnie~" Bobby said softly while nuzzling his face against Hanbin's neck. Hanbin pouted his lips so cutely and look back at the outside. He was startled with the sudden use of nickname and decided to act like the older never make his heart beats!

"Why are you still here? I thought your mother told you to fresh up? We will be late for school you know.." Bobby said while casually pecking Hanbin's neck gently.

Hanbin stopped breathing for awhile before he speak, "I-I was going to. I-I just wanna see what happening outside." Stuttered the younger making Bobby chuckled against the younger's neck.

"Hanbin-ah.."

Hanbin froze when Bobby call his name slowly. "Y-Yes hyung?"

"Stop being so cute like this. I can't control myself from kissing you on this spot."

Hanbin stop breathing and move all of sudden. He look in front him and saw his body and Bobby's reflection on the window. He saw how tall Bobby is. How he look so perfectly in Bobby's arms. How Bobby look so perfect just standing like that. He take a deep breathe and speak up something that he been thinking about since yesterday.

"Then, don't control it." Hanbin said calmly even though he can feel that his heart gonna jump out from his chest.

"What?" Bobby asked taken back.

Hanbin turn his body around and face Bobby. He stare at Bobby's shocked face while say, "I said, don't control yourself."

"Do you hear what just you said Hanbin?" Bobby asked seriously making Hanbin trembling a bit but he never look away from the older's eyes.

"Yes. I hear what I just said. I know what I just said. I-I.. You keep on messing with my heart hyung. I-I.. I'm scared. I don't want to face the same situation like before. I don't want to make stupid mistakes again but you...! I-I just.. My heart keep on beating whenever your're close to me. I hate it when you stare at me like you're staring deep into my soul. I hate it when you're being so nice to me. I hate it because I can't hate you. I-I'm scared to believed you. I'm scared that you would do the same thing like what my ex do to me. But after I heard your confession last night, I have think hardly. I-I might, I think.. I might be in love with you too hyung..."

Hanbin finished his sentence while looking down on his fingers. He doesn't want to see Bobby's reaction. He knows Bobby was waiting for his answer. He never knew that he can give his answer this fast. Maybe because he already feel attached to Bobby.

"Hanbin-ah.. Please look at me." Bobby called out, pushing Hanbin's chin up to see the younger's face. When the younger look up at him, he smile so widely, showing his bunny teeth because Hanbin's face was so cute! And he was pouting his lips making Bobby thinks inappropriately about him. Bobby caress Hanbin's cheeks gently while say,

"You know I respect whatever your answer is right?"

Hanbin nodded.

"And I will wait no matter how long is it?"

Hanbin nodded again.

"And Hanbin-ah.."

Hanbin look into Bobby's eyes and what he saw making him shed some tears. Bobby's eyes are clear as water and he can see his reflection in the older eyes. Hanbin hugged the older so tightly like he doesn't want to let go. He knows what the older wanna say.

"I love you. I love you hyung. I love you so much!" Hanbin cried making Bobby chuckled slightly. He hugged the younger back with the same amount of tightness and kiss the crown of the younger's head softly.

"I love you too. I love you too Kim Hanbin. Seriously, I'm so damn in love with you and I don't care if anyone want to talk shit about me loving you when I just know you just a day. I don't care. What I care is that I will protect you, give all the love you should have and always be with you. I promise." Bobby said seriously and pull the younger away from him for awhile. He stare at Hanbin's tearing face for a complete 10 seconds before he pull him closer and kiss him on the lips slowly.

Hanbin was shocked at first but he calm himself afterward when Bobby pull him closer by his waist. His hands were awkwardly on Bobby's chest while the older was wrapping his hands around Hanbin's thin waist.

Hanbin still can't believed that Bobby kiss him. Even though the older already kiss him yesterday but this morning seems a bit special about the kiss. It is because that he also had a feeling towards the older and the kiss become more special and valuable.

After like 2 minutes they kiss, Bobby pulls away from the younger to breathe. Bobby stare at Hanbin who closing his eyes tightly, trying to breathe normally, his slightly dust tint cheeks, his swollen lips. All of it become special to Bobby. All about Hanbin.

"Han-"

_"Hanbin? Are you awake already?"_

Hanbin and Bobby startled with Mrs. Kim's voice. Hanbin open his eyes and look at Bobby nervously. "Errmm.. hyungie.." Hanbin said while looking around the his room. Bobby smile widely and pull the younger closer. "Hanbin-ah, look at me for awhile."

Hanbin turn his head to Bobby and stare at Bobby's dark eyes. Bobby caressing the younger's cheeks gently while say, "We discussed about this later okay? Now, go shower and I'll wait for you downstairs." Bobby said softly like Hanbin might flew away from him. Hanbin nodded his head slowly and walked backwards from the older but Bobby's hands seems doesn't want to let go of his waist.

"Hyung?" Hanbin called, confused. 

Bobby look around him for awhile before he grabbed Hanbin's face and kiss him hard on his lips. "I love you Kim Hanbin. Go now!" Bobby shout slightly after he push Hanbin away from him lightly.

Hanbin look at the older, blushing and immediately run inside the bathroom.

●●●

"Eomma.. I'll be just fine. Don't worried about me." Hanbin said for a thousand time to his mother before they get inside Bobby's car to go the older's house for the older to change his clothes.

"Are you sure? You look so tired yesterday and I'm worried about you." Mrs. Kim said while caressing Hanbin's cheeks gently. Hanbin stare at his mother's worried eyes and smile sadly.

"I'm so-"

"Dear, don't worry about him. He has Bobby to take care of him. Just let the boy go to his school. He just started study here. He can't miss the classes yet." Mr. Kim casually said making Hanbin gasped shockingly.

He can hear Bobby was chuckling besides him and before he can do or say anything, Bobby beat him first.

"Of course Mr. and Mrs. Kim. I'll take care of him very well." Bobby said while sling his arms around Hanbin's shoulder. Hanbin glance at Bobby who seems happy speaking to his parents.

"Ahh really? What a relieved. I'll trust you Bobby. Thank you so much for taking care of Hanbin. We kind of worried because we just move here and we don't want anything happen to him. He's our only sunshine." Mrs. Kim said to Bobby and the latter just showing his signature bunny smile while say,

"It's nothing Mrs. Kim. I'm glad I can help. Do not worried about him here. My friends really love and adore him. So, I'm pretty sure there's nothing going to happen to him if my friends are near him. Well including me of course." Bobby whispered the last sentences playfully making Hanbin punch his shoulder lightly.

Mr. and Mrs. Kim smile warmly seeing how Hanbin and Bobby interact. They know even though Hanbin didn't say anything about his relationship with Bobby, they know that they can trust Bobby to take care of their only son. Hanbin's parents started to hugged Hanbin one by one before letting him go.

"Good luck on your classes sweetheart. Don't forget to eat your meals okay? Try not to skips meals too often Kim Hanbin."

Mrs. Kim warned Hanbin seriously making the latter smile cutely at his mother.

"I'm not skipping meals eomma~ I'm just.. Ernn busy? Hehe~" Hanbin said with his cute voice making Bobby cooed at him silently.

"Aishh this boy!" Mrs. Kim hit lightly at Hanbin's shoulder making the younger whined cutely at his mother.

"Eomma~ it's hurt." Hanbin said with his pouting lips making his father laugh at him.

"This boy never really change. From elementary school to high school and now university, still the same." Mr. Kim said while shaking his head. Hanbin look at his father and showing his teeth playfully.

"Why do we need to change? I'm happy with myself now appa~~"

Mr. Kim hissed at his son and when he want to hit Hanbin, the younger quickly hide behind Bobby's body while laughing.

"This boy! Bobby, I have a request. Please look after this little boy here. Tell him to eat his meals and please hit him if he ever skips his meal. He always skips his meals. That is why he's skinny like this."

"Appa~!" Hanbin whined making both of his parents and Bobby laugh at him.

"Of course Mr. Kim. I'll make sure he will eat his meals properly." Bobby said while silently smirked at Hanbin but when he look back at Mr. Kim, he would smile innocently. Hanbin stare at the older with wide eyes, shocking. 

"I guess we should go first Mr. and Mrs. Kim. I'll see you again." Bobby suddenly said and pull Hanbin towards his car. Bobby managed to hugged each one of Hanbin's parents before getting into his car. Hanbin who still shocked with the older act so innocently towards his parents, didn't realize that he already inside the car now.

"Buckle up Binnie."

Hanbin glance at Bobby with confused face. Bobby laugh slightly and move forward to Hanbin and wear the seat belt for the younger. After that, Bobby stare at Hanbin's face who just inch away from him.

"Bin-ah.."

Hanbin blink his eyes few times and before his voice can come out to asked, Bobby steal a peck on his lips and move back to his seat as fast as he can.

"H-Hyung.." Hanbin stuttered while touching his lips. Bobby smile slyly and start to drive to his house. He really love to make the younger flustered like that. He would make sure to put it in his list.


	7. Chapter 7

_**No one POV** _

"Hyung... guess what?"

Hanbin asked Bobby excitedly when the older get inside the car. Hanbin have been waiting for the older in the car for awhile for the older to change his clothes. Bobby already told him to wait inside his house but the younger shyly declined, saying that he just wait in the car. Bobby chuckled slightly before he went inside his house for a quick change.

"What? Why are you so happy?" Bobby asked amused. He fixed his hair on the mirror in the car and look back at Hanbin who smile so widely at him.

"My cousin is coming here this Sunday!" Hanbin shout excitedly and cutely while clapping his hands making Bobby's face plastered with wide smile.

"Oh your cousin? You mean the one who always be with you. What was his name again? Chan.. Chan-"

"Chanwoo."

"Yes! Chanwoo! I thought he still have school?"

"I know right? But he said that he has school break right now. I don't know actually. I think something has happen to him at Busan and he doesn't want to tell me." Hanbin said while pouting his lips cutely.

"Awww.. don't worry Binnie. I'm sure he just fine. Maybe he doesn't want to tell you because he don't want you to worry? You're his closest cousin right? He must be afraid that you would worried too much about him."

Hanbin look at Bobby with his pouting lips and crossing his arms. "You're not even seeing him yet, but you already taking his side."

Bobby laughed loudly in the car making Hanbin pouting more. Bobby turn his head to Hanbin and move forwards to stare closer to the younger's eyes.

"You're such a cutie pie! I feel like wanna kiss you all day."

Hanbin immediately blush and look away from Bobby. "S-Stop talking n-nonsence. Now, drive! We gonna be late for our classes. Our friends must be waiting for us already."

Hanbin stuttering while he push Bobby's face away from him lightly. Bobby smile widely and went back to his seat.

"Yes boss! Buckle up and let's go~" Bobby shout excitedly and start to drive to their university.

»»»

"Where is Bobby? Also where is Hanbin? Have you call them Donghyuk?" Jinhwan asked Donghyuk who stand next to him against the wall.

"Yeah, I already call Hanbin hyung but he didn't answer. I'm sure they would be here soon. I guess Bobby hyung come and pick him up. Maybe? You should see how sneaky and straightforward Bobby hyung yesterday." Donghyuk said while laughing.

Jinhwan and Yunhyeong look at each other and smirked. "Really? What's happen yes-"

_"Stop it! People are watching!"_

_"Then, let them be. I don't care."_

Jinhwan and the others stopped talking and staring at the two boys who walking towards them while holding hands. Donghyuk who still shocked on what he just see, just staring at Hanbin and Bobby rapidly without blinks.

"Hi hyungie, June and Donghyuk~!" Hanbin shout cutely to them who didn't really take off their eyes from Hanbin and Bobby.

"Oh Hanbin! You arrived already with... Bobby?"

Jinhwan said while looking at Hanbin and Bobby and after that looking at their intertwined hands.

Hanbin follow the older's eyes and almost immediately Hanbin widen his eyes when he saw the older was staring at their hands.

Hanbin was trying to take his hand off from Bobby but the older just tighten their hands like nothing has happen.

_"_ _Hyung_ _! Let go of my hand!"_ Hanbin whispered at Bobby but the latter just stare at him and smile widely.

"Yes. He's coming with me. I pick him up at his house. Okay fine, actually I sleep overnight at his house yesterday." Bobby ignored Hanbin's whispered and answer the question instead.

"WHAT??!!" All of them shout unison making Hanbin startled and take a step back. Bobby saw it and almost immediately he went behind the younger and hugged him from behind.

_"_ _Shhhh_ _.. it's okay. Don't be afraid. I'm here."_

Hanbin look up at Bobby and say with his small voice, _"Are you sure they are fine with us being together?"_ Hanbin asked anxiously.

Bobby smile when he heard the younger's question. He kiss Hanbin's forehead while say, _"Definitely."_

Bobby then look back at his friends who already staring at them disbelief.

"Guys? Are you okay?" Bobby asked when no one of them talked yet.

"You have the audacity to asked us _are we okay_ when YOU suddenly make that announcement? What are you aspect us to react?" Yunhyeong shout with high pitch voice.

Bobby hiss painfully and cupped Hanbin's ears with his hands while say, "Stop shouting will you! My baby's ears will be hurt by the end of today."

"BABY??!!" They shout again making Bobby sigh heavily.

"So, are you together now?" June suddenly talked making the others look at him disbelief and Bobby look at him with a wide smile.

"Yes. We're together. From yesterday night. Right Binnie?" Bobby nuzzled his face on Hanbin's neck making the younger laugh cutely because of the tickles that he feel.

"Hyung! Stop that!" Hanbin said while trying to let go of Bobby's hands from him and when he successfully do it, he almost immediately run behind Yunhyeong who dumbfounded seeing them being lovey dovey in front of him.

"Hyung.. please help me. Bobby hyung keep on attacking me since last night." Hanbin said cutely, didn't realize that the others were looking at him speechless.

"You wait Kim Hanbin! Wait until our classes ended for today. You wait for it!" Bobby announced while smirked at the younger. Hanbin gasped shockingly and say,

"You wouldn't!"

"We'll see about it!" Bobby smirked once again and before Hanbin can reply, the school's bell ring loudly, signal them that their first class will be start soon. So, Donghyuk who still in dazed but don't want to see Bobby and Hanbin love fight, quickly dragged Hanbin and June out from the scene while shout,

"See you guys during lunch! Byyeeee~!"

Yunhyeong and Jinhwan shocked seeing Bobby and Hanbin scene early but they got more shocked when Donghyuk dragged Hanbin and June without they can even say anything.

Jinhwan look back at Bobby drastically and say, "You have lots to explain Kim Jiwon!"

Bobby shrugged his shoulder and walked pass the two while say, "Okay."

Jinhwan can only stare at Bobby as he walked through him. He glance at Yunhyeong and say, "Did he just-"

"Yes he is. Come on. Let just go to the class. I'm sure they will tell us later." Yunhyeong pull Jinhwan along with him and they both went to their class with thought on Bobby and Hanbin's relationship.

»»

_**Kim's resident** _

"Channie, have you call Hanbin? I'm sure he will be so excited to have you here!"

Chanwoo smile seeing his aunt so excited seeing him. He laugh slightly while say, "I already messages him before I take the train. He didn't reply. Maybe he's in class."

"It's that so? Okay, okay! Come on. Aunty already cook lunch. We can eat together. Before that, you can put your bag in Hanbin's room."

Chanwoo smile widely and nodded his head. "Yes aunty. I'll go upstairs first."

Chanwoo then walked slowly to upstairs and straight went to his hyung's room. Once he open it, he can't help but smile when he inhale the soft and calm smell from the older's room.

"He still using this fragrance. This hyung."

Chanwoo then put his bag on the floor next to the bed and look around. There isn't much changes in the room. It's the same like when they were at Busan but the difference is that the design in the room become more simple and doesn't have much color.

Chanwoo then sigh heavily because he think that maybe his hyung have change after what just happen to him at Busan. What if he's not the bubbly, cheerful boy anymore? That was what worried him. Then,

_"_ _Chanwoo_ _! Sweetheart! If you finished, come downstairs and eat with us okay?"_

Chanwoo take a deep breathe and think positively. "All right aunty. I'm coming down."

He look one more time at the room and close the door.

»»

**_Donghyuk_ ** **_POV_ **

I look at Hanbin hyung who busy writing the notes from Mrs. Luna. I can't believe that Hanbin hyung now in relationship with Bobby hyung.

_"_ _Hyung_ _.."_

"..."

_"Hanbin_ _hyung_ _!"_ I whispered quietly calling for Hanbin hyung's attention.

I saw Hanbin hyung stopped writing and turn his head to my side.

_"What_ _Donghyukie_ _~?"_

I smile widely when he call me like that. I glance at Mrs. Luna for awhile and turn my attention to Hanbin hyung back.

_"After this class, we go to our usually place okay?"_

Hanbin hyung look at me weirdly. He put his pen on his book and turn his body fully at me.

_"You mean the garden? What about the others?"_

I smile smirked and move forwards to Hanbin hyung while whispered, _"Let's not tell them. I already have my lunch. We can share it_ _hyung_ _! My mom make it at least for two person. We eat our lunch at there okay? And I need to know from A to Z about what just happen yesterday after Bobby_ _hyung_ _sent me home."_

Hanbin hyung stare at me for awhile while pouted his lips. He's seriously looking so cute right now. Maybe that's why Bobby hyung fall in love with him. Well, who doesn't right?

_"_ _Hyung_ _?"_

Hanbin hyung shake his head slightly and stare at me confused. _"Well we can go but what about the others? Don't they get mad at us?"_

I actually laugh out loud at the innocent question from Hanbin hyung making Mrs. Luna look back from the whiteboard and stare at me weirdly.

"Kim Donghyuk. Is anything wrong at the back?"

I cupped my mouth shocked and shake my head quickly. "I'm sorry Mrs. Luna. It nothing's wrong here."

Mrs. Luna look at me disbelief and went back to look at the whiteboard. I sigh relief and look at Hanbin hyung who already chuckled at me cutely.

_"_ _Hyunggg_ _! Don't laugh!"_ I whined at him.

Hanbin hyung just shake my head and then ruffles my hair gently. _"Why are you being so cute Donghyuk-ah?"_

I pouted my lips rejected. I pushed his hand away from my head and look straight into his eyes. _"We go okay? They won't be mad at us. Especially you tho."_

_"What is so special about me that they won't get mad at?"_ Hanbin hyung asked weirdly. I smile at him softly and pinched his cheeks gently making he hiss at me.

_"Because you're cute and...."_ I stopped for awhile to glance at Mrs. Luna. When I know she didn't notice us, I look back at Hanbin hyung and whispered the words that making him blushing red.

_"You're Bobby_ _hyung's_ _baby."_

Hanbin hyung immediately look at in front and focus back to our lectures. I smile evilly because teasing Hanbin hyung will be my thing after this.

●●

_**No one** _ _**POV** _

"Stop moping around Kim Jiwon. You will see your _baby_ later." Jinhwan said while busy scrolling his phone.

They're in their class, but their lecturer have things to do, so they just sit in the class, doing nothing.

"Yes Jiwon-ah. Stop doing that sad face and pouting your lips. It's gross." Yunhyeong said while wiggling his body a bit.

Bobby sigh for the hundredth times already. He was holding his phone while staring at his lockscreen that have Hanbin's picture that he just stole from the younger's phone yesterday night.

    

"Oh my god Kim Jiwon! Stop staring at your phone already. Han-"

_Ring~ Ring~_

Bobby almost immediately sit straight on his chair when his phone rings. He look at the caller, can't help but to smile so widely.

_Calling:_ _**Binnie ♡** _

"Hey baby~"

Bobby pick up the call quickly, ignore his two friends doing something in front of him. All his focus is on the caller of the call.

_"Hi_ _hyung_ _.. busy?"_

"Nope. Why baby? Something happen? Are you okay?" Bobby asked with his worried and panic tone.

_"_ _Noooo_ _. I'm perfectly fine_ _hyung_ _. Don't worry. I just wanna tell you something. I can't eat_ _toget-_ _Dongie_ _! Stop it already!"_

Bobby furrows his brows when Hanbin suddenly shout. "Baby? Who's that?"

Bobby asked with his possessive tone making Jinhwan and Yunhyeong look at him shocked.

_"It's no- Kim_ _Donghyuk_ _! Give back my phone!"_

Bobby stare at Jinhwan and Yunhyeong with confused face. Then before he can do anything, someone call him making him froze.

_"_ _Hyung_ _it's me_ _Donghyuk_ _! I have something to say. I kidnapped your boyfriend for awhile okay? You'll see him after school okay? We won't be with you guys after lunch. Bye_ _hyung_ _!"_

"Yah Kim-"

Bobby look at his phone when Donghyuk just hang up on him. He hissed angrily while looking at Yunhyeong and Jinhwan.

"I'm gonna kill that kid! Trust me, I'm gonna kill him!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Where are we going Donghyuk-ah?"

"..."

"Donghyukie.. we still have classes after this."

Donghyuk stopped walking and look at Hanbin who looking so worried at him.

"Don't worry hyung. We actually don't have any classes anymore after this because Mr. Lee has an emergency at home and Mrs. Kim is sick today. So our last class is Mrs. Luna's class early." Donghyuk said happily.

Hanbin looks at Donghyuk confused. "So, where are we going now?"

Donghyuk smiles and dragged Hanbin to follow him without saying anything.

"Dong- what the?" Hanbin stopped talking when they arrive at this one particular cafe.

"Donghyuk-ah.."

"I found this cafe yesterday hyung while I was searching some places for my cousin. And when I found this cafe, almost immediately I remember you. You love pastries right hyung?"

Hanbin just nodded his head quickly without saying anything. He just stares at the cafe with his wide, doe eyes making Donghyuk chuckled.

"Let's go inside!" Donghyuk grabbed Hanbin's hand once again and walked inside the cafe.

_"Welcome!"_

"Donghyuk-ah.. this cafe is so nice." Hanbin said while his eyes busy scanning around the cafe. Donghyuk laughs slightly and just pull the older towards their table.

"It's nice, right? This is my first time knowing about this cafe too. Let's come here frequently after this okay hyung?"

Hanbin looks at Donghyuk and nodded his head cutely like a child. Donghyuk laughs and just stare at Hanbin who just looking so excited.

"Hyung, I'll go order first, you stay here for a while okay?" Donghyuk said to Hanbin and the older just nodded his head.

Donghyuk then happily walked to the counter. He chooses the pastries that he thinks Hanbin would like and choose their drinks too. While he was waiting for the waiter to make his order, he looks behind him to glance at Hanbin. But what he saw was a lean guy was standing at their table, looking down at Hanbin while smirking.

Donghyuk feels uneasy with that guy. The way he stares at Hanbin making he feel anxious. When the waiter finished his order, he quickly paid for it and went straight to their table, trying to not show his anxious.

"Hyung! Look what I've got!" Donghyuk shouts happily while sitting in front of trembling Hanbin.

Hanbin looks at Donghyuk and sighs relieved. Donghyuk glance at the guy and almost immediately Donghyuk's face change from happy to serious.

The guy just looks at Hanbin and Donghyuk while smirking. "Oh? You still gay? Even after moving from Busan?"

Donghyuk who didn't know what's the guy said just look at him with his serious eyes. "Excuse me. I don't want to be rude, but who are you?"

The guys just smile at Donghyuk and shake his head. "You don't need to know me. I'm just going to leave now. Have a nice day Kim Hanbin."

After that, the guy walked away from their table and walked out of the cafe. Donghyuk looks back at Hanbin and saw the older was trembling so hard and Donghyuk can feel that the older almost cried on that spot.

Donghyuk almost immediately calls out the waiter to pack their foods and drinks to take away and went beside Hanbin while hugging him tightly.

"Hyung! I'm here. You're safe with me! I'm not gonna let anything happen to you!" Donghyuk said while his hands busy caressing Hanbin's head and back.

Hanbin just nodded his head but he hides his face against Donghyuk's neck while crying softly. Donghyuk doesn't know what to do. He never been into this kind of situation. He just hugged the older so tight and promise in his heart that he will do whatever it take just to protect the older.

After like 5 minutes pass, Hanbin stopped crying but he still sniffing softly against Donghyuk's neck. Donghyuk's shirt was already ruined by Hanbin's tears but he's not even care about it. What he cares is that the older is fine.

"Hyung.."

"..."

"Hanbin hyung.. Are you okay?" Donghyuk asked cautiously, afraid that the older will break down again.

Hanbin pulls away from Donghyuk and stare at the younger's worried eyes. Hanbin wiped his eyes with his sleeves and sniff cutely. "I-I'm fine now. I'm sorry you have to see me like this. And about your shirt.." Hanbin said sadly while his hand trailed the wet spot that was on Donhyuk's shirt.

"Hyung, don't worry about my shirt. I don't care about it. What I care now is you. Are YOU okay?" Donghyuk asked once again while he grabbed Hanbin's hands and hold it tight.

Hanbin looks at their intertwined hands and looks at Donghyuk with sad eyes. He then shakes his head slowly while say in a broken voice making Donghyuk's heart break into pieces.

_"I'm not Donghyuk. I'm not. I feel scared right now.."_

Donghyuk looks at Hanbin with wide eyes. He perfectly know what the older scared of. It must be involving that guy early. If not, why Hanbin crying after the guy left? Right? Donghyuk bite his lips, thinking about what should he do next.

**_Donghyuk POV_ **

"Hyung.. I already told the waiter to pack our foods and drinks to take away. You want me to bring you back to campus?" I asked gently because it's my first time seeing someone so afraid like Hanbin hyung early, so I'm scared that he will be crying once again.

Hanbin hyung shakes his head slowly and sigh tiredly. I feel guilty suddenly. If I didn't bring him here, he will never met that guy.

"No.. can we go somewhere else first? I just don't feel like wanna go back to campus." Hanbin hyung said softly while his small hands holding mine.

"Okay. We can go to the park. It's near to our campus. And we can continue eating our foods there. It is okay?"

Hanbin hyung nodded his head and we begin to walked out from the cafe. I was holding tight Hanbin hyung's hand because after the scene early, I becomes more protective over him. I just don't want him to cry once again. It's break my heart seeing him like that.

It was a short walk to the park. Once we arrive, I pick a place that not many people walked there. It was under a very big shady tree and I take a seat while Hanbin hyung was seating next to me.

"Here, I brought some pastries. I don't know what you prefer but I hope you like these." I give the brown, paper bag to Hanbin hyung and he holds it on his lap while looking at me with a very soft smile.

"You know I like all kind of pastries. So, I can sure 100% I like what have you bought for me."

I laugh slightly and nodded my head. I stare at Hanbin hyung who trying to open the paper bag. Once it open, the aroma of the pastries come out making Hanbin hyung sigh happily.

"I love this smell. So good." Hanbin hyung said while closing his eyes and sniff the air around us. I wanna laugh seeing him like this. He seriously looks like a kid. But held it because I know Hanbin hyung must want to forget what just happen early.

Hanbin hyung then take out a pastry and look at it with wide and bright smile. "Are you that happy seeing that pastry hyung?" I asked with a chuckled making Hanbin hyung look up at me and nodded his head cutely.

"Pastries are my favourite food! I can eat these all day long if I can." Hanbin hyung shout excitedly making me laugh so loudly at the park. There are not much people around us, so nobody care if we laugh so loud at here.

"Hyung! Why are you so cute?! This is why Bobby hyung was so whipped over you!"

I said making Hanbin hyung smile shyly and looks down on his lap. I'm going to make sure Bobby hyung would never hurt Hanbin hyung because if he ever, I won't forgive him forever.

»»

"Hanbin hyung..." I called softly.

Hanbin hyung turn his head towards me and smile. "Yes Donghyukie? What's wrong..?"

I look around me anxiously. I really curious about what happen early but in the same time, I don't want Hanbin hyung to be sad again.

"Donghyuk-ah.. you know you can tell me anything right? What's wrong hmm?" Hanbin hyung asked me oh so gently while fixing my front hair. I pouted my lips devastated. I really don't know where to start.

"About early.."

Once I say that two words, Hanbin hyung's face immediately change. He look at me with wide, and timid eyes. I can see that he was getting nervous and I hate seeing him like this.

"I-I'm sorry hyung. Please don't cry. I won't asked about it again! Ever!" I said with my panic voice when I saw how Hanbin hyung looks like wanna cry once again.

Hanbin hyung smile sadly at me and say, "No.. I'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

"And about early... that guy is my ex. My ex-boyfriend from Busan."

Once Hanbin hyung said like that, I look at him with wide eyes. I was going to say something, but Hanbin hyung beats me.

"We break up because he actually just using me to winning his bet. He hate me in the first place, because I'm gay. And he dating me just to humiliating me. People around me started to feel disgusting towards me. Like I'm just committed a murder. And because of that, I'm having a hard time to focus on my studies. So, my parents decided that maybe we should just move away from Busan. To calm me down from stress and they kind of worried about my self being. My father asked his boss if he can work at the company that was in Seoul. After his boss giving him green light, he immediately told us. And... that is why I'm here now."

"Hyung..."

"He spread rumours about me being a fuckboy after I break up with him. My father almost come to my school just to beat him up but I stopped him."

"Why did you do that hyung? If I was your father, I will also do the same thing!" I shout angrily. I never thought that in this world still have someone like that. Ruined people's life just for fun.

Hanbin hyung looks at me with sad eyes. "I just don't want to make this thing getting even bigger. It's also my fault. I'm trusting people to easily."

Hanbin hyung said sadly making my heart breaks into billion pieces. Seeing him like this, making my protective instinct comes out.

"Noooo.. Don't say like that. It's not your fault. It's not wrong to trust people hyung. What's wrong is that people tend to do something without thinking. I hope you're okay now."

I said gently while holding tight Hanbin's hyung hands making he looks at me with a small smile.

"Thank you Donghyuk. I appreciate it a lot. But I feel a lot better now."

I smile widely while say, "Don't mention it hyung. You're going to be safe here. I'll never let anyone here hurt you again. And that's including your clingy boyfriend!"

"What are you talking about?" Hanbin hyung siad shyly making me smirked.

"You know what I was talking about hyung. And-"

_Ringg_ _~_

I grabbed my phone and look at the caller. I look up at Hanbin hyung while smirking at him. "I think your boyfriend knows that we're talking about him right now."

I pick up the call and immediately I put it on speaker.

_"_ _Yaaaah_ _Kim Donghyuk! Where are you?"_

"Hi Bobby hyung!" I said cheerfully, ignoring Bobby hyung's shout. Hanbin hyung who sitting in front of me just chuckled quietly.

_"Don't you hi hi me you devil! Bring back my baby NOW!"_

"Hyungg~ Since when you're married? Why I didn't know about this?" I tease again and in 3 seconds Bobby hyung will shout my name angrily.

_"KIM DONGHYUK!"_

I laugh loudly because all my prediction has happen. I look at Hanbin hyung who just smiling so cutely.

"Hyung.. calm down. Chill a bit will you. Aishh! Bossy! Impatient. Why Hanbin hyung fall in love with you?" I said while smile knowingly at Hanbin hyung who already blushing.

_"Kim Donghyuk! Don't let me lose all my patience. I'm this close to choke you!"_

"Heheh.. okay, okay! Fine. We're going back now. We'll be there in 20. And before that, you _baby_ want to talk to you."

I pass my phone to Hanbin hyung who looks at me confused. _"I_ _didn't say that i want to talk to him?"_ Hanbin hyung whispered making me chuckled.

_"_ _Just talked to him. I'm sure his anger will melt down when he heard your voice._ _"_

Hanbin hyung pouted his lips and looks at my phone that was on his palms already. He clearing his throat and talk,

"Hi Bobby hyung.."

After Hanbin hyung said that, almost immediately we both heard Bobby hyung scream.

_"_ _Babbbbbyyyyy_ _~~~!"_

Hanbin hyung chuckled cutely while say, "Hey hyung.."

_"Come back to campus now! I'm missing you already~!"_

"Stop being a baby hyung. I just wanna spend time with Donghyukie for a while~!" Hanbin hyung said cutely making Bobby hyung groaned on the other side of the call. I laugh silently because I love seeing Bobby hyung suffer like this.

_"Why do you want to spend time with that devil! He kidnapped you from_ _meeeee_ _~! Come back to campus baby._ _Pleaseee_ _~ I've suffered enough!"_

I saw Hanbin hyung's face immediately turn soft. His fingers also started to play with his shirt.

"Okay hyung. I'll be back in 20. Stop whining already." Hanbin hyung said while chuckled.

_"Okay! Please be quick! And be safe baby! I love you!"_

Hanbin hyung's face instantly turn red when Bobby hyung shout 'I love you' at him. Hanbin hyung looks at me and smile shyly.

"I love you too hyung. Bye!" He then hung up and give my phone back.

I stare at Hanbin hyung for a while. He looks so cute blushing like this. Even though Hanbin hyung is older than me but I can't stop feeling that I need to protect him.

"Come on hyung! Let's go back to campus! Bobby hyung will turn into dragon if we're late one second."

I said after I stand up from our place. Hanbin hyung looks at me and laugh. "He's a bunny Donghyuk. He will never turn into dragon."

Hanbin hyung said making me laugh.

"I know. But he will be turning into dragon only when it's about you hyung."


	9. Chapter 9

**Seoul University**

"Where are they???!" Bobby whine while passing back and forth at the front gate.

"Will you calm down a bit? It's not like Donghyuk will kidnap your baby for real. He already feels attached to him. He won't have a heart hurt Hanbin. Trust me, I know." Jinhwan said while staring at Bobby who already pouted his lips.

"But-"

_"I want that! Dongie!"_

_"Noooo! This is mine! You already eat that one pastry early at the park. This is mine!"_

_"B-Buy you said that you bought that pastries for meee! Donghyukkk~!"_

Bobby and Jinhwan just stare in front of them without blinking. Hanbin and Donghyuk were playing with each other while Donghyuk was holding a brown paper bag higher and the other boy was trying to get the paper bag cutely.

"Aishh! I hate you!" Hanbin said cutely and look in front of him. Then he saw, Bobby and Jinhwan were leaning their body against the front gate, staring at them. Hanbin automatically smile so widely and run towards Bobby.

"Bobby hyungg~~!" Hanbin shout cutely making Bobby open his arms wide and engulfed the latter when he comes near him.

"Where have you been baby? I miss you so much!" Bobby mumbled against Hanbin's neck while he inhales the smell from the younger's neck that always makes him calm.

"Hyungg~~~! Tickle!" Hanbin laughs cutely while trying to push away Bobby's face from his neck but invalid. The older just keep his face even more into the younger's neck making Hanbin sigh helplessly.

"Hyunggg~ I'm just gone for about an hour. It's not that long. Why are you being extra clingy to me?" Hanbin said with his gentle voice while his hands busy caressing Bobby's hair.

"1 second apart from you is like a decade you know! You can't be apart from me for that long ever again!" Bobby whined making Hanbin laugh oh so cutely.

"Hyung! I thought you're older than me!" Hanbin tease making Bobby looks at him with hawk eyes, want to scolds him for mentioning their not so far ages. But suddenly, Bobby noticed something strange about the younger. He cupped Hanbin's face while staring hard on Hanbin's swollen eyes.

"Baby.. what's happened to you? Are you okay? Why are your eyes were red and swollen? Did you cried early?"

Bobby bombarded his boyfriend with questions. Hanbin froze at his place and all of sudden, the color on his face gone.

"Baby? Tell me what's wrong?" Bobby asked worriedly because the younger didn't say anything at all and looking so pale like he just seeing a ghost. Hanbin just stares at Bobby with his already wet eyes. Suddenly the scene in the cafe early creeps inside his head making his body trembling.

"Hanbin!" Bobby shout shockingly when he saw the younger was trembling so hard and tears already come out from his eyes. Bobby takes a fast move and pulls the younger into his arms and automatically he heard the younger cried softly against his chest.

"Shhhhh.. don't cry, don't cry. I'm here. You're safe." Bobby said softly while his worried eyes trailed to his other 2 friends that he just ignored early.

"What happens early Donghyuk? Do you mind tell me?" Bobby asked gently as he can even though in his mind, he already plans something about hunting the one who makes his fragile boyfriend cried. 

"Errr.. errmm.. early.. I brought Hanbin hyung to this new pastry cafe few blocks from here. A-And.. while I was gone, ordering our food, there is this tall guy, he was talking to Hanbin hyung. When I come back to the table, the guy then walked away. Hanbin hyung looks so scared and Hanbin hyung said to me that the guy is his..."

"Ex-boyfriend," Bobby said while seriously making Donghyuk stare at Bobby shockingly.

"Y-Yeah, his ex-boyfriend," Donghyuk said cautiously because he never saw Bobby looking so mad like right now.

"Shit! Why the hell he's here?" Bobby said angrily while pulling the younger even closer to him and hugs him tight.

"H-Hyung.."

Bobby startled. He looks down at Hanbin who already look up at him, staring at him with his tearing eyes. "I-I want to go home. C-Can we go home now?" Hanbin said with his trembling voice that sounds like he would cry once again.

"Okay baby. We'll go home now okay?" Bobby said gently while rubbing Hanbin's head. He looks at Donghyuk and Jinhwan who staring at him with worried eyes.

"I need to send Hanbin home. Do you guys have any classes after this?" Bobby asked Donghyuk who looking so worried.

"We? I-I... No. But I think there will be a replacement for our last class."

Bobby nodded his head and grabbed Hanbin's bag from the younger. "If there any replacement, just said to the lecture that Hanbin is sick okay? I've got to go now. I'll meet you guys later. Tell the others too." Bobby said quickly while looking back at Hanbin with soft eyes.

"Baby, let's go home okay?"

Hanbin just nodded his head slowly and just let Bobby pull him slowly to the car.

Jinhwan and Donghyuk who left behind at the gate just look at each other with knowing eyes. "Is Hanbin gonna be okay?" Jinhwan asked.

"I don't know hyung. I hope he will. Because I really don't want to meet his so-called ex-boyfriend ever again." Donghyuk said with so much hatred in his voice. Jinhwan was shocked. He never sees Donghyuk looking so angry like this because the younger was the only ANGEL in their small group. And seeing the only angel getting so angry like this, Jinhwan knew that the so-called ex-boyfriend is bad.

**Kim's Residence**

"Chanwoo, did Hanbin ever reply your messages?"

Chanwoo stops eating his meals and looks up at his aunty. "No aunty. I guess he still-"

/ _Ding dong_ /

Chanwoo's eyes widen immediately when he heard the doorbell. "Maybe that's him, aunty. I'll go get the door."

Chanwoo stands up from the dining table and walked faster to the door and open it with the wide smile but it's turned down almost immediately when he saw what's in front of him.

"H-Hanbin hyung?" Chanwoo stuttered.

"Errr.. I think you're Chanwoo? Hanbin's cousin?" Bobby asked quietly, trying so hard not to make Hanbin who's in his arms wake up.

Chanwoo nodded his head dumbfounded. "Y-Yeah. What's happened to-"

"I'll explain to you later. Can I come inside?" Bobby asked gently. Chanwoo gasped shook and step aside to give Bobby way.

"Thank you." Bobby walked inside the house and immediately confront with Hanbin's mother who looks at them with 2 pairs of worried eyes.

"Who's the one- Jiwon? Oh! Hanbin? What's wrong with him?" Hanbin's mother shouts worried. Bobby walked towards the sofa that was in the living room and put Hanbin down gently.

"I'm sorry for coming like this aunty but Hanbin-"

_"Nooo! Stopp! Please!"_

Bobby stops his sentences when Hanbin suddenly whimpered and tossed around on the sofa. Bobby immediately caressing the younger's hair while saying so gently,

"Shhh.. baby. Calm down. You're safe now."

Hanbin was breathing hardly and gripping Bobby's shirt so tightly until his knuckles turn white. But few seconds after he heard Bobby's soft voice, he started to calm down and breathe normally. His hands also start to losing from Bobby's shirt. Bobby sigh thankfully and look up to Hanbin's mother and his cousin with worried eyes.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, aunty. Hanbin is fine. Something not very pleasant happens to him today. And I have to bring him home."

"Oh, my baby. What's actually happening Jiwon-ah? Can you tell aunty?" Mrs. Kim asked still with her worried voice while her hands busy caressing Hanbin's hair.

"Errr.. Hanbin met up with his ex-today at a cafe that near our campus. And his ex some kind of having an unpleasant conversation that makes Hanbin scared. I was not with him early. He was with my other friend, Donghyuk. He was spending time with Hanbin early after their classes finish and accidentally met up with him."

Mrs. Kim's face immediately turns white and his cousin also already pale. Bobby gulped nervously because he knows how badly Hanbin's case when he was at Busan.

"D-Did that jerk doing s-something to Hanbin hyung?" Chanwoo asked while trying so hard not to let out his anger.

Bobby startled a bit and look at the younger. He shakes his head and says, "My friend Donghyuk said that the guy didn't manage to do anything to Hanbin because my friend was there to protect him."

Chanwoo let out a sigh making Bobby anxious. Why his cousin was so afraid when Hanbin met up with his ex? Is something about his ex that Hanbin didn't tell me? Bobby thinks slightly but then he decided to stop thinking about them for a while and focus on Hanbin more.

"Aunty.. can I perhaps stay for the night? I don't think I can sleep tonight if Hanbin likes this..." Bobby said gently while his hands never stop caressing Hanbin's head gently.

Mrs. Kim stares at Bobby for a while and immediately agree. "Of course Jiwon-ah. You can just sleep in Hanbin's room if you don't mind."

Bobby sigh relieved and smile softly. "Of course not aunty. I'm grateful already that you allowed me to stay for the night. Thank you, aunty."

"It's nothing Jiwon-ah. You have done so much for Hanbin. It aunty who supposed to be grateful to you."

Bobby smile and take a glance to Hanbin who sleep soundly on the sofa. "It's really nothing aunty. Hanbin is like my life right now. It's really hurt my heart seeing him get hurt. I promise you, aunty, that I will protect him for anything no matter what happens."

Bobby said with determination in his voice making Mrs. Kim smile gently. "Thank you Jiwon-ah. Thank you so much. So, if you want to change, Chanwoo can lend you some clothes. Chanu, why don't you lend some your clothes to Jiwon?"

Chanwoo startled a bit and glance at Bobby with wide, round eyes. "Oh? Ohh.. okay aunty."

Bobby chuckled a bit seeing the younger's cute reaction and smile widely at Chanwoo. "Thank you Chanwoo. Aunty, I think I should bring Hanbin up to his room."

"Yes, yes! After that, you can come down and we can eat lunch together okay?" Mrs. Kim said.

"Okay, aunty."

Bobby then glances at Hanbin's body before he picks the younger up by bridal style and the younger automatic curls his arms around Bobby's neck and snuggle cutely against Bobby's chest. Bobby almost squealing at the spot but he held himself.

"I'll help bring the bags." Chanwoo suddenly said making Bobby glance at the younger who stand beside him already.

"O-Oh? Okay."

The walk to Hanbin's room was quiet. The only sound is just their foot stepping on the stairs and Hanbin's steady breathing.

Once they arrive, Chanwoo help opens the door and Bobby immediately walked inside and put Hanbin on the bed gently as he can without waking up the younger.

Bobby then takes a few time to just stare at Hanbin's sleep face. He caresses Hanbin's head gently while say,

"I will protect you from him, Hanbin-ah. Trust me, he would never have a chance to even look at you. You're safe with me baby. I promise you."

After that, Bobby kiss Hanbin's forehead gently. He forgets that Chanwoo was there, in the same room, standing behind him all along, seeing how he was promising to Hanbin.

_Ehem!_

Bobby startled and look behind him quickly. He saw Chanwoo was staring at him with a wide and serious face.

"Hyung.. Can we talk for a moment?"

Bobby gulped nervously. He looks back at Hanbin and kiss the younger on his forehead once again and stand up from the bed.

"Yeah, sure."

»»»

"So, what do you want to talk?" Bobby asked, breaking the silent moment between him and Chanwoo who standing in front of him, staring hard at his eyes. They are now standing inside the spare room that was only beside Hanbin's room.

Chanwoo scan Bobby from head to toes with his hawk eyes. Bobby feels uneasy suddenly with the stare of the younger and before he can think or do anything, the younger speak to him.

"Hyung... are you serious with Hanbin hyung?"

"Huh?"

"I asked, do you really serious with my hyung? Because after what just happen to him last time, I'm not going to be nice to any guy who wants to be close to him. Especially someone who act so nice but actually he's the devil of all devil."

Bobby just stares at the younger before he takes a deep breath and stares at the younger with a pair of serious eyes.

"Yes. I'm very serious with Hanbin. I know you and the other people who know and close to Hanbin being protective over him but I promise you that I never think about wanna to hurt him or even make him cry. I just meet him a few days ago, but I feel like my heart just stop whenever he looked at me. He has this beautiful smile on his face and the way he laughs is so cute. I don't know why but I feel so protective towards him after that. He's like a fallen angel that I need to protect. When we getting closer, he told me half of the story on what just happen to him at Busan and trust me, all I want to do is protect him after that. I don't want anyone to near him. My possessive side suddenly comes out after he told me about him."

Bobby stopped talking for a while to take a deep breath and look around him. "Hanbin.. he's so nice. And naive. I feel like if I close to him, I might taint his pure self but at the same time, I feel like I have to be there next to him. Like I need to be beside him all the time just to give him all the love and protection that he deserves. After my friend, Donghyuk told me about what just happened this morning, I feel like I really want to kill that guy. Hanbin already told me the story about his ex, but the way you and aunty Kim react, there must be more about him that Hanbin didn't tell me. I respect him for his privacy. I just know him like a few days ago, but I already feel attached to him like I have known him for years. He's so precious to me, Chanwoo. And I don't even think to hurt him. Ever. If I ever do that to him in the future, just hit me or do whatever to me."

Once Bobby finished talking, he suddenly being engulfed with a tight but warm hug. He startled for a second before he heard a soft cried against his neck.

"I-I.. I'm sorry for asking that to you. I just.. I can't let anyone hurt Hanbin hyung again. It's hard for me and his family seeing him crying and isolate himself from us because what just happened before. It's taken me a long time to see him being himself again like before. And after listening to what you just say about him now, I feel great and relieved. I'm sorry hyung."

"C-Chanwoo.."

"I have seen so many guys want to have a relationship with Hanbin hyung and no one, no one among them as sincere as you. I believe all your words and I hope I'm not making a mistake for trusting you hyung.. please don't hurt my hyung or even make him cry.."

Chanwoo cried against Bobby's neck making the older gulped nervously. He doesn't know what to do in this kind of situation. Usually, Jinhwan or Yunhyeong who knows how to handle this kind of situation.

"I-I.. I promise you Chanwoo. You can count on me. And my friends too tho. They are very fond and protective over Hanbin. So, you don't need to worry about him here. We will protect him. I will protect him. No matter what happens."


	10. Chapter 10

**No one POV**

"Jiwon-ah... Aunty never had a chance to asked about you last time you come. I heard you're Hanbin's senior at the campus?"

Jiwon smiles sheepishly and nodded his head. "Yes, aunty. I'm his senior just a year. I played basketball too aunty."

"Ahhhh my baby in a relationship with his senior. Interesting~" Mrs. Kim tease making Bobby smile shyly.

"What're your parents do Jiwon-ah?" Mrs. Kim asked again while she eating her meal.

Bobby smiles widely at the old lady and replied, "Ah.. my parents? They have a car company in the US, aunty."

"Car company? Ahhh.. and at the US? It's mean that they are at the US now or..."

"Yes, yes. They live in the US, aunty. I actually live with them too at there but I just, I don't know.. Want to try to study in a different country, so I come here. I used to live with my uncle here but now not anymore. I live alone now." Bobby said while laughing a bit.

"You must be having a hard time adapting here all by yourself.." Mrs. Kim said sadly.

"Yeah. At first, it's really hard because the culture here is so much different from what have I practice in the US. But after I meet my friends, they help me to adapt myself. So, I'm perfectly fine now." Bobby said with a wide smile making Chanwoo chuckled at him.

Mrs. Kim smiles warmly as a mother would do to her son. "It's alright. Now, you're practically my son too. So, don't hesitate to come here if you feel like miss someone or even have a problem. Okay?" Mrs. Kim said while caressing Bobby's cheeks making the latter almost shed some tears.

"T-That... I-I'm... Thank you, aunty. I really appreciate that." Bobby said while closing his eyes for a second and lend his cheeks against Mrs. Kim's hand that was caressing his cheeks. Suddenly he misses his parents.

"Of course my son. Anything for-"

_"_ _E-Eomma_ _...?"_

"Oh? That baby is already awake. Why don't you go get him Jiwon-ah?" Mrs. Kim said cheerfully making Bobby smile and nodded his head.

He stands up from the dining table and walked upstairs to Hanbin's room, leaving Mrs. Kim and Chanwoo downstairs.

"You really like Jiwon, don't you Chanu?" Mrs. Kim said while staring at younger one who pretending to not hearing what his aunt just said to him.

"I don't know what are you saying, aunty.." Chanwoo said casually while eating his meal.

Mrs. Kim chuckled a bit and say, "You usually don't like guys getting close to Hanbin. You always wear your stone face. But now, look at you. When aunty asked Jiwon to go and get Hanbin upstairs, you just smile so widely. There must be something that you didn't tell aunty."

Chanwoo sighs heavily and put down his utensils on the table slowly and look up at his aunt with his adorable, puppy eyes.

"Do you think Jiwon hyung will be good to Hanbin hyung? Like, do you think they will be okay? I actually scared aunty. I don't want the history to repeat again.." Chanwoo said while biting his lower lips nervously.

"I'm sure Hanbin will be fine. He's already grown up and knows when the time he wants to tell us when something happens. Hanbin looks like a fragile boy, but you know he's the strongest boy ever right? He will be fine. Try to put your trust in him. If he happy with Jiwon, then we should be happy for him too right? Aunty also feels insecure about Hanbin but what aunty saw, Jiwon is a good guy. I'm pretty sure he won't want to hurt Hanbin by the way he looks at him early. Right, Chanu?"

Mrs. Kim finished her speaks and ruffles Chanwoo's hair fondly. "Don't worry too much for your little head. I'm sure Hanbin will be fine."

Chanwoo looks up at his aunt once again and sigh. "Alright, aunty. I try to not think too negatively about this. As long as Hanbin Hyung is happy and smiling like before, I'm fine."

"That's my boy! Now, finished your meal. I'm sure when Jiwon brings Hanbin down, you will do an investigation session with him."

"You know me well, aunty. This is why I love you." Chanwoo said cheekily making Mrs. Kim laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too kid."

///

**Bobby POV**

I walked slowly to Hanbin's room and once I arrived in front of his room, I open the door slowly. I then saw he already sit on his bed, leaning his back against the wall. He noticed I coming, and almost immediately I saw him smiling at me oh so cutely making my heart beats fast.

"Hey.."

"Hey.."

I close the door slowly and walked to him. He gives some space for me to sit on the bed. I smile warmly at him and almost instantly the room becomes silent once again.

"How are you?" I started the conversation. Hanbin

Hanbin looks up from his lap and stares at me with his sad eyes. My heartbreak seeing him like this. There was no warmer in his eyes.

"Do you want me to lie or telling you the truth?" Hanbin said to me with a monotone voice. I almost crying that time but for the sake of him, I tried to be strong for us.

"Do you feel better by lying then?" I asked.

Hanbin stares at me for a split second before he shakes his head slowly and looks down on his lap. I sigh heavily because this is one of the situations that I really hate seeing after I know about his history.

"Then, do what's making you feel better. I respect your decision. You know that right, baby? You know I never judge you or even hate you right?" I said with my soft voice that I rarely use.

Hanbin nodded his head and all of sudden some tears come out from his eyes and stream down his cheeks. I'm shocked. This is the fourth time I'm seeing him cry after I got to know him. I immediately bring him into my chest and rubbed his back gently. He sobbed on my chest softly and his hands were gripping my shirt so tight.

"Shhhh.. you're okay. You're okay. I'm here. You're safe with me. I promise."

I said like a mantra to him. I wish I can take away all his sadness. My heart can't take it seeing him crying like this.

"H-Hyung.."

"Yes, baby?"

"You won't hurt me, right? You won't leave me right?"

Hanbin suddenly said after he pushed himself from my chest and look at me with his tearing eyes and pouting lips. I can hear my heart broken inside seeing how broken him now.

"Baby.." I started and turn his body completely to me. His hands were still gripping my shirt tight.

"Baby.. listen to me okay?" I said while my hands holding his face gently.

"I'm not like him, okay? I'm not like your ex who will do anything, even its cost someone's life miserable, just to have fun. I'm not like that. If I ever want to do that, maybe I won't be here, right? It's just wasting my time, spending time with you if I hate you. I love you. No matter what happens to you in the past, I still love you. I don't care. The past is past. Now, you're here. So, don't think too much about me want to hurt or even leave you. I won't do that for a million years. Okay?"

I said while keeping my eyes contact with Hanbin. He looks so small and fragile right now. Hanbin looks at me for a second before he nodded his head slowly. He then immediately launched his body to me and hide his face into my neck.

"I love you much baby. I really, really love you. And I hope you would love yourself more." I said sadly because apparently Hanbin is ashamed with himself after what just he go through before.

"I-I love you too hyung. A-And.. thank you.. for staying.." Hanbin stuttering and hiccuping against my neck. I smile because even though he's like this, he still the cutest. I don't know how would people hate him.

"No.. Its should be me who thank you."

Hanbin pulls away from me and tilted his head aside cutely. "Why? I didn't do anything for you.." Hanbin said while he wiped his tears with his sleeves.

I smile listening to his question. "No.. you have done something for me. A very big one."

"Huh? What is it?" Hanbin asked confused.

I smile once again and bring his body close to me until they're just an inch away from my face to him.

_"You have open your heart to falling in love once again and I'm grateful that you have chosen me."_

I said with my soft voice and immediately kiss his lips gently. I can feel his body was freeze but a second later, he calms down and kisses me back.

Kissing Hanbin is one of my favourite things to do now because his lips are so soft and he always tastes sweet.

After a while, I pull away from him and lean our foreheads together. "I love you Hanbin. I love you. I hope you will remember that."

Hanbin sigh softly and close his eyes. He opens it once again and stares at me hard until I can see my reflection in his eyes.

"I.. I love you too hyung. I love you too. Thank you for everything you have done even though we just met a very short time."

I chuckled listening to what he just said. "No problem baby. I want to spend my whole time with you, of course I'll do anything for you."

I said after I steal a kiss from his lips. He startled a bit but then he chuckled cutely at me.

"You do know that we're in my house right? And my mother can come in anytime she wants?"

I smirked at him and kiss him once again. "Actually, I don't really mind if your mother comes in and saw us like this because your mother seems to like me. Also your precious cousin. He's cute tho. I know now where he got that so much cuteness in him."

"You meet my cousin?!" Hanbin shouts shocking.

"Well, duh! Of course, I meet him. He's the one who opens the door for me yesterday. Well, you're not in a good condition, so I have to bring you inside."

"Y-You bring me inside? Like actually BRING ME?!" Hanbin shout once again making me weird with his shocked reaction.

"Yeah? What should I do then? I'm not going to wake you up from your sleep okay! I'm not going to let my boyfriend loss his sleep just because of that. And one more thing, you're light as a feather. I can actually throw you around." I said while chuckled.

"I-I'm not light. I'm heavy okay.." Hanbin said with so much sadness in his voice.

"Baby.."

"H-He once told me I was heavy when I playfully want him to carry me on his back. A-And.. h-he.."

Hanbin stops talking and begins to cry once again. I can feel in my heart that the fire that I kept ever since I know about that jerk, firing up now.

I immediately pull him close and kiss his crown gently. "Baby.. you know that he's a jerk right?"

Hanbin quiet for a second before he nodded his head slowly. I smile slightly seeing his reaction.

"So, you don't need to listen whatever he has told you before. He's not with you anymore. He won't have any chance to say things like that to you again. Not with me around. Understand?"

I said seriously while looking down at him who already staring at me. I wiped his tears away and kiss his eyelids gently.

"You're the most precious human being that I ever met Hanbin. You deserve all the happiness in this world. So, please... Don't let yourself suffer because what just happen in your past. I know it's hard to forget it but you will have a better life now. I promise. I will make your life even greater than before. Okay, baby? Don't cry again because of that jerk. I hate seeing you cry like this.."

Hanbin looks at me and more tears come out from his eyes. He nodded his head a few times before he hugs me tight.

"I-I'll try to forget about this but I need you to be here beside me. Can you?"

I smile widely. Hanbin slowly open up with me and I don't ask anything bigger than that. "Of course baby. I'll be here no matter what's happening. You don't need to tell me so. I volunteered myself."

Hanbin pulls himself from me and he stares at me for a second before he laughs cutely. Seeing he laugh making me smile. I wiped his tears away and kiss his forehead one more time before I say,

"Come on, why don't you go washes your face and we go downstairs and eat with your mother and your cousin? I'm pretty sure they are waiting for us now."

Hanbin looks at me with wide eyes and immediately nodded his head. He then quickly jump down from the bed like a kid and run to the bathroom. I chuckled seeing how cute he is. I swear to myself and his, if I ever met his ex, I would never let him live happily.


	11. Chapter 11

**No one** **POV**

"Hyunggggg~~~"

"Chanu... I'm fine now. Don't worry about me. And I'm not going alone to the party. I'm going with Bobby remember?" Hanbin said gently even though it's been 2 hours Chanwoo whining and forbidden Hanbin to go to the birthday party.

"B-But... Hyung! What if something happens to you at the party? I'm just worried about you..." Chanwoo said while pouting his lips afterwards. Hanbin sigh and smile warmly at his cousin.

"Chanu-ahh... I know you're worried about me. I know. And I'm so thankful to have a cousin who is so protective like you. But, in this case, I don't want you to worried about me. You already know Bobby right? He won't let anyone lay a finger on me. So, I'm in a good hand. Don't worry okay?" Hanbin said while carding Chanwoo's hair gently.

Chanwoo looks up at Hanbin with his still pouting lips and nodded his head slowly. "Okay, fine. But still! Be careful! You're so precious and important to many people hyung. Including me! I don't know how much more my patience will be if anything happens to you again."

Hanbin smiles gently and ruffles Chanwoo's hair with so much affection. "Okay, Chanu! I'll remember that. Now, can you please let me change for the party? Bobby and I will be late tho..."

Chanwoo pouted his lips dejected and nodded his head. Hanbin smiles widely and runs to his room with Bobby trailed behind him.

"Hyung! What will you wear? Do you want to go home first to change?" Hanbin said while searching his clothes in his closet.

Bobby who sitting on the younger's bed just staring at Hanbin who busy searching for his clothes. He smiles widely and says,

"Nah... I'm too lazy to go back home. I'll just borrow some of yours. Can I?"

Hanbin stops with his searching and looks at Bobby. "Are you sure you want to borrow mine? My clothes are not that great tho..."

Bobby smiles slightly and stand up from the bed and walked towards Hanbin. He hugs the younger on the waist and says,

"Babe, you're clothes are great! Who said your clothes are not? Do you see yourself on what you just wear when I first met you? You're like an angel! My angel..." Bobby kisses Hanbin's lips gently afterwards.

Hanbin smile slightly when he heard the last sentence. But then, his mind can't forget what happened to him last time.

"B-But..."

"Baby... What did I tell you early?"

Hanbin looks up at Bobby with pouted lips and trembling eyes. Bobby kiss his forehead gently and say,

"You're not in your past anymore, baby. You are here. With me and our happiness. So, don't go to your past but stay with me here, so that we can go together to our beautiful future. Okay?"

"H-How do you know our future is beautiful?" Hanbin asked innocently.

Bobby smile widely and say,

"I know because... I'm the one who gonna make it beautiful. Just for you."

_**Song's residence** _

"Thank you so much for coming! Do come inside and help yourself out."

Mrs. Song said happily while shaking hands with the guests. It's full house now at Song's residence even though its only 9 pm. Mrs. Song was happily smiling at the guests and suddenly she saw a couple walking towards her.

"Jiwon! I thought you won't make it!" Mrs. Song shouts happily and hugs Bobby tightly. Once she pulls away, she immediately looks beside Bobby.

"And who is this young, handsome man?" Mrs. Kim said so warmly making Hanbin smile widely.

"I'm Hanbin, Kim Hanbin. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Song." Hanbin bow politely to Mrs. Song and all of sudden, the older woman hug Hanbin tightly, like what she does to Bobby early.

"Ahhhh! Hanbin? I heard about you from Yunhyeong! Nice to meet you too, sweetheart. Thank you so much for coming."

"Of course Mrs. Song. Yunhyeong hyung invited me, of course, I'll come."

"If that so, come in then. Yunhyeong and the others already inside."

"Thank you so much, aunty." Bobby said gently and grabbed Hanbin's hand. They walked inside the huge house of Yunhyeong and tried to find their other friends.

"Bobby hyung! Hanbin hyung! Here!" June shout loudly making Bobby and Hanbin startled a bit.

"I really can't deal with this guy. He's so loud!" Bobby mumbled quietly to Hanbin while walking towards their friends making the younger laughed at him.

"Don't being so mean. If not his loud voice, your group of friends will be dull and have no fun!" Hanbin tease.

Bobby pouted his lips devastated because his boyfriend just taking his friend's side, not him.

"Awww.. don't sulk with me hyung. You know I love you more right?" Hanbin said cutely while tapping Bobby's cheeks lightly.

Bobby can't help but smile to the younger when he acts like that. "You better! If not..."

"If not what?" Hanbin challenge.

Bobby stops walking and looking around him for a while. He then bends down a little to match his level with Hanbin's ear, and whispered,

_"You will be punished later on..."_

Hanbin back away from Bobby a bit and stare at him with wide eyes.

"Y-You! Pervert!" Hanbin shout not so loud to Bobby and hit his chest lightly. Hanbin's face immediately turns red making Bobby laugh at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just kidding, baby. You know I'll never do anything to you if you're uncomfortable with it right?" Bobby said gently and pulls the younger closer and kiss his crown.

Hanbin sighs content and hugs the older for quick 5 seconds before he pulls away. "I know hyung. You told me a million times already. I'm so grateful to have you." Hanbin said with his lips turn upwards and showing his beautiful pearls.

Bobby laughs content and kisses Hanbin's forehead. "And I'm grateful to have you too, baby. So, so, so grateful."

"Now, let's go to them! You will meet Eunjin too! Are you excited?" Bobby said.

"Yup! 100% excited! Let's go!" Hanbin pulls Bobby's hand and walked towards their other friends.

"Hey, guys!" Hanbin shouts excitedly like a kid making Yunhyeong and Donghyuk laugh at him.

"Where's Jinan?" Hanbin asked while looking around them.

"He can't come tonight. He injured his leg when he was practising for our tournament in 3 weeks from now." June sadly said while Yunhyeong passing a cup to Bobby and Hanbin.

"Ahhh? Already tournament? I thought it's in 2 months from now?" Bobby asked curiously while his hand never left Hanbin's waist.

"Nahhh... it's in 3 weekss. You must have heard it wrong. By the way, your clothes look good! I never seen you wear this clothes before?" Yunhyeong asked while pushing Bobby backwards a bit to read what was on the clothes. Bobby glance at Hanbin who immediately look up at him.

"It's Hanbin's. I borrowed his clothes. I'm staying at his house since this morning." Bobby said casually while gulped down his drink.

Yunhyeong looks at Bobby and Hanbin worriedly. "Why? Is something happen?"

"Yeah... Something happens to Hanbin hyung?" June asked worriedly. Even though this guy was so loud and sassy, when it's about Hanbin, he also can't help but to care more and worried more.

"Why? I can't stay at my boyfriend's house?" Bobby replied.

Yunhyeong rolled his eyes at Bobby annoyed making Donghyuk and Hanbin laugh at them.

"You and your...! Aishh hyung! I thought I'm the sassy one in our group." June said annoyed.

"Yeah, Jiwon. You're so-"

"Oppa! All your friends are here?"

Yunhyeong stopped his sentence when his sister come. Yunhyeong smiles widely and pulls his sister towards him.

"Yes, yes! And I want to introduce you to a new face. This is Hanbin. He's new in town and just studied at my university." Yunhyeong said excitedly making Hanbin chuckled at him.

"Hello, Eunjin-ssi. Nice to me you. Hanbin." Hanbin pulls out his hand to shake with Eunjin but the girl just stares at Hanbin for 5 seconds.

"Yah! Song Eunjin! Are you here?" Yunhyeong shake his sister's shoulder a bit making the girl shake her head slowly.

"Eh? Ah? Ahhhh... E-Eunjin. T-Thank you for coming." Eunjin said shyly making Hanbin laugh once again while hiding his face against Bobby's shoulder cutely.

"So, happy birthday! From me and Bobby." Hanbin gives the brown bag that he held since he walks inside the house to Eunjin and the girl gasped shockingly.

"Y-You don't have to give me anything. But, thank you oppa." Eunjin said still her shy voice making the others smile.

"Well, it's for the princess. Of course, you'll have your present. And I hope you like it tho. I don't know what you like because I'm new here and just meet all of you, but I really do hope the gift will make you smile and happy." Hanbin said sincerely making Bobby stare at him for a while.

"Of course! I already happy when you give me the present. I'm sure I like the present too. I'll open it later and tell all of you then!" Eunjin said excitedly making Yunhyeong laugh at her.

"Okay, okay birthday girl. Now, go brag to your friends that you just got a give from a handsome guy."

"Hyung!" Hanbin shouts embarrassing because what just Yunhyeong said about him.

"Of course oppa! My friends will be jealous! See you later oppas!" Eunjin waved at them happily and walked away to her group of friends.

"Did you have to say that to your sister, hyung? I'm not handsome okay!" Hanbin whined while pouted his lips dejected.

"Yes, you're handsome and you can't change my mind. Even the others think you're handsome. Don't even ask your boyfriend. All about you is perfect in his eyes." Yunhyeong said with an annoying voice and rolling his eyes at Bobby but at Hanbin, he smiles warmly.

"Hyung..." Hanbin said shyly while hiding his face on Bobby's shoulder making the others squeals seeing his cute act.

"Okay then. I need to help eomma handling the guests. You guys would be okay?"

Yunhyeong asked the 4 guys. Bobby nodded his head slowly while looking around him, suddenly feels restless suddenly.

"Yeah, we will be okay. We call you if we need anything." Bobby said while holding tight Hanbin's waist.

"Okay, I go first."

After Yunhyeong left, Donghyuk, June and Hanbin started to chat with each other, while Bobby who still holding Hanbin's waist still looking around them with hawk eyes.

"Hyung... Are you okay?" Hanbin asked softly while his hands rubbing Bobby's chest because Bobby's heartbeats are beating so fast.

"You're heart is beating so fast. Are you okay?" Hanbin asked worriedly.

Bobby looks down at Hanbin who already staring at him with 2 worried eyes and pouted lips.

"I'm fine, baby. Don't worry. Do you want another drink?" Bobby quickly changes the topic so that his boyfriend would stop asking about him.

"Drink? Yeah, sure." Hanbin passes his empty glass to Bobby who takes it with a warm smile. 

"I'll go take another drink for you. Don't go anywhere and don't talk to anyone except June and  Donghyuk." Bobby said with his possessive tone making Hanbin chuckled cutely at him.

"Yes, hyung! I won't. Go quick!" Hanbin said while pushing Bobby away lightly.

Bobby chuckled and before he went to take another drink for the younger, he manages to steal a peck from the younger and wink at him teasing.

"Are you sure he's older than us?" Hanbin asked Donghyuk and June after Bobby walked away from them. Donghyuk and June just laughed out loud with each other while throwing their head backwards. But when they look back at Hanbin, Donghyuk noticed someone who looks so familiar to him, standing a few metres from Hanbin. That someone is talking to Eunjin and her group of friends.

"Oh shit!" Donghyuk curse silently. June who stand next to him, staring at him weirdly.

"Dong, you okay?" June asked.

Donghyuk looks at June and shakes his head. "Nope, definitely not okay! I need to message Bobby hyung!"

He immediately takes out his phone and message Bobby as fast as he can.

**_To:_ ** _**Bobby hyung** _ _**♡** _ ****   
_H-Hyung... You need to come back here now. Like RIGHT NOW! Quick! Hanbin hyung might be in danger right now!_

Donghyuk looks up again at his oblivious hyung who looking around the house with 2 innocent eyes. Donghyuk's heart began to race so damn fast and he really hopes Bobby read his message and come as fast as he can.

**_Bobby POV_ **

At the kitchen have so many different types of drinks. From alcohol to non-alcohol and I'm sure I'm not giving my baby the alcohol drink. He won't be getting near that kind of drink when he's with me! So, I decided to just give my baby orange juice. While I was walking to get the drink, my phone vibrates inside my pocket.

I quickly check it because I'm afraid maybe the one who messages me is my baby. But when I open it, it's actually from Donghyuk. My weird feeling from early come creeping inside me again and I quickly open the message. Once I read it, I abandon the glass on the kitchen counter and run back to our place early.

Once I arrived, there are people surrounding the areas and I really not like it even a bit. I push the people away and when I arrive at the front, I saw Yunhyeong and June were pushing a guy away from Donghyuk and Hanbin with a very serious face while Donghyuk was hugging or more to protect my baby who was crying in his arms. CRYING????? 

I'm not going to let this thing pass. I immediately run up to him and once he notices me, he immediately hugged me tightly.

"H-Hyung..."

"Shhhhh... I'm here, I'm here. We should get out from here first, okay?" I whispered so soft, afraid that I might hurt him more.

I pull him closer and walked him out from the house. Before that, I look back at Donghyuk and mouth at him,

_"I'll send Hanbin home first. We meet later."_

Once I saw Donghyuk nodded his head at me, I immediately walked out from the house and went straight to my car. 

I put Hanbin in the passenger seat and buckle him up. Before I start to drive us home, I manage to send a quick message to Donghyuk.

**_To: Dongdong ^^_ **   
_Take care of Yunhyeong June for me? Just... Don't let them hurt that jerk. I know he's the one who makes Hanbin cried and don't worry, I won't let him get away that easily. Just, for today. Don't let them hurt him especially June because I know damn well he will do something. Take care of them and yourself and we will meet tomorrow morning at my house._

After I send the message, I immediately drive us home. Home means my home. I know Hanbin won't want his parents to see him like this. So, I just send him to my house. About Chanwoo, I just send him a message later because I know that younger guy will surely piss off when he knew about what just happen to his one and only cousin.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bobby's residence** _

**_Bobby_ ** **_POV_ **

Once I arrive in front of my house, I look beside me and find out that Hanbin were already sleeping with tears track still on his cheeks. My heart breaks into millions of pieces seeing Hanbin like this once again. I feel like Deja-vu seeing this scene keep on repeating over and over again. Even it's only been 2 days. This makes me feels more protective over Hanbin and I'll do anything for him to forget about his ex.

After a few minutes of staring at Hanbin's calm, sleeping posture, I decided to take him inside my house for him to be in a comfortable place to sleep. I turn off the engine of my car and went out to go over Hanbin's side. When I open up the door, at that time, Hanbin was mumbling something that I can't hear clearly. Because of the curiosity inside my body keep on rising, want to know what he just mumbled, I lean my body closer to him to hear what he say.

_"B-Bobby..."_

My eyes immediately wide open. "He dreams of me?" Weird. But at the same time, it makes my heart bloom. Hanbin was dreaming about me. In the time he's in trouble, he's dreaming about me. It makes me proud and happy because Hanbin really trusts me.

I caressing Hanbin's cheeks gently, don't want him to wake up. I smile seeing him like this. But, it's not long before my smile replace with a frown. Hanbin was frowning in his sleep while mumble,

_"H-Hate Jaehoon. I-I wish Bobby will punch his face once..."_

"Jaehoon? Ohh.. it must be his ex's name." I mumbled to myself trying to remember that name.

_"B-Bobby_ _hyung_ _is so cool. I l-love him already.."_

This kid need to stop being like this. My heart become weaker every times he talked like this.

_"W-Why can't he left me alone? I want to be happy too.."_

After that last sentence, I gasped shockingly when Hanbin suddenly cried. Almost instantly, I caress his head and held his hand tightly.

"Shhhhh... You're gonna be fine. I'm here. I'll take care of you for the rest of my life. I'll make you the happiest boy in the world."

After a while, Hanbin whimpered slightly and calm down. I hate seeing the tears track on his cheeks. I wish I have this superpower that can take all his sadness and give him all the happiness that he deserves.

I kiss his forehead gently and take off the seatbelt on him and begin to pick him up bridal style. His body weight is light as a feather and my worried arise once more about him.

I close the door of my car and lock it. I walked inside my house as quickly as I can so that Hanbin won't feel cold.

Once I'm inside my house, I went straight to my room and lay him slowly on the bed and cover him with my silk, soft comforter. I kiss his head one last time before I walked out of the room to call someone.

_/ Ring ring /_

I don't even have to wait for too long before the caller that I call answer it in rush.

_"Hello? Bobby hyung?"_

"Hey Chanu. Listen up. I need you to listen very carefully what I want to say."

_"H-Hyung... What's wrong? You making me nervous."_

"It's about Hanbin. Well, he encounters with his ex again at the party and it doesn't end up good."

_"Shit! Is he okay hyung?"_

"Yeah.. he's fine. He's at my house now. I need you to help me with something. Tomorrow, my friends and I will meet and we will discuss how to confront that jerk. While I'm busy doing that, can you please stay with Hanbin? Taking him out for shopping, eating his favourite foods or something else. As long as he's not with me. Because I'm pretty sure after tonight's scene, he won't let me go."

_"Ahhh! Okay hyung. I'll do anything I can. I-I wish I was there to confront that jerk! I really want to punch his face once!"_

Chanwoo said with so much hatred in his voice making me startled. This boy is really something.

"I don't want you to meet him. I know you hate him, but Hanbin won't like it if you starting a fight with him, right? So, let just me do the work."

_"But, you're special to Hanbin hyung too. Hanbin hyung will be sad knowing you're having a fight with that jerk just because of him."_

Chanwoo said sadly making me think for a while. I sigh heavily and say,

"Okay, okay. Like this. I'll try not to overwork myself on him. Not fight to much that will cause me trouble. I just want to talk to him, giving him some sense that messing up with Hanbin again won't give him any good in the future. Sound good to you?"

I can hear Chanwoo sigh on the other side of the call. I smile slightly because I just meet this boy but I already feel like want to take care of him too. What is this? I never felt like this before. 

_"Okay, hyung. But promise you will be careful? Hanbin hyung really love you, hyung. I don't want him to cry again."_

"I know, Chanwoo. I promise to be careful. Don't worry. I don't even think about want to make him cry again. It's enough for these few days that I've seen him cry. I don't want him to cry again. Unless it's the happy cry."

Chanwoo laughed slightly making me chuckled too. Then, suddenly...

**_"H-Hyung...?"_ **

"Chan-"

_"I know, hyung. I heard that. Go. I'll talk to aunty and uncle about Hanbin hyung. Don't worry."_

"You're life saviour, Chanwoo! I owe you one."

_"Buy me food next time we meet then it's solved."_

I chuckled with his innocent request. I shake my head a bit and begin to walk back to my room while replied to Chanwoo,

"Fine, kid! I'll buy you anything you want. I've got to go now. Talk to you later okay? Thanks, Chanwoo!"

_"No problem, hyung."_

After I hung up, I quickly run to my room. Once I open the door, I saw my baby already awake and he was leaning his back on the headboard of my bed.

"Baby?"

"Hyungie~" Hanbin said cutely, with his pouting lips, while his hands were calling me closer.

I chuckled seeing this scene. I walked inside my room slowly and close the door. I went to him and sit on the side of the bed.

"How do you feel, baby?" I said gently while pushing away his fringe.

Hanbin pouted his lips cutely and shake his head slowly.

"Not good. Miss you. My eyes sting. Thirsty. Headache." Hanbin complaint making me laugh. He seriously the cutest.

"Why are you laughing at my suffers ?" Hanbin whined and punch my chest lightly making me laughed even more.

"I hate you." Hanbin mumbled to himself and of course, I heard it too.

"Aww.. Come here. I'm sorry, baby. You're just so cute. I can't help myself from laughing seeing your cute acts."

I pull him closer to me and hugged him tightly. Hanbin sighs tiredly on my chest and his hands slowly curled around my waist and snuggle even more on me.

"Baby..." I started.

"Hmmm..."

"Tomorrow, I might not be going to spend time with you. I have something to do." I said in one breath.

"What thing?" Hanbin asked curiously but his head still on my chest.

"Errmmm..." I seriously don't know how to tell him. Like what should I say? I can't just say like  _'hey, tomorrow I'll be meeting your ex and I'm going to put some sense in his brain that disturbing you again will make him suffer for the rest of his life.'_ right?

"Hyung?" Hanbin call me when I quiet for awhile.

I sigh heavily and caress his hair gently. 

"I'll be meeting your ex."

After I said that, I can feel Hanbin froze against my body and almost immediately he pulls away from me and stare at me with wide, trembling eyes.

"M-My w-what? Y-You means? W-Why? Y-You don't have to. H-Hyung... H-He wi-" Hanbin stuttering while his hands gripping my shirt so tightly.

"Shhhh... I'll be fine. I promise. Don't worry about me okay? You'll stay with Chanwoo for a while okay? Until I've done meeting him?"

"N-No... Please don't go. I don't want you to go and meet him. I'm okay. No need to meet him. Hyungie~" Hanbin whined but in the same time his eyes watering. My heart broken once again seeing him like this.

I bring him closer to me and kiss his lips gently. When I pull away from him, he stare at me with his sad eyes and his tears already flow down his cheeks.

"Baby, don't cry..." I wiped his tears with my thumb and he close his eyes for a second before he open it again and stare at me.

"I don't want you to go hyung. Please don't go. Don't you love me anymore?" Hanbin asked me a very ridiculous question making me panic.

"No no no. Baby. I always love you. Forever and always. Don't think like that..." I said while kissing his forehead gently.

"Then, why are you doing this? I don't want you to involve yourself with him, hyung. H-He... I hate him. Please don't go. I don't want you to go." Hanbin plead me with his tearing eyes making me sad and curious. What have that jerk do to him until he really afraid of him?

"Why are you so afraid that I'm going to meet him, baby? I'm not going alone. I'll be going with others. Don't worry about me."

"I'm not worry about you, hyung. I know you will be fine. You're strong. But I'm not really convinced about what he will do to you. He love to manipulate people with his talk and I'm afraid that he will..."

"What? Manipulate me and the others? Seriously, baby? Do you think I'll be listening to his words?"

"I don't know, hyung. We just met. And then you said you love me. What if he manipulate you, saying that I'm the bad guy. Not him. Will you still believe what I'll be saying to you??"

"Baby..."

"I tried hyung. I tried. I really tried to forget what he just do to me. But I can't. I still having that trauma. That nightmare. Every times I close my eyes, that scene repeating inside my mind. It's hunting my whole life and I'm so afraid."

"Hanbin, baby. Tell me the truth. There must be something you didn't tell me fully. Please tell me. I want to help you. I want to see you happy again. Please, baby." I plead him because I really don't like where is this conversation goes.

"I-I'm scared. If I tell you, you will hate me and leave me."

"No. Why would I leave you just because of what happen in the past. Baby, trust me. I love you for what you now. Not for what happen to you in the past. The past has make you now. So, don't say like that." I said and bring him closer to me once again and hug him. Hanbin immediately cried out loud once he lean his head on my chest. I seriously hate seeing him like this.

"H-Hyung..."

"Yes, baby?"

"Promise me you won't leave me?"

"Promise, baby. With my whole life."

"Hyung... I lie to you. About the story I told you yesterday. I told you that he make some rumor that I'm a fuckboy right? After I broke up with him? I lie. He doesn't really like with my decision on breaking up with him. It's true that he have make the rumor. But, it's not end that way. After he spread rumor about me being a fuckboy, and almost make my father come to the school, he hire some guys in the football team to kidnapped me. You know I've been distressed about the rumor, the hates from the students at my school, my father decided that we should just move away from Busan. But, I can't just quit school like that. The principal at my school say that I need to attend school one more week before I can move away. That one more week that make my life miserable until now." Hanbin stop talking for a while and hug me tight.

"After my ex and the guys from the football team kidnapped me, they bring me to this one abandoned house. And at there, they.." Hanbin stop talking and hide his face against my chest while cried.

"What did they do to you, baby?" I can feel this is not going to be good. I was holding him tight against my chest. I can feel the fire in my heart are burning right now.

"They raped me. They raped me, hyung. My ex even record it while laughing. I still remember his laugh back then. It's hunting my sleep every night. After they done with me, they threatened me, saying that if I'm telling this to anyone, they would post the video at our school website. Let the whole school knows about this. I was so scared. I don't have any good friends that I want to share my problems. I'm scared to tell Chanwoo about it not because I'm scared about they will post the video, but I'm scared that Chanwoo will come and find them. Because I know he will do that. And if he find them, and of course my parents will found out too. I decided to not telling anyone about it. So, after that, they left me alone in that house. I managed to get up from the floor and came home with my sore and bruises body. I'm thankful that when I come home, my parents are not home yet from their work. I went to shower quickly and scrubbed my body so hardly, trying to vanished the feeling of them touching my body. The scrub making my skin turns red but I still can feel their hands on my body."

"Fuck! Baby! Why don't you tell me sooner about this? Chanwoo and your parents didn't know about this?" I pull him away from my chest for a moment and stare at his eyes. Hanbin's eyes were already red because of crying too much.

"I'm scared, hyung. I feel dirty. That's why I doubting myself when you said you love me. I'm dirty and I'm sure nobody will love me. And about that, yes. They didn't know about this. They only knows until that rumor. About I'm been r-raped, they didn't know. We moved here because my parents were worried about my mental health. I was trying to kill myself after that case. And parents and Chanwoo thought I was depressed about the rumor. Actually it's not. I was feeling depressed and dirty because of the case."

"Oh my god. Baby! Why are you doing this to yourself? You should tell them. Listen to me okay? I don't want you to say like that again! About yourself. You're not dirty. You're my angel, remember? My beautiful and eternal angel. So, whatever happen to you, trust me, I won't let it happen again. And for those who do that to you, they will get their consequences. I swear they won't get away so easily like that. Not with me around." I said with so much hatred in my voice. I swear I'll catch those guys. No matter what happen.

Hanbin quiet for a moment then look at me in the eyes. "Hyung... promise me something."

"Anything, baby. Anything."

"If tomorrow you will meet him, please don't fight too much. I don't want you and the others to get into trouble. We still studying, remember?" My baby said quietly. I salute his strong heart. Even though his problem is 4 times more worse than me, he still worrying about me.

"Baby, don't worry. I promise. I won't do anything that will ruined our future together." I said gently while kissing his forehead. I can hear he sigh tiredly and almost immediately he slumped his body fully on my body.

"I'm tired hyung. Tired running away from my past. Tired getting scared. Tired with all of these. When will this end?" Hanbin said against my chest with a broken voice making my heart broken too.

"Soon, baby. Soon. This will end soon and you will be happy again. I promise you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Been busy studying for final. I still have 3 more papers and after that I'm done. So, this quick chapter is for you guys. Next chapter will be soooooo interesting. *spoiler* you will get to see Bobby fight!
> 
> Yeayyy! Okay, so have a good day peeps! And one more thing, Congratulations to iKON for winning Bonsang and Daesang at GDA ! They look so shock and happy. And make sure to stay tune for the comeback tomorrow. I'M OKAY. I have 1 paper tomorrow and i hope I can go through it perfectly~
> 
> Stay healthy everyone! ♡♡♡♡♡
> 
> Love,  
> Jiea


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a slightly longer chapter from the previous. Thank you for all the support! Please enjoy the chapter~ I love you guys a lot~ ♡♡

******_Bobby_ ** **_POV_ **

This is the day I've been waiting so long. To confront that jerk for hurting my angel.

After sending my baby back to his house, his parents didn't ask me anything regarding yesterday's night. I assumed Chanwoo has already told them. After I said my goodbye to my angel who reluctantly let go of my shirt, I kiss his forehead one last time before I smile knowingly at Chanwoo. I look back at my baby who so anxious and sad seeing me go. I mouth at him,  _I'll message you. Love you!_  And that makes my baby angel smile a bit. I feel content seeing him smile, even though it's just a little. I get into my car and drive away from the house. In my head right now is only about that  _Jaehoon_ guy. You're sure messing with a wrong guy.

Once I arrived at my house, immediately I send a quick message to my friends.

_**Weird Friends ♡** _

_**Me**_  
Try to come to my house in 30 minutes.  
And Yunhyeong, please bring Eunjin too if you can.

_**Jinan**_  
What's wrong? Jiwon? What's happen?

_**Evil angel**_  
On my way with June, hyung. We will be there in 10.

_**Yun**_  
Why I have to bring Eunjin along? Is this about what happened last night?

_**June**_  
Stop with the questions, hyung. Just come, will you? ヽ(*'Д')ﾉ

_**Yun**_  
Stop using that kaomoji. No one uses it now. Do you think you're cute? Only Hanbin is cute in our group now. 😜

_**June**_  
Arghhh! You're no fun, hyung ●︿●

_**Jinan**_  
Can you both stop fighting for a sec and please can someone answer my question early? 😣

_**Evil angel**_  
We're sorry, hyung. Just come to Jiwon hyung's house and we will explain everything to you. And Jiwon hyung! We almost there!

_**Me**_  
Okay, Dong. Just come inside. And Jinan, I'll explain everything later when everyone already arrives.

_**Yun**_  
Okay, Jiwon. And Eunjin is coming along with me. Be there in 10.

_**Jinan**_  
Okay, Jiwon. I'll be coming in 5.

_**Me**_  
Thanks, guys.

////

"Now, can someone please explain to me what's going on yesterday? And where's Hanbin?" Jinhwan asked cluelessly. He must feel a little regret for not coming to the birthday party yesterday's night.

I sigh heavily and before I can speak, Eunjin suddenly asked me.

"Yeah, oppa. Where is that cute oppa?"

"Cute oppa hah?" Yunhyeong teases his sister making Eunjin blushes slightly and punch her brother's shoulder lightly.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Yunhyeong said while chuckling. He ruffles his sister's hair before he proceeds to kiss his sister's head gently. I smile seeing their relationship between siblings. Suddenly, all the problems that I was thinking, vanish. I shake my head a bit and look at them one by one before I start talking.

"Hanbin is with his cousin. I told him to stay with his cousin for this whole day."

"Why? Is this about yesterday?" Yunhyeong asked me. I look at him and take a deep breath. I can see from the corner of my eyes, Donghyuk and June were staring at me worriedly. Donghyuk must already tell June about what happened. I sighed one last time before I told them everything.

"Yes. It's about yesterday. I need help. From all of you. I need to meet that guy last night."

"What guy?" Jinhwan asked.

I look at him and unconsciously I bite my lower lips. "There was a guy at the party last night. He makes Hanbin cried and having a panic attack."

"WHAT?" Jinhwan shouts shockingly. Eunjin who didn't know what's going on, startled besides her brother.

I look over and Eunjin and asked her gently.

"Eunjin-ah... I'm sorry to involve you in this but oppa really need your help. Did you know a guy name Jaehoon? From your school or somewhere else?"

Eunjin look at me confused before she smiles widely at me.

"Yeah, I know him. He is my senior at my school. But I'm not really close to him because he's arrogant. Why oppa? Is he the one who hurt that cute oppa?" Eunjin asked worriedly. I can see that her eyes already full of tears. I look at her one last time before I nodded my head.

"Yes. He's the one who makes Hanbin cried yesterday. He is Hanbin ex from Busan. And he's the one who makes Hanbin suffer for his entire life. And I want to meet him because I need to ask something really important." I said with so much hatred in my voice. Suddenly, all my patience flew away. Anger has controlled my body.

"Oppa.." Eunjin call me.

I look at her and saw she already cried. "What will you do if you meet him, oppa? Are you gonna beat him up?" Eunjin asked worriedly at me.

I look at her and nodded my head. "I will if I have too. If he doesn't answer all questions, maybe I will." I said while wiping her tears.

"Jiwon-ah.." Jinhwan call but I cut him.

"I promise Hanbin for not doing anything that will ruin my future. Our future. But, this. I can't guaranty that I can keep that promise. This is too much."

"Can you perhaps tell us what actually happens to Hanbin?" Jinhwan asked gently at me. I glance at him before I sigh heavily. I really don't want to recall what just Hanbin told me yesterday but if I didn't tell them, how would they help me and Hanbin? I ruffle my hair frustrating and stand up from the sofa that I was sitting and began to walked in front of them while told them the whole story on what just Hanbin told me.

"Hanbin, he had a trauma. He doesn't like skinship. He afraid when people touch him. But when he comes here, that trauma vanished slowly. He started to open up himself slowly towards people. But, when he meets this jerk again, his trauma come back."

"What trauma?" Jinhwan asked seriously. I look at him painfully and say,

"He has been raped at Busan before. And this Jaehoon guy is the one who plans it. Hanbin date this guy for just a short time but then he breakup with him because Hanbin finds out that Jaehoon dates him just from a bet with his friends. To make a gay fall in love with him. Hanbin was heartbroken and he decided to break things off with him. But, this guy right here is not satisfied. He decided to spread a rumour that Hanbin is a fuckboy and because of that, all the students at his school hate him."

I stop talking for a while until Donghyuk comes to me and pulls my fingers from my mouth. I didn't know that I was biting my nails. I look at him confused and he looks at me worriedly. He pulls me down to sit next to him and he wrapped his arm to my waist, like hugging me. I sigh heavily before continue,

"Hanbin has been depressed with the rumour and his father decided to move away from Busan. But, Hanbin still has to attend school for one more week. And along this one week, that changes everything about him."

"Oh my god." Yunhyeong said shockingly. I look up at him and saw he was looking at me with wide eyes. I look back at my hands on my lap and continue,

"Along the week, Hanbin attend his classes like always. He didn't talk to anyone and students will give him some weird looks and say disgusting words. Hanbin ignores it all but then, before the week end, he been kidnapped by some guys from the football team and they brought him to an abandoned house. At there, the boys raped him and this jerk is the one who records all the things that happen."

"Fuck! We need to find these guys! All of them! I can't do this anymore! We seriously need to find them!" Yunhyeong suddenly stands up and curse. His sister who sat next to him, startled seeing her brother like that.

"Oppa... Plea-"

"No, Eunjin! You need to help us. Find that guy. Where he lives. I'm not going to let him off. I swear." Yunhyeong said angrily while fisting his fist.

"Yun.. calm down." I tried to calm him down even though I almost launching out my anger too.

"How come I'll calm down? This is about Hanbin! Your boyfriend! Our friend! How come you look so relax?" Yunhyeong shouts at me making me stand up from the sofa and grabbed his collar. I can't take it anymore.

"Don't tempt me, Yun. Don't. I swear I will lose all my patience with you if you don't fucking act sane right now! What do you want me to do? Go to him and kill him? Beat them up? Yun, remember. It's true that this guy is the one who hurt Hanbin, but if we in trouble because of this guy, Hanbin will be hurt even more. He's more fragile than you think, Yun. Don't act recklessly. Think first!" I said seriously and push him slightly away from me.

I groaned angrily and walk away from the living room to go to the kitchen. I take a glass of water and gulped it down almost instantly. I really mad right now but suddenly my phone ring. I take it out from my pocket and look at the caller ID.

_**My baby angel ♡** _

Immediately all my anger flew away and I smile seeing that ID. I quickly answer and sighed relieved when I heard my angel's voice.

_"_ _Hyungieee_ _~"_

"Hey, baby..."

_"I'm sorry to disturb your meeting. But I miss you."_

I smile listening to his cute, whining voice.

"I miss you too, baby. Tomorrow we meet okay?"

_"Can I just come along with you guys? I know you're worried about me but-"_

"Baby, you know it's dangerous right? I don't want him to do anything bad at you again. Just stay with Chanwoo for this whole day. I'll take care of the things."

_"_ _Hmmmmm_ _.. okay. But promise me something?"_

"Of course, angel. Anything."

_"Promise me you will come home safe? No injuries?"_

"Baby..."

_"_ _Hyung_ _~ please... I don't know what will happen to me if you were injured because of him. Please,_ _hyung_ _. Promise me."_

I sigh heavily. I ruffle my hair roughly and replied,

"I'll try, baby. I'll try. But, I can't promise you that I won't get injured. Just bruises and scratches. But, I can promise you that after I've done with him, I come to pick you up from your house and you can sleep at my house. How's that sound to you?"

It's quiet for a while before I hear my baby's sigh tiredly.

_"Okay,_ _hyung_ _. Please be careful and_ _hyung_ _..."_

"Yes, baby?"

_"I love you. Just want you to know that I love you. So much."_

I'm speechless. I gulped hard and I can feel my eyes are already sting right now. Suddenly, I don't feel like want to meet that jerk anymore. All I want to do now is to go back to my baby's house and hug him tight and never let go.

"I-I... I love you too, baby. So, so, so much. Wait for me, okay? I'll be back soon."

I said while fisting my fist. I'm so determined to finish this thing faster.

_"Okay,_ _hyung_ _. I'll wait for you."_

I reluctant to hang up from the call. But because I need to go to meet that jerk, I have to. I look in front of me and suddenly I saw my friends were already looking at me worriedly. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.  _You can do it,_ _Jiwon_ _. You can do it. Control your anger and get this thing over!_

I open my eyes back and let out a big sigh. I put my glass early into the sink, thinking that I'll just wash it after I'm home later.

I walked back to the living room and almost immediately Yunhyeong went to me and hug me. It shocks me, yes. But, the hug makes me calm a bit.

"I'm sorry, Jiwon. I should have control my anger more. I just... I just can't take it. Hanbin is already one of us. So, my protective side appears all of sudden. You do know me right?"

I chuckled hearing his explanation. I nodded my head and grip his shoulder a bit.

"Don't worry, Yun. I understand. I'm sorry too for raising my voice at you. And grabbing your collar." I said while fixing his collar. Yunhyeong laughs at me and slings his arm around my shoulder.

"That's is the least thing you should be concerning. Right now, what should we do?" Yunhyeong said while wiggling his brows.

"Right! Meeting that jerk. Do you-"

"Eunjin already give me his address. Let just meet him at his house."

I glance at Eunjin behind Yunhyeong and smile at her thankful.

"Thank you, Eunjin. I owe you."

Eunjin looks at me and smile. "It's nothing oppa. That was the least thing I can do to help you and that cute oppa."

"His name is Hanbin by the way not cute oppa." Yunhyeong teases his sister once again making Eunjin hiss at him cutely.

"Stop teasing me!" Eunjin said while smacking Yunhyeong's arm. Yunhyeong just laughs at his sister and ruffles her hair.

"Sorry sweetheart. Don't be mad at me."

Eunjin rolled her eyes at Yunhyeong and cross her arms against her chest cutely. I shake my head seeing their bickering.

"Okay, okay. Guys. Enough with the teasing. Eunjin, I'll be going with Yunhyong later, so you stay here with Donghyuk, June and Jinhwan okay?"

"Okay, opp-"

"I want to come." June suddenly said.

I look behind me and saw June was staring at me with 2 pairs of serious eyes.

"June.."

"No. I want to go. Please let me come too..." June plead. He actually pleads me making me gasped shocking. June never pleads anyone. No matter what the situation is.

"June, not now. Please. You know that we're not going to have a fight right?" I said to him but he just shook his head and stand up from the sofa.

"Oh come on! What's the point we going to meet him if we not even have a slight fight?" June said frustrating make my eyes widen.

"He's a fucking jerk! No way I'm going to let him get away just like that."

"Koo Junhoe!" Jinhwan suddenly shouts making the atmosphere in the living room becomes tight.

"What hyung? What you expect me to react? I don't even know him. I don't know where he's from but you know what? I feel so angry seeing him. You don't know how shaking Hanbin hyung last night. How he's holding tight Donghyuk before Jiwon hyung come. How he's cling on Jiwon hyung like if he let go, he possibly die. You don't know that. And guess what that jerk do? He has the audacity to laugh. At us! At Hanbin hyung! Like it's kind of funny seeing Hanbin hyung cry like that. If not because Donghyuk and Yunhyeong hyung pulls me away from that jerk, he won't be alive today! Now, give me a fucking reason on why you don't want me to come along!"

June shout angrily making me startled. I never saw he mad like this. Like never. Usually, the one who always gets mad is me and Jinhwan. But now, seeing he like this, making me amused.

"June-ah... please calm down a bit. You're making Eunjin afraid." I said gently as I can, trying to calm down the angry June while taking a glance at Eunjin who already inside Yunhyeong's hug.

June looked at me for a sec before he looks at Yunhyeong and his sister. He sighs heavily and says,

"I-I... I'm sorry hyung. I just can't take it when someone acts like that to someone else. Hanbin hyung deserves better. He doesn't deserve to be treated like that. I can't let that man go. Don't let him go like that, hyung."

June looks at me with a sad face. I'm so relieved Hanbin have them to protect him beside me. I pull June close to me and hug him tight.

"Don't worry, June-ah.. I'll never let that jerk away. I promise. Let just me and Yunhyeong go okay? Please? You still have your jiu-jitsu tournament with Jinhwan. I don't want anything bad to happen to you before the tournament."

June pulls away from me and pouted his lips cutely. I'm shocked for the third time today. First is because June was pleading me, second he's angrily shout, launching his anger and now he's acting cute. June never acts cute around me and the others. Seeing him like this made me chuckled. Because it makes him look young, like his age.

"Fine! I'll stay." June said after a whole minute passes.

I sigh relieved and ruffles his hair gently. "Thank you, June."

I look back at Yunhyeong and smile at him. "Let's get going."

Yunhyeong nodded his head at me and look at his sister.

"Stay safe with them, okay? I'll be back. I love you." Yunhyeong said to his sister and kiss her forehead gently.

"Take care oppa." Eunjin said to Yunhyeong and me.

I take a deep breath and walked out of my house. I'm determined to finish this one and for all.

»»»

"Are you sure that this is his house?" I asked Yunhyeong who next to me, in my car, looking at the big house in front of us.

"Yeah, this is the house. According to the address that Eunjin gave me early."

"Well, if that so, let's get inside." I turn off my car's engine and both of us get out of the car.

"It looks like a family house. Don't you think?" Yunhyeong asked me when we both already stand in front of the front door.

"I thought so too. But, let's just find out first." I said and knock the door twice.

_"Wait a sec! I'm coming~"_

I look at Yunhyeong with a confused face when we heard the voice that kind of older woman.

"Yes? May I help you?"

The door open and appear an old lady that was maybe in her mid thirty. I smile cautiously at her and bow politely.

"I'm sorry to disturb your day, madam. But is this Lee Jaehoon's house?"

The lady in front of me look confused before she smiles widely. "Ahh! Yes, yes. This is Jaehoon's house. May I know who are you two gentlemen?"

I look at Yunhyeong for awhile because I don't know what to say. But, I'm glad I bring Yunhyeong because he's the one who replied.

"Ahh! We're sorry for coming like this. I'm Yunhyeong and this is Bobby. We are Jaehoon's friends from Busan. And perhaps can we meet him today?"

"Ohh! Jaehoon's friends? That's great! But Jaehoonie is out of town today. But you two can come inside and wait for him. He will be back before dawn."

Yunhyeong looks at me with a knowing look. I look back at the lady and smile respectively.

"Thank you so much for having us, madam."

"Ahhh! That's fine! Jaehoon really seldom tell aunty about his friends. So, it's good to know about you guys. Come in, come in." The lady said happily. I gulped nervously while taking a glance at Yunhyeong who also looks nervous.

_"Are we going to ask his mother about Hanbin? Or just wait for that jerk to come back?"_

Yunhyeong whispered to me as we walked inside the house. I glance at him and say,  _"We try to ask his mother if his mother knows Hanbin. If not, that jerk must be dating Hanbin without taking him to meet his parents."_

"So, tell me. How Jaehoonie usually act at school? He doesn't tell aunty or his father anything about his school. Sometimes I thought he might do something horrible at school and he tried to hide it from us."

That jerk's mother laughs slightly. I suddenly don't have any heart to tell her what has her son does. Maybe his mother didn't know anything about it. What to do?

"Actually, aunty. We need to ask you something regarding Jaehoon." I said making the lady stop laughing and look at me worriedly.

"About Jaehoon? What's wrong with him? Is he do something bad?"

I gulped nervously and glance at Yunhyeong who suddenly lean forward and stare at the lady with serious eyes.

_"_ _Yun-_ _"_

"Actually yes. Your son, have been making terrible mistakes. He makes my best friend, his boyfriend traumatized for the rest of his life."

I stunned. I look back at the lady and she was staring at me and Yunhyeong with wide eyes.

"T-Traumatized? M-Mistakes?" I can see the lady has already tears in her eyes.

"Aunty, do you know a boy name Kim Hanbin?" Yunhyeong suddenly asked her making she stare at us for a moment before speak,

"Kim Hanbin? I don't think I know any boy name Kim Hanbin. Because, like I said early, Jaehoon never told me or his father anything." The lady said confused while wiping her tears making us even confused. Suddenly,

"Ahh! Maybe he's the boy!"

"What boy, aunty?" Yunhyeong and I ask curiously.

"Aunty once come inside his room when he was in school before aunty want to clean up. And aunty found a picture. Jaehoon and a boy. He was hugging the boy from behind. Let aunty go and find it." The lady said as she stand up and walked to one of the cabinet in the living room.

I look at Yunhyeong and he looks at me with the same confused face.

"Hah! This picture! Aunty take it from Jaehoon because he seems want to throw the picture away. Aunty found it under his bed."

The lady said and pass us the picture. I took it with my shaking hand and once I look at it, I stop breathing for a moment. It's true. It's my baby angel and his ex. The jerk that ruined my baby's life.

"Is it true then? This is that boy?" The lady asked us. Yunhyeong look at me slightly and look back at the lady.

"Yes. It's true. This is Kim Hanbin." Yunhyeong said on my behalf.

"Great! Can you two tell aunty if they're in a relationship?" The lady asked curiously.

Yunhyeong look at me, like waiting for my signal to answer. But, I don't want him to do it. This is about my baby. And let me do it.

"Y-Yes. They are in a relationship before but it's not long. Something has happen."

"Something has happen? Is t-this c-connected with what has you said early?" The lady stuttered.

I stare at the lady for a moment and nodded my head slowly.

"Oh my god... what have my Jaehoonie done??" The lady wailed while crying making my heart break a little. No mother in this world would like her son to do something what that jerk do. But she need to know.

"Aunty, I hope you will calm down. Jaehoon, h-he-"

"He makes a terrible mistakes that me and my friend would never forgive him." Yunhyeong beat me up and say making the lady look up at him with her tearing eyes.

"M-Mistakes?"

"The first mistake is that he used my best friend as a game to win his bet on dating a gay. Second, he spread a rumour about my best friend for being a fuckboy after my best friend breaks up with him. And third, he hired some guys from his school to kidnapped my best friend and lastly madam, he makes that guys to raped my best friend and he has the audacity to record it all. He also threatened my best friend to not tell anyone about it because if he does, your son will destroy his life forever. So madam, we come here to asked your son to give us the recording and tell us everything what's happen on that day and why he do that to my best friend because me and my friend here, who you know that the boyfriend of the one that your son played with, didn't have any patience left in us."

"Oh my god!" The lady cupped her mouth while her tears flow down even more her cheeks.

Yunhyeong after he told everything to the lady, lean back against the sofa while he breathing so hard.

_"_ _Yun_ _.."_

_"I can't take it,_ _Ji_ _. Don't worry. I know you don't want to make Hanbin sad. I'll do the work today. If you can't do it, I'll do it."_

I look back at the lady and she was still crying. Then suddenly,

_"_ _Eomma_ _! I'm home~"_

Yunhyeong and I stand up from the sofa and look at the person who just come in.

"Eom- you! You the one last ni-"

That jerk can't even finished his sentence because I just punch his face real hard making he stumble down on the floor.

"Bobby!" "My god! Jaehoonie!"

Yunhyeong immediately pulls me away from the jerk while the lady went to her son.

"Are you crazy?!" Yunhyeong shout at me. I look at him with so much hatred and replied,

"YES! YES I'M CRAZY! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT FROM ME? YOU WANT ME TO HAVE A FRIENDLY MEETING WITH HIM? FUCKING NO!"

I push Yunhyeong away from me and went back at the jerk. I pull him up by his collar and said to him in a very dangerous voice that I seldom used.

"You need to tell me where did you put that recording because I don't hesitate to punch you again, in front of your mother."

I can see he was trembling a bit in my hand but he has the audacity to smirked at me.

"What recording that you mention? Ahhh! That recording? But I want to keep it tho. Hanbin looks hot like-"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I punch him once again and he attack me too. We have serious fight in the living room. I swear, in this instant, I might kill him if he decided to act like this once again.

"BOBBY! STOP! COME ON! LET HIM GO! KIM JIWON!" Yunhyeong pulls me away from that bastard and I manage to look at him for a moment.

I saw his face was bleeding and also his fist. I know my face also like that. I look at him hardly as Yunhyeong hold me tight, afraid that I might launch myself towards that jerk again.

"Jaehoon! Please just give them the recording! Why do you do this! What is wrong with you! You have destroyed someone else's life! LEE JAEHOON!"

The lady shout pitifully at her son while hitting his body repeatedly. That jerk just look at his mother without saying anything.

"I'm going to call your uncle. I'm not going to let this go. No matter what. Not even when you're my son. You need your punishment." The lady said as she stand up from the floor but that jerk suddenly hold his mother's legs while crying.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry, eomma. Please don't call uncle. I don't w-want to go to jail."

I look in front of me with wide eyes and mouth agape. I look at Yunhyeong with confused face.

"I can't believe you do this, son. I've send you to school for you to study well and become successful in the future. But- I don't care. Let my legs go." The lady said once again and peels her son's hand from her legs and went to the tv table to get her phone.

_"Hello..."_

I look back at the jerk and begin to interrogate him for a moment.

"Why did you do that to Hanbin? What have he done to you until you- why?" I was trembling on the floor. If Yunhyeong not behind me, holding me tight, I don't know what happen."

"I-I hate him. I hate how happy he is. I hate no matter what I do to him, he still have that smile on his face. No matter how he doesn't have friends, he still manage to be the top student. The all the teachers love him. I become jealous. I got all I want. I have money, I have fame, I have friends but still because of jealousy, I did that to him. I never really want to do anything bad to him but because my friends making that bet, saying that I will be more famous if I manage to get him fall in love with me, I become greedy."

I stop breathing for a moment. All of this happens because of  _jealousy?_  I can't process all these informations correctly.

"If you only going to hurt him by that bet, why you hired those guys to r-rape him?" I asked stuttered. Yunhyeong look at me worried.

"I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what come to me but I become more angry. After Hanbin breakup with me, the school start saying that I'm not that great because Hanbin managed to breakup with me. I lose my fame. So, I become furious. I make that rumor about him being a fuckboy. And I'm happy seeing how when he went to school, people will talk shit about him."

"Y-You!"

"I then heard that he will be moving away. So, my greedy to become famous is still there. I then hired those football guys and kidnapped him. When they brought him to that house, Hanbin was already crying, pleading me to let him go. I was mad that he make me lose my fame, so I told that guys to rape him and I record it so that I can threaten him."

"I-I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry. I learn my mistake. Please don't send me to jail. Please..." That jerk was begging on my legs.

I push him away and say,

"Just because of fame, you destroy a life. Just because you can't control your anger, you have make a person suffered for the rest of his life. Your sorry won't turn back time. Your sorry won't make my boyfriend happy without the trauma chasing him. I hope you will rot in hell and I hope I won't see you again! You deserve a hell punishment on what you have done to Hanbin."

After that, we heard a police siren and suddenly an officer walked in and look at us.

"Lee Jaehoon!"

That jerk look up from my legs and look at the officer with trembling eyes.

"U-Uncle.."

"I... I can't believe this. Take him!" The officer said to the other officers and they take away that jerk from the living room. I still blur with all of this. I can feel my tears already flow down my cheeks. I was trembling when I heard what just happen. My baby angel have suffered a lot just because someone who is greedy with fame.

"Bobby? Jiwon-ah? Are you okay?" Yunhyeong shake my body slightly making me look up at him. He was staring down at me with wide eyes, and concern face.

"I-I.. we need to go home now. Hanbin is waiting for me." I said as I'm trying to stand up from the floor.

"Mr. Bobby?" I startled when someone call my name. I forget that the officer is still in the house. I look in front of me and saw the officer was staring at my not-so-good-looking-anymore face.

"Yes, officer?"

"Perhaps you have time for me to asked some questions?"

I look at Yunhyeong and look back at the officer. "Of course, yes sir."

We went back to the sofa and the officer sit in front of me while holding a notepad and a pen. I gulped tiredly and waiting for the officer to asked questions. This is the tiredness day for me. I can't wait to go home and hug my baby.

»»»

"Call me if Mr. Hanbin can or cannot come to the station."

"Yes, sir. I'll try my best. Thank you once again." Yunhyeong and I bow politely at the officer and the officer walked away with that jerk in his police car.

I look at Yunhyeong and sigh heavily. "Can we just go home now. I'm tired."

"Okay. But I'll drive. You look not in a good shape right now. I don't know what will Hanbin react if we arrives at his house later." Yunhyeong said making me chuckled.

"It's okay. I'll tell him later. All of this. He need to know too."

"If you say so. Come. Let's get going." Yunhyeong help me up from the sofa and before we walked out from the house, the lady come to us with tearing eyes.

"Please tell Hanbin that aunty is sorry."

I look at the lady and look Yunhyeong.

"Aunty, it's not your fault."

"It is. It's aunty's fault for not being a good mother to him. He become like this become of aunty who lack of teaching him. Aunty hope Hanbin will forgive us." The lady cried making me sad. I never like seeing a mother cries. Because I suddenly remember my mother.

"Aunty, I'm sure Hanbin will forgive you. But for your son, I don't think it will be sooner."

"I understand. Perhaps, if he in a good state, aunty and uncle want to meet him and apologize face to face?"

I glance at Yunhyeong who shocked with that request.

"I'll try to asked him, aunty. If anything, we inform you."

"Yes, yes. Please inform aunty anytime." The lady said and went to take her phone just to give me her phone number.

"Okay, aunty. I guess we should go now."

"Yes, aunty is sorry once again. Please be safe on your way back home." The lady said gently to us and we walked back to our car. Yunhyeong take the driver seat while I'm taking the passenger seat.

"This is so tiring!" Yunhyeong shout once we in the car.

"Remind me to not being greedy for fame. I don't want to have a pitiful life like that jerk." Yunhyeong whined while drive making me laugh at him.

"Don't worry, Yun. June won't let you get away if you ever act like that."

"Oh damn! I forget about him. I'm glad he's not coming with us. If not, we will be going along with that jerk to the police station." Yunhyeong said while pouting his lips dejected.

I just laugh seeing his facial face. Maybe I have the  best group of friends ever and I don't want to exchange them with anything in this world.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Bobb_ ** **_y_ ** **_POV_ **

"Yun, just send me to Hanbin's house. You can drive back to my house." I said.

"Are you sure? I thought you want to go back home?" Yunhyeong asked me weirdly.

"I'm sure. Hanbin need me right now. And please tell the others about what's happen, okay? If you guys want to sleep over at my house, be my guest. Just use whatever you like. You know my house right?" I look at Yunhyeong a bit.

Once we arrives at Hanbin's house, Yunhyeong look at me with serious eyes.

"Just, make sure to tell everything to Hanbin and his parents. About the interrogation, about that jerk's mother. All of it. And please, I really hope there will be no one who would breaks your relationship apart. Because if there any, I'm not holding myself up again."

I smile warmly at Yunhyeong. He really the best! Always the one who really worried about me. The one who really concern and will do anything just to makes his friends happy.

"I will. Don't worry, Yun. I'll try my best to tell them everything. Well, I'm sure before I can even say anything, his mother already inspect my face and asked me questions." I said while chuckled making Yunhyeong laugh too.

"Well, that for sure. Now, go inside and meet you  _angel._  Sometimes, you guys are too much." Yunhyeong said annoyed making me laugh out loud.

I take off my seatbelt and say,

"What too much? We are normal, okay!"

"Normal my ass!" Yunhyeong shout at me making me shows my tongue at him childishly.

"Drive safe, Yun. I'll inform in the group later on."

"Okay, Ji. Give a hug to Hanbin and tell him not to worry anymore." Yunhyeong said sadly.

"I will. Go now!" I chuckled as I chase him away. Yunhyeong sigh tiredly at me and drive away from Hanbin's house.

I look in front of me as I take a deep breath.  _You can do it!_

_/ knock knock /_

_"Wait a minute, I'm coming~!"_

I stop breathing when I heard my baby's voice. I gulped nervously because I know what will happen once the door open.

"Who wa- hyungiee!?" Hanbin shout surprised.

"Hey, baby." I said gently as I smile at him. Suddenly, before I can even blinks, my baby launched forwards and hug me tight while crying.

I look in front of me and saw my baby's parents and Chanu, standing there, staring at me worriedly. Maybe they worried because Hanbin is crying and also seeing how bad my face is.

"Aunty, uncle. And Chanu.." I said politely and Hanbin's mother immediately went to me and pull me inside the house.

"Come in, come in. Oh my god! What happen to your face, son?" Hanbin's mother asked me worriedly like what a mother usually do.

"I-It's nothing, aunty. Actually, I have something to tell you guys. About Hanbin." I said straightforward because I can't hide it anymore after that jerk has been arrested.

"About Hanbin?? Okay, okay. Come inside first. We take care of your wound first and then you can tell us what you want to tell, okay?" Hanbin's mother said gently at me. I nodded my head and walked inside the house with Hanbin still in my arms, hugging me so tightly.

"Hanbin, dear. Let go of Jiwon first. We need to tend his wounds first." Hanbin's father said gently but Hanbin shake his head lightly against my chest and say,

"I don't want. Let just me tend his wounds."

I look at his parents who looking at me with worried face. "It's okay, uncle. I'll just let him tend my wounds in his room. After that, I'll come downstairs with him." I said gently while my hand busy caressing my baby's hair.

"Okay, son. If you need anything, just call us. Or, let just Chanwoo come with you." Hanbin's father said while pushing Chanwoo forwards making the younger stumble a bit.

"Uncle~!" Chanwoo whined while pouting making me smile.

"Thank you, uncle. I'll let you know if I need anything. And I'm sorry for coming like this." I apologise.

"It's okay, son. We understand. Just take some rest after Hanbin tend your wounds and we can talk about whatever you wanna talk later."

"Thank you, uncle." I bow slightly and begin to walked upstairs to Hanbin's room with Chanwoo trailed behind me.

Once we arrives at my baby's room, Chanwoo help me open the door and we walked inside. I immediately sit on the bed with Hanbin besides me as Chanwoo go to the bathroom, searching for the first aid kit.

"Baby, you said you want to tend my wounds. If you hugging me like this, you won't get the job done." I gently said making my baby reluctantly peel off his arms that curled around my waist slowly.

"Hyung, here the first aid kit. I'll bring you some water, Jiwon hyung." Chanwoo give the kit to Hanbin and he look at me with his wide eyes. So innocent.

"Okay, Chanu. Thank you."

Once Chanwoo out, Hanbin and I was having a staring contest. But in this contest, only me staring at him while he was scanning my face with trembling eyes.

"H-Hyung... what happen to you? How do you get these bruises?" Hanbin asked gently while his hand busy taking out a cotton wool from the first-aid kit and socked it with antiseptic and he pressed it slowly and gently against my bruises face.

"I had a fight." I said shortly.

Hanbin then stop pressing the cotton wool and stare at me with wide eyes.

"F-Fight? With w-who?"

I smile slightly at him and move forwards to kiss his forehead. "With your ex, Jaehoon. I'm sorry I've make you worried. But, I can't control myself from punching his face. And he might replied it with a same force of punch. So, that's why I got this bruises."

"W-What?" Hanbin stuttered shockingly as the cotton wool that was in his palm, fall down on the bed.

"But, now. No worries about him. He already been arrested and I'll make sure that he will stay in jail for a long time."

"Arrested? H-How?" Hanbin asked trembling.

"Let just say he confess to me what he just done to you before. His reasons and so on. And his uncle is an officer. So, his mother call his uncle, and then his uncle take him to the station. I'll tell the whole story later with your parents."

"H-Hyung... I... I don't know what to say..." Hanbin said slowly as I saw his eyes already full with tears.

"No need to say anything, baby. I want you to be okay. To feel safe with me. To be happy again. To do anything that you want in public without you being insecure and scared. I want you to be YOU again. These bruises are nothing to me. I'm strong. I need to be strong for me to protect you. Right? So, from now on, no more crying because of sad things. You can only crying when you're happy. Okay, baby?"

I said gently while wiping his tears that was flowing down his cheeks. Hanbin look up at me and smile so bright. He nodded his head and launch forwards to hug me tight.

"Thank you so much for everything, hyung. I love you so so so much!" Hanbin announced his love to me by kissing my face starting from my eyes, my nose, my cheeks and lastly he stare at me for a moment before he seal his lips with me. I sigh relieved when I feel his lips connected with mine. I brought him closer making him practically sitting on my laps. I know, anytime Chanwoo or his parents can come in but for now, my attention is towards my baby angel and his sweet kisses.

After like a decade but actually just a minute, I reluctantly pulls away from him and lean my forehead against him.

"I love you too, angel. Love you so so so much!" I said proudly and staring at his tearing eyes. He still crying but seeing how he smile so wide right now, I know he was happy.

_Ahem!_

Both of us startled with that sound. I look up and saw Chanwoo was leaning against the door, holding a glass of water that I assume for me.

"Am I interrupt something or should I be gone now?" Chanwoo said teasing making Hanbin hide his face against my neck shyly. I chuckled lightly and smile at Chanwoo.

"Nope, you're not interrupting anything. Is that for me?" I asked while looking at the glass.

Chanwoo look at me and at the glass for a moment before he nodded his head. He walked towards me and say,

"Yeah, for you, hyung but I guess you didn't need it for now. So, I just put it here and you can have it anytime you want." Chanwoo said still with his teasing tone as he put the glass on the table besides the bed.

"I'm sorry for stopping your lovely moment, but aunty asked me to asked Jiwon hyung and you to come downstairs. Aunty already cooks dinner for us. And after that, maybe you can start telling us what you wanna tell. If you're okay. Or you just can tell us tomorrow morning." Chanwoo said to Hanbin and me making Hanbin pulls away from my neck and looks at Chanwoo with trembling eye.

Hanbin then looks up at me worriedly. I know that looks. He must be worried about my wounds. I smile at him and whispered,

"It's okay, angel. I'm fine. We go downstairs, dinner and discuss about this with your parents, okay?"

Hanbin smile cutely at me and nodded his head. He then look back at Chanwoo while say,

"Okay, Chanu. We will be down in a minute."

Chanwoo smile widely and nodded his head. Before he walked out from the room, he look back at us and smile again.

"I'm glad you're fine, Jiwon hyung."

I'm shocked actually with that. But I know the hidden words behind that words. Chanwoo must be worried, afraid that the jerk might do something bad to me. I smile at him with the same smile he gave me.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm fine too, Chanu." I said as I look down at Hanbin who stare at me adorablely. I'm happy everything is done. For now.

—————————————

"Oh my god! My baby!!" Hanbin's mother shout shockingly as she went to Hanbin and hug him tight. Hanbin cried once again but this time in his mother's hug.

I'm having a hard time to told them everything that happen. What has that jerk told me. His agenda. I know Hanbin was in pain when I told his family about what happen because he must be reminiscent what just happen in the past. But, I need to told them. They need to know what happen to their son. I'm glad Hanbyul is not here because Hanbin's mother just told me that she was with their uncle.

"Why don't you told us all of these, baby???"  Hanbin's mother asked while she crying. Hanbin shake his head slowly and say,

"I-I'm sorry eomma... I-I just don't want you to worried about me. And h-he threatened me to post that recording to the whole school if I told anyone about it. I'm scared, eomma." Hanbin replied while crying in his mother's arms. 

If I'm not controlling myself during that meet up with that jerk, I might have been beat him up until he die. But because that time, in my head is only about Hanbin and I want to finished the things between that jerk fast, I held myself.

I take a deep breath. I can't stand seeing my baby cried like this. It's hurt me so much. I know his family will be hurting two times more than me. I look away from my angel and look at his father who already have tears in his eyes.

"And uncle... ermm.. the officer said to me that... That he want Hanbin to come to the station for some questions. Anytime Hanbin want. If he can't, I can just come for him." 

I told Hanbin's father slowly about what just the officer said to me early. Hanbin's father looks at me with wide eyes, including Hanbin and his mother.

"For what? Isn't he already get arrested?" Hanbin's father asked me confused.

"Yeah, he already arrested but the police needs more evidences about what happen to Hanbin if we want to pressed charges on him. He might already confess on what he just do to Hanbin, but the police said it's not enough evidence for us to press charges on him."

Once I said that, Hanbin immediately look up at me with his tearing eyes. "E-Evidences? L-Like-"

"Yes, baby. Like the recording. He didn't give anything to the officer early. So, the recording must be with him or with the other guys. He might give the recording to the police freely after he confess early to me but we don't know yet. Maybe he change his mind and manipulate the officer and act innocent right? So baby, I'm asking you here. Do you want to meet him? If you're still not ready, I'll just go alone with your father."

"And me!" Chanwoo shouts suddenly making me startled. I look at him and smile slightly. I look back at my angel and smile,

"Yeah, with Chanwoo too."

Hanbin look at me with his trembling eyes. Suddenly he speaks,

"If I go, you won't leave me alone with him right? No matter what?" Hanbin asked me cautiously making me sad. He still sad and scared about this.

"Of course, baby. I'll never leave you alone. Not even a second. I'll stay by your side always. I promise." I said gently to him and kiss his forehead softly.

Hanbin take a deep breath and looks at his parents with determined eyes. "Okay. I'll go with you."

"Are you sure, sweetheart? Appa don't want anything happen to you again." Hanbin's father said worriedly but my angel just giving his angelic smile.

"Appa... I'm fine now. I promise I'll be okay. If I feel anything during the interrogation, I'll quickly tell you. Okay? Don't make that kind of face to me. You know I hate making you or eomma worried right?"

Hanbin said gently while holding tight his father's hand. His father just stare at Hanbin without blinking before he sigh heavily.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. Appa just worried about you. You're my only son but you've been gone through so much since you're young. You deserved all the happiness in the world. Appa hate seeing you in pain."

I smile sadly seeing how Hanbin's father looking so devastated after he knew about what just happen to his son. Suddenly I miss my family. I need to call them after all of this done.

"I know appa. I'm sorry for not telling you or eomma sooner. I-I just... I just afraid. And I don't want you to worried about me. I'm sorry. But now, I think I'm fine. I'll be fine. Promise!" Hanbin said cutely for the last word making me smile. He seriously the cutest even though he's in pain.

"Okay. But, anything, anything happen even slightly, tell us. We will be home as soon as possible." Hanbin's father said seriously making me nervous suddenly. Well, I really hope there will be no scene at the police station later.

"Yes sir!" Hanbin said cheerful making his father chuckled at him.

"Bin-ah... after this. No more hiding for appa or eomma okay? Even from Chanwoo. Appa don't like seeing you held so much to yourself like this." Hanbin's father sadly say as he caressing Hanbin's head gently.

I can see my baby was going to cried again but he held it. Hanbin looks up at his father and smile slightly.

"Okay appa. I promise. No more secret." Hanbin take his father's hand from his hair and hold it tight. "You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine. And I have a very protective bodyguard. Your son will be in a good hand." Hanbin said cheekily making his father laughed including me and the others.

"Rightttttt... I have no doubt about that." Hanbin's father tease while taking a silent glance at me. I kind of shocked how warm his father looks at me because I think Hanbin doesn't tell his parents yet about our relationship. But seeing how his father was so kind and trust me with Hanbin, I can guess that they might already know about us? I don't even know.

"Appa... Can Jiwon hyung stay for the night?" Hanbin suddenly talked making me startled from my thought.

"You really can't be away for like just one second from him, right?" Hanbin's father tease lightly at Hanbin who immediately looks down on his lap with a shy smile plastered on his face.

Hanbin's father chuckled seeing how shy Hanbin is. He then looks up at me with soft eyes.

"Of course he can stay. You asking appa like this is his first time staying over."

I blush suddenly when I heard what his father just say. "Thank you uncle."

"It's okay Jiwon. You have done so much for Hanbin. This is just a little." Hanbin's father said gently at me like a father he is. I smile widely and nodded my head.

"Now, why don't you go fresh up okay? After that, you can rest. I'm sure you're tired with what just happen today."

I nodded my head and look at Hanbin who already stand up from the sofa.

"Let's go hyung.." Hanbin said cutely as he pull out his hand to me. I chuckled seeing him like this. He used to be so shy when I do something in front of his parents. But now, look at him. Being bold, showing how close we are.

"We don't want to see you guys being lovey-dovey like this." Chanwoo suddenly said after I stand up from the sofa.

"Just say you're jealous and go." Hanbin replied making me laugh at how Chanwoo looks at Hanbin.

"Uncle~~!!! Look at Hanbin hyung!" Chanwoo whined cutely at Hanbin's father.

"Can you guys stop fighting for just a minute? Aishh.. Hanbin, takes Jiwon upstairs. Rest well, Jiwon-ah."

I stare at Hanbin's father for a whole minute before I smile grateful at him. "I will, uncle. Thank you once again."

Before I can look at Chanwoo, Hanbin already pulls me upstairs. I chuckled silently seeing how eager he want me to go upstairs.

—————————————

"Hyung, here. This is Chanwoo's clothes. I think you can wears this for tonight." Hanbin said after he's back from Chanwoo's room.

"Thanks angel." I said to my baby and he just smile cutely at me with his blushing cheeks. He seriously need to stop being so damn cute. I can't really control myself if he being like this.

"You didn't eat anything early. Aren't you hungry, hyung?" My baby asked me worriedly.

Well, before I told his parents about what happen, his mother told us to eat first but I'm the only one who didn't eat. I just keep Hanbin eats his meal. I know his parents and him will be worried about me but I just don't have any appetite today.

"I'll be okay, angel. Don't worry okay?" I said gently as I caress his soft cheek. Hanbin pouted his lips at me cutely and sigh.

"Okay. If you need anything, don't hesitate to tell me, okay?" Hanbin said to me making me chuckled.

"Aye captain!" I salute him teasing making he pouted his lips cutely and punch my chest light.

"I'm serious, hyung!" Hanbin whined.

"So do I. Don't worry, angel. I've got all I need." I said gently as I pull him close to me and hug him tight. We are standing in the middle of his room and I feel so peace right now. I know we will be busy tomorrow but I just want to stop the time right now. For the first time in my life, I feel peace.

"Are you sure you got all you need?" Hanbin asked once again, worries in his tones.

"Yes, baby. I've got you in my arms now, right? You're all I need." I said softly as I kiss his crown.

Hanbin then suddenly pulls away from me for a moment and stare into my eyes longingly.

"You're so cheesy, you know that?" Hanbin said as he chuckled cutely at me.

I smile at him and bop his nose with mine while say, "Only for you, baby. Only for you."

Hanbin giggles cutely at me and all of sudden he kiss me softly on the lips. I sigh content and pull him closer to deeper our kiss.

Then, after a while, Hanbin pulls away and smile cutely at me. "Come, you need to sleep, hyung. You're injured, you need to rest a lot."

Hanbin said as he push me to his bathroom.

"But before that, change your clothes first." Hanbin said cheekily making me chuckled. I quickly went inside the bathroom and changes my clothes like my angel just told me to.

Once I finish, I walk out the bathroom and saw my angel already laying on his bed, already closing his eyes. He seriously look like a kid, sleeping like that.

I went to the bed instantly and lay beside him. I switch off the light and make myself comfortable on the bed before I feel my angel move closer to me.

"Hmmm, miss this." Hanbin said quietly.

"I miss this too, baby. Come, let's go to sleep." I said as I kiss his crown.

"Hmmm.. okay. Nite, nite hyungie. I love you."

I smile widely, listening to what my angel just said. I pull him closer and hug him tight as I say,

"Nite, baby. I love you more."

—————————————

After I confirm Hanbin already asleep, I grab my phone that I put on the side table to message my friends.

_**Weird friends ♡** _

_**M** _ _e_   
_Guys..._   
_I might not going home tomorrow too._   
_I need to go to the station.._   
_To settle about_ _Hanbin's_ _problem.._

**_Evil angel_ **   
_Okay_ _hyung_ _.._   
_We understand_ _😊_   
_Do you need any of us to go?_ _😯_

**_June_**  
 _I want to go.._  
 _Can I?_ ●︿ _●_

**_Jinan_ **   
_June..._

**_Yun_ **   
_June.._   
_Do you not understand what Jiwon just told you this morning?_

**_June_ **   
_But_ _hyungggg_ _~~_   
_I want to come.._   
_I want to see him when the police announced that he will be lock behind the bars._   
_Please let me come too.._   
_Pleaseee_ _~_ _o(TヘTo)_

I sigh heavily when I read what June just send. What will happen tomorrow if June comes too? I know how June will react. He's a short-tempered guy. I don't want any scene to happen at the station. But if I forbidden him to come, he will mad again like this morning.

_**Weird friends ♡** _

_**Me** _   
_Hmmm.._   
_Fine. You can come.._   
_I'll pick you up tomorrow morning._   
_But you need to promise me something._   
_Control your temper._   
_No matter how mad you are at that jerk, don't do anything that causes us in trouble._   
_Hanbin already full with problems, I don't want him to have more problem._   
_Is that clear, June?_

**_June_ **   
_Yes_ _hyung_ _._   
_I understand._   
_I'll try to behave.._ _💪_   
_For Hanbin_ _hyung_ _.._

**_Me_ **   
_Thanks June._   
_Tomorrow I'll call first when I already arrives._   
_Now, go to sleep._   
_See you tomorrow_ _.._

After the last message, I lock my phone and look down to the angel that was sleeping so soundly in my arms. I smile content and try to have some sleep.

————————————

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!!  
> Sorry for the late update.. busy with things at my home right now.
> 
> So here the update!! 👏👏  
> The next update will be up on my birthday (19 February 2019). 🙈🙈  
> Wait for it! 🌻🌻🌻  
> Thank you so much for all the love for this story.💖 Never knew I will receive so much love like this.😭  
> Thank you for all your patience and I apologize for being a terrible author. 🙇  
> Thank you so much once again.💕  
> I'll meet you guys on the next update.😉  
> For now, please be happy and stay safe everyone!🙆
> 
> And,
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO PEOPLE WHO CELEBRATE IT. HOPE YOU GUYS GET LOTS OF CHOCOLATES AND LOVES FROM YOUR LOVE ONE!
> 
> ❤🍫❤🍫❤🍫
> 
> -Jiea-


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hanbin_ ** **_POV_**

I groaned when the sunlight from the windows in my room, strike straight onto my face. I push my face further onto something soft but hard.

I blink my eyes for a few times before I open it. My eyes directly on someone chest. I look up and saw Bobby hyung was sleeping soundly. His hands were curls around my waist protectively making me smile.

I glance at the table next to him and saw the clock say,  _09:30 a.m._ Still early but I remember that today I need to go to the station with appa and Bobby hyung. Suddenly I feel scared. I don't know why. It's been too long for me to confront him. After that case.

I glance away from the clock and look back at Bobby hyung. I stare at his perfect face. His jawline is so sharp. Unconsciously, my hand move and I begin to caress the jawline softly.

Suddenly, I feel Bobby hyung's hands that curled around my waist, tighten and I've been pull closer.

"What are you doing, little angel?" Bobby hyung asked with his husky and sleepy voice making me shocked.

"N-Nothing... I-I thought you're still sleeping." I wanna slap my face for stuttering like that. I can see Bobby hyung was smirking at me and all of sudden he opens his eyes and stare at me for a long time without speak.

I become shy. I don't know why but I can't help but feel embarrassed when Bobby hyung stare at me like that. Like I was his 8th wonders of the world.

"S-Stop staring." I brave myself and speak to him. I then push his face away lightly so that he can stop staring at my face. But, knowing him, he won't let me live peacefully.

"Why? Why I can't stare at my angel?" Bobby said gently as I feel his thumb softly caress my waist.

"Hyunggg~~ it's too early for your cheesiness!" I can't help but whine at him. He always finds time to tease me and make me blush.

"Awwww.. did my angel shy? That's cute!" Bobby hyung said as he pulls me closer to him and hugs me so tight.

"H-Hyunggg~~!!!" I whine trying to free myself from his tight hug.

"This is great. I want to wake up every morning to this kind of scene. With you beside me..."

Bobby hyung suddenly said making me stop wiggling myself and froze.

"H-Hyung?" I called.

"Wait until we finish our studies and I'll make you mine. Forever." Bobby hyung suddenly confesses making me feel things.

"How do you know that I'm the perfect one for you?" I can't help but asking him that question. After what just happen to me, even though Bobby hyung promise me he will never do whatever Jaehoon did before to me but I can't help but feel anxious. Seeing Bobby hyung suffered is the last thing I want to see.

Bobby hyung suddenly pulls away from me and look at me with confusion and hurt in his eyes. I can feel he was hurt by my words.

"Why are you asking me that question? Are you looking down on yourself again, baby? Baby... I already told you-"

"I know, I know. You've told me a thousand times already. I'm perfect for you. Never look down at myself but hyung... You know I have lots of flaws. I have lots of fears. I think you can still have that chances to find someone better than me..." I said sadly and at that moment, I feel my tears fall down.

Bobby hyung might already notice my tears because I can feel he sit up on my bed as he pulls me up with him.

"Hey, hey. Angel. Why are you crying? Baby, please don't cry like this.." Bobby hyung trying to comfort me as his hand busy wiping my endless tears. I can't stop myself from crying, even more, seeing how he was taking care of me, worried of me like this. I feel like I don't deserve him and his kindness.

"Baby, please listen to me. I already said this before but I'll say it again. I don't care what happens to you in the past. I love all your flaws. I love all your fears. Because of what? Because even though you're scared, I'll be here. Protect you. Cherish you. Loving you. Forever. For me, you're the only one that I want. I don't want anyone else. Are you clear?"

Bobby hyung said seriously as he stares into my tearing eyes. I didn't know what to say, so I just let him talk.

Bobby hyung then move forwards and kiss my forehead gently and say,

"I love you Kim Hanbin. I love you so much. You're my life, my happiness, my love, my baby and most of all..."

I look at Bobby hyung, waiting for him to continue his sentence but it never comes because he suddenly kisses me so softly making me close my eyes instantly. I sigh content when I feel his lips on mine. I don't know why but it makes my heart beat fast and I feel happy. So so happy.

After that, Bobby hyung breaks the kiss making me pouted my lips unconsciously. Before I can process what happened, Bobby hyung suddenly continues his sentence early.

"Most of all... you're my angel. Remember? I will never leave my angel behind. I'll stay by his side as long as he wants me too. That's my promise to him." Bobby hyung said as he shows me his bunny smile that appears his gummy and his eyes turn crescent.

I sniffed slightly before I launched my body towards him and hug him so tight. I didn't say anything because I know if I open my mouth, I'll cry again. So, I try my best to hold my tears.

"I'll be here for you, baby. Always. I hate seeing how you feel so insecure about yourself. You're not like that. Not even an inch. If you can't believe yourself, I'll be here. I'll tell you every day so that you can learn to love yourself more."

Bobby hyung said sadly making me more guilty. I can't believe I feel insecure about my place within him. I feel useless suddenly. But, before I can think negatively about myself, Bobby hyung pulls me away from him and hold my shoulders as he stares into my eyes.

"I know what are you thinking right now. You must be thinking that you're not good enough for me right? But baby, it's not true. You're more enough for me. You make me smile, you make me laugh, you brighten my days and I love you so much for coming into my life."

Bobby hyung stop talking but he just stares into my eyes. I feel like I want to cry again with the look on him.

"Please let me take care of you. Please let me love you. Please open your heart for me.." Bobby hyung sadly confesses as he kisses both of my eyes. Because of that, the tears that I held, fall down my cheeks.

"H-Hyung... I-I'm sorry... I.. I already open my heart for you since we first met. But, I.. I just scared. I'm scared because of what just happen in the past. I'm scared that I'll get hurt once again. I'm scared hyung. I know. I know you're so sincere towards me. I know you love me so much. You've been saying that since we met but still... I can't really take this anxious feeling away from my body. I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling. I shouldn't do that. I don't want you to suffer. That's why I asking you that question. I'm sorry hyung. I'm so sorry."

I finished my confess with tears streaming down my cheeks. I used to cover my face whenever I cried because people around me once say that I'm ugly when I'm crying like that. But now, not anymore. When I'm with Bobby hyung, I feel safe. Because I know. He will never insult me or tease me.

"Baby... Hey, don't cry..." Bobby hyung call me as he wiped my tears. I stop crying already but I'm still sniffing sadly.

"I understand baby. I totally understand. I never want you to feel uncomfortable with me. I know you will feel like this. But, angel. Please believe me. After I meet you, my life seems so happy. Even though we just me for such a short time. You never make me sad. I never suffered because of you. Remember that. If you don't ready yet, it's really okay with me. I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes."

"But are you sure you can wait for me? No matter how long? What if it's 5 years? 10 years? Still waiting for me?" I asked after I wiped my tears with my sleeve.

Bobby hyung smiles widely at me and kisses my lips gently. When he pulls away, he fixing my bed hair while say,

"Yes, baby. I'll wait for you. No matter what. I'll always here, waiting for you."

I frown slightly and I look down on my lap. On that time, I just realized that I actually sitting on his lap. Ever since we wake up. I smile shyly because I feel comfortable sitting on his lap. But it makes me sad. I hate my mixed feeling. I want Bobby hyung but I'm scared that he will hurt me. I sigh heavily and unconsciously my body move forwards until my head leans on Bobby hyung's shoulder.

"But, don't you feel tired waiting for me that long? You could just find someone else tho. I don't want you to wait for me that long." I said and once again I sigh tiredly. I'm tired of my feelings already.

"Baby, why do you think I'll be tired waiting for you? For someone as cute as you? Someone who so innocent and nice to others? I don't think so. I'm serious when I said that I only want you. Nobody else." Bobby hyung said so gently as his hand caressing my back. I sigh in content and snuggle my face towards his neck.

"You're so nice to me, hyung. I feel like I don't deserve you. All I do is just breaking your heart.."

"No. You never break my heart. Don't say like that, angel. You deserve all the things in the world. Happiness, successful, freedom, love. All of it. Don't say that you don't deserve it."

I sigh once again. I pull away from his neck and stare into his eyes. "I understand now. And hyung..."

Bobby hyung smiles at me as he caresses my cheek gently.

"Yes, baby?"

I smile when he calls me baby. I always love hearing him calling me baby. It's so nice.

I brought up my hand to touch his face as I say what I have thought,

"Please wait for me. I may not be healed perfectly from what just happen to me, but I'll be okay later. And when those times come, I'll be yours forever. Can you wait for me, hyung?"

Bobby hyung stares at me for a whole minute before his face plastered with a wide, bright smile.

"Of course, angel. Anything for you. I'll be here when the times come."

I smile brightly for the first time that morning. I move forwards and curled my hands around his neck to hug him tight.

"Thank you hyung. Thank you for being patience with me. Thank you for waiting. Thank you for loving me as I am. Thank you for everything."

"No, it me who supposed thank you. You tried so hard to heal your heart. You are willing to open your heart once again just for me. I'm grateful for that. I'm thankful that I meet you, baby. Thank you so much!" Bobby hyung confesses as he hugs me even tighter. I chuckled lightly against his neck as I kiss his neck gently.

"To be honest with you, I actually scared to be close with guys after what just Jaehoon do to me. But, I don't know. Being a friend with you and the others making me feel safe. I never felt scared when I'm with you and the others. It's strange right?"

I said as I pull away from his neck. Bobby hyung laughs happily and kisses my cheeks gently.

"Well, it's mean that we have this protective aura when we around you."

I giggle while slapping Bobby hyung's chest. I never knew I'll have a group of friends that was so protective like this. It makes me feel ease.

"But seriously, baby. They are so worried about you. Especially June."

I look at Bobby hyung weirdly. "June? Really?"

Bobby hyung smiles and nodded his head. "Yeah, he's so mad when I told them yesterday. He's like shout at me, saying that he needs to follow me meeting Jaehoon. If I'm not stopping him yesterday, I don't know what happens. Maybe, you have to meet me at the station."

I look at Bobby hyung with a frown. Suddenly I feel worried about June. "Is he okay now?"

"Yeah, he's fine. And I already told them that we won't see them today too. Because we need to go to the station. And guess what June say to me?" Bobby hyung asked as he wiggling his brows.

I chuckled seeing him like that because I reply, "He wants to come too?"

Bobby hyung's face immediately lights up as he clapping his hand like a kid. I become more confused seeing his act.

"Yes! You're so clever, baby! Yes. He wants to come along. Can he? I promise to control him. He won't make any scene at the station later." Bobby hyung said seriously as he stares at me.

"Of course he can. Why do you think he can't come?" I asked weirdly.

"Well, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I want you to feel safe. It's not that I say if June there you won't be safe, but knowing him, he has this difficulty to control his anger. I don't want anything to happen." Bobby hyung says.

I smile warmly at him and peck his nose lightly. "Do you afraid that he might beat up Jaehoon and causes a problem?"

"Yeah.." Bobby hyung said as he looks up at me.

"To be honest, I want him to beat Jaehoon too," I said honestly making Bobby hyung widen his eyes at me shocking.

".... but he's my friend, our friend. And our dongsaeng too. I don't want anything to happen to him even though Jaehoon deserves more than a punch after what he has done to me. But, I think putting him behind the bars is enough. No need to make him suffer more.." I said the truth. To be honest, I already forgive Jaehoon after I meet Bobby hyung. I have never been treat like a precious gem before except by my parents and Chanwoo who treated me like I am made by glass. And seeing how Bobby hyung treat me so nicely making me feel happy. Maybe my heart already wants to forget what just happen in the past.

"Did you really just forgive him just like that? He's using you as a bet with his friends, spread a rumour about you, hired some guys to rape you and records it but you forgive him like just like that? You seriously a real-life angel. Tell me! You're not a human right?"

Bobby hyung asked me as he shakes my shoulder slightly. I laugh a little when I saw how shocked his face is.

"I'm not an angel, hyung. I'm 100% human. I just... I do not totally forgive him, but I think it's time for me to forget about the past. It already has done and we can't really turn back time, right? I have suffered myself too much after that case. It's hard before but now, not anymore." I said softly as I smile gently at Bobby hyung.

"Really?" Bobby hyung asked disbelief. He still worried about my self-being.

I chuckled lightly and nodded my head. "Yeah, I've got you now, right? That's all I need. I hope you will always be beside me, help me recover fully. And when I'm fully recovering, maybe you can make me yours..."

I said shyly as I look down on his chest instead of his eyes. Bobby hyung didn't say anything at first before he pulls me close and hugs me tight.

"Bold of you think I'll be leaving your side after what has you said. I promise. I will never leave you. You're stuck with me, no matter what." Bobby hyung said teasing making me giggles against his broad chest. Hugging Bobby hyung will always ease my worried. I sigh in content before I heard a knock coming on my bedroom's door.

I was going to pull away from Bobby hyung but he prevents me from moving by hugging me even tighter. "Noooooo! Just stay here as you are." Bobby hyung whined cutely at me making me laugh.

"But, someone is knocking the door. What if it's appa or eomma? Come on, hyung. Let me go for a moment." I said gently as I caress Bobby hyung's cheeks. Seeing Bobby hyung acts like this making me smile. Well, he always acts so masculinely and strong. But seeing him acting soft and whining like a kid like this, is amused me a little.

"Ergghh! Fine! But, come back here after that!" Bobby hyung whined once again but this time he pouted his lips too.

"Okay, baby.." I said as I pinch his cheeks gently.

After Bobby hyung let his tight hands that were curled around me, I climb down from his lap and walked to the door.

"Oh, eomma!" I shout happy when I saw eomma was the one that was knocking early.

"Bin, come down with Jiwon after you guys already shower. We'll eat breakfast first before you guys going to the station. Okay?" My mother said gently as she fixing my bed hair.

"Okei eomma! We'll be down any minute!"

After my mother was gone, I shut the door and walked back to Bobby hyung who already waiting for me at the bed.

"Was it your mother?" Bobby hyung asked as soon as I'm in his arms once again.

"Hmmm.. she wants us to come downstairs, eat breakfast before we go to the station." I said as I sigh against his chest.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's shower! You go first. I need to text June about today." Bobby hyung said as he kisses my forehead.

I nodded my head and immediately go to the bathroom.

———————————————

 **_No one_ ** **_POV_ **

"Take care all of you." Hanbin's mother said worriedly as she walks her husband, her son and his boyfriend, and her nephew out.

"Eomma, we'll be fine. Promise!" Hanbin comforts his mother as he holds her hands.

"Eomma knows. But still, take care okay? Tell them if you feel uncomfortable. Don't hide it in yourself." Hanbin's mother said again as she glances at the 3 guys that were waiting at the car. Hanbin smiles brightly at his mother and nodded his head cutely.

"Promise eomma. I will. We should go now. I'll call you when it's finished okay? I love you eomma!" Hanbin said as he kisses his mother's forehead and running back to the car. Hanbin's mother just smiles slightly while waving her hand to them. In her heart, she was praying so hard that her son will be okay.

»»»»

After picking up June from Bobby's house, they went straight to the police station. To say that Hanbin was nervous, yes he is. He was seated at the back, in the middle of Chanwoo and June while his father seated at the in front, next to Bobby who's driving them.

"Hyung, are you okay?" June asked suddenly making Hanbin looks at him with wide eyes.

"Y-Yeah, why do you asked?" Hanbin said with his stuttered voice. June glance at the front seeing Bobby was already looking at him worried through the mirror. June looks back at Hanbin who staring at him with trembling eyes.

"Hyung, you know we won't let anything happen to you right?" June said gently as he caresses Hanbin's hand using his thumb.

Hanbin just nodded his head without saying anything. June smiles widely and taps Hanbin's hand gently.

"Then, don't you worry about today. We won't let anything happen to you. You're safe with us. Okay?"

Hanbin stares at June for a moment before he takes a deep breath and smile. "Okay, June. Thank you."

"No problem, hyung!" June said excitedly as he smiles brightly at Hanbin.

Hanbin smiles slightly as he prays in his heart that everything's gonna be okay today. He will be strong for his parents, his cousin, his friends and for Bobby.

"We are here," Bobby announced.

"Are you sure you're okay, angel?" Bobby asked as he turns his body around to look at Hanbin. The latter just smile at him and nodded his head slowly.

"I'm sure, hyung. I'll be okay. Promise."

Bobby looks at Hanbin one more time before he looks at Hanbin's father who sat next to him. Bobby takes a deep breath and say,

"Well, let's get inside then. Let's just finished this thing!" With that, all of them come out of the car and get inside the station.

"Excuse me, I need to see Officer Lee?" Bobby asked at the front counter.

"Can I have your name please?" One of the officers asked and Bobby just gives it away before stopping by someone who called his name.

"Kim Jiwon-ssi?"

Bobby looks beside him and saw the same officer that he met yesterday. Jaehoon's uncle.

"Yes, yes. That's me." Bobby immediately goes to the officer to shake his hands.

"Thank you for coming. And may I know who are they?" The officer asked Bobby as he looking at the other 4 guys who stand at the corner.

"Oh! This is my friend and this is Hanbin. And this is his father and his cousin." Bobby shows one by one but when he shows Hanbin, he pulls the latter to him and hugs his waist tightly.

"This is Kim Hanbin?" The officer asked while staring at Hanbin shockingly.

"Yeah, he is. And he also my boyfriend." Bobby said proudly making Hanbin looks up at Bobby shocked. Bobby just smiles at Hanbin but in his heart, it beats so hard. He can see from the corner of his eyes, Hanbin's father was staring at him including Chanwoo and June but he decided to just focus on the officer.

"I see. Let's talk more inside my office." The officer said as he shows them the way.

"Hyung.." Hanbin called Bobby softly as he gripped Bobby's shirt. Bobby looks down at his boyfriend and smiles warmly.

"It's okay. You will be fine. I'm here. I'm not leaving you, okay?" Bobby said gently as he fixed Hanbin's hair. Hanbin stares at Bobby for a whole minute before he nodded his head and just follow Bobby to the officer's room.

—————————————

"Hanbin-ssi, may I asked you some questions regarding Lee Jaehoon?" The officer asked Hanbin who sat in front of him.

Hanbin who sitting next to Bobby, startled a bit making Bobby takes his hand and holds it tightly.

"It's okay. You can do it. I'll be here, okay?" Bobby said gently as he notices how trembling the younger is. Hanbin looks at Bobby for a moment before nodding his head.

"We have interrogating Jaehoon yesterday and he confesses all the things he does to you. And now, I need your confirmation about what just happen. Can you please tell me what just happen between you and Jaehoon when you two were studying at Busan?"

Hanbin who looking at his lap ever since they are inside the officer's office, trembling a bit. He even holds Bobby's hand tightly. He knows this will come sooner or later. He takes a deep breath and looks up at the officer who waits patiently for him.

"Jaehoon and I couple in the middle of summer in our 3 years in high school. He is a famous boy at school who loved by everyone while I'm a quiet, anti-social boy. When he confessed to me, asking me for being his boyfriend, I didn't think anything bad about. That time, I'm just an innocent boy who didn't think anything bad about others. After I accepted he confesses, everything started to change from there."

Hanbin stopped talking for a moment to take a deep breath. Along the story, Bobby didn't stop his hands from caressing Hanbin's hands and Hanbin was so thankful for the latter.

"Jaehoon started to act so mean to me. Whenever we're out, he always insults me, saying that I'm embarrassing him. Didn't like I'm holding his hands, hugging him, showing affection in front of others. Because of that, I become anxious about myself. I started to stay away from the people around me. Until my cousin notices my weird behaviour. He's worried about me but I just convince him that I'm okay. My parents and my cousin didn't know about my relationship with Jaehoon. After like a month we're a couple, I find out that he just using me for winning his bet with his friends. To say that I'm sad, yes. I feel so stupid for trusting his words before. After I knew his real intention on me, I want to break off all the ties between me and him. But he seems mad at me. He threatens me that he will make my life suffer."

"He threatens you? After that, what happened?" The officer asked shockingly as he scribbling down on his notepad.

"After that day, the whole school knows about I'm breaking up with him. And he didn't like it, even a bit. Then he started to make a rumour saying that I'm a fuckboy. That he the one who breaks up with me. Because of that, my parents and my cousin know about it. They have been called to school by my principal to asked about this. I can't help but tell them what happen. My father almost wants confronts Jaehoon  but I stop him."

"You stop your father from confronting Jaehoon? Why is that?" The officer asked once again.

Hanbin looks down on his lap again and says, "Because it was my fault for trusting him, so I don't want my father to get in trouble because of it."

"I see. After that, what's happening?"

"I become a little bit depressed with the rumour and I can't concentrate with my studies. Because of that, my father asked me that probably we should move away from Busan. And I tried but the principal said that I can't move away just like that. The school need to collect all my information so that it can be given to the school that I will attend later. So, I have to stay one more week. And by that one week, Jaehoon started to make that plan."

"I don't know where he knows about I'm moving away, but one day after I finished classes, some cover my mouth with a cloth and take me away from my school compound. When I open my eyes, I already in an abandoned house that was near our school and I was surrounded by a few students that I recognised from the football team."

"Does Jaehoon close with them?"

"I think so because Jaehoon looks so close to them. One of them asking him what should they do to me and Jaehoon suddenly laugh and gripped my face before he slaps my cheek hard. I was begging him to let go of me but he just ignores me. He started to ask the guys to take off my clothes while he was holding some kind of recorder. And after that...."

Hanbin stops talking and hide his face against Bobby's chest and cried. Bobby instantly rubbed his back, to calm him down. Chanwoo, June and Hanbin's father were so quiet ever since Hanbin started to tell the story. Bobby kind of worried with them but when he looks back at them who seated at the back, he saw Hanbin's father was crying quietly with Chanwoo while June was staring at him with red eyes. Bobby knows what kind of stares. It's mean that he was controlling his anger. Bobby grip Hanbin tightly against his chest and whispered to Hanbin,

"Shhh, don't cry angel. You're doing so good. I'm proud of you. Don't worried. Everything will be fine, okay?"

Hanbin who still crying just nodded his head didn't even move his head from Bobby's chest. Bobby sighs heavily, thinking that he really want this case to solve real quick. He really hates seeing his angel crying like this. 

"Hanbin-ssi.."

Hanbin stops his crying and looks up from Bobby's chest. The officer seems so sad seeing how Hanbin was crying so hard. Bobby who seated next to Hanbin can feel that the officer feel guilty on behalf of his nephew.

"Jaehoon requested us to let him meeting you for the last time."

"No way I'm going to let my son go and meet that bastard!" Hanbin's father suddenly shouts angrily as he stands from his chair. Chanwoo was trying to hold his uncle, together with June and Hanbin was so shocked with his father's reaction.

"Appa. Appa.. please calm down.." Hanbin said gently, trying to cool down his father's anger. His father was staring at him with so much hatred and worried.

"Hanbin! I'm not going to let you go and see him! Look what he does to you! He-"

"Appa, appa, appa! Please, calm down. Look at me." Hanbin called his father's attention as he held tight his father's hands. His father slowly looks at him and Hanbin smile warmly at his father.

"Appa... I'll be fine. I promise. It's just for a while. I'll go meet him, okay?" Hanbin said gently as he caressing his father's hands.

"But Hanbin-ah..."

"You trust me right, appa?" Hanbin asked softly. His father stares at him for a whole moment before his father sighs heavily.

"Appa always trust you, son. You're my only son I have." Hanbin's father said as he pulls his hands away from Hanbin's hands and started to caresses Hanbin's cheeks instead.

"Then trust me I'll be okay. I'll go and meet him. Okay, appa?" Hanbin asked one more time before he saw his father nodded slowly. Hanbin smile and hugged his father tight. "Thank you."

Hanbin looks back at the officer and say,

"I'll go meet him but one condition," Hanbin said suddenly making the officer looks at him confused.

"I want Bobby hyung to follow me too," Hanbin said as he grabbed Bobby's hand and holds it tight. Bobby looks at Hanbin with wide, shocking eyes.

"Of course you can. If you're ready, follow me." The officer said as he comes out from behind his table and walked out of the office. Bobby looks at Hanbin and smile. "Let's go. I'm not letting your hand go. I promise."

Hanbin smiles slightly and looks back at his father, Chanwoo and June. "We will be back. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Hanbin said one last time before they follow the officer out to meet Jaehoon.

 —————————————

"Jaehoon-ssi... You have 10 minutes with the guest." An officer announced before he let Bobby and Hanbin in.

Jaehoon looks up from the table and saw Hanbin walking inside with Bobby with their hands interlocked.

"Hanbin..." 

Hanbin startled when he heard Jaehoon calls his name. His hand automatically gripped Bobby's hand a little hard.

"Shhh, I'm here okay. Don't worry." Bobby whispered softly at Hanbin making he nodded his head slowly.

Once Hanbin stand in front of the table, Bobby pulls the chair out for him to sit. Hanbin sits down slowly while his hand still attached with Bobby tightly.

"Hanbin. Hanbin please hear me out." Jaehoon suddenly move forward and put his hands on the table, like wanna to grabbed Hanbin making Bobby hugged his boyfriend protective while say,

"No touching before I'm calling the guard."

Jaehoon looks at Bobby with wide, shaking eyes and glance at the guard that was standing a few meters from them. He retrieved himself away slowly and looks down on his hands.

"Hanbin. I'm sorry. I know my sorry won't change anything but I still sorry. I'm sorry for ruining your life. I-I don't know what happens to me. I'm too blind for fame until I didn't realize that I have hurt you. I'm sorry. I know you won't forgive me and I really understand. I'm sorry for making you suffer from my stupid behaviour. I'm so sorry Hanbin. And about those guys that I hired, I already told the police. The just caught them yesterday. All of them."

"What about t-the... the recording?" Hanbin asked quietly. His head was on Bobby's chest while his hands tightly gripped Bobby's.

"The recording? I already told my uncle where I put it. He will come to my house and get it today. I'm sorry Hanbin. I'm really sorry." Jaehoon apologizes repeatedly as his tears fall down his cheeks.

"I... I may hate you before and I may hate you still. But I forgive you." Hanbin said as he pulls away from Bobby's hug and looks at Jaehoon. The latter shocked with what Hanbin just say. Jaehoon looks up to Hanbin who staring at him softly.

"W-Why?" Jaehoon stuttered.

"I-I... I may not be healed fully on what has you does to me, but I also don't want to have grudges on you. I want to live happily with my family, friends and boyfriend without fear. I may have forgiven you but I really don't want to meet you in the future. I hope you regret what you have done to me and never done it to others. Fame will not give you anything if you have that greed in your heart. I hope no matter what happens in the future, you won't do anything like this to others. No matter it was a girl or a boy."

Hanbin said still with his soft voice and after that, he immediately hugs Bobby while sighing heavily. "Hyung, I'm done. Can we go now?"

Hanbin said gently making Bobby smile at him proudly. "Of course baby. We go now." Bobby said as he kisses Hanbin's forehead gently. They stand up from their chair and walked towards the door. Before they're out, Bobby managed to take a glance at Jaehoon who already looking down on his hands, crying loudly. Bobby immediately hugs his boyfriend closer and walk out of the room quickly.

———————————————

"The court will be sending you a letter about the trial." The officer said to Bobby who busy hugging the quiet Hanbin in his arms.

"Does Hanbin need to go to the trial?" Bobby asked worriedly because Hanbin was so quiet in his arms ever since they out from meeting Jaehoon.

"No. Not necessary. If he can't." The officer said gently.

"All right. Thank you so much, officer." Bobby said thankfully as he shakes his hand with the officer.

"Yes, yes. Thank you for your cooperation. And Hanbin..."

Hanbin looks up from Bobby's chest and stares at the officer that was looking at him sadly. On that time, Hanbin just realized that the officer looking so tired and old. Like his uncle.

"I'm sorry on behalf Jaehoon. I never knew he would do something disgusting like this to other.s You don't have to worry about him. I'll make sure he will get what he deserves." The officer said sadly.

"But... he's your nephew," Hanbin asked weirdly.

"I know he's my nephew but I won't support him if he does things like this. I'm a police officer. My job is to fight for justice. And I won't hesitate to put him behind bars even he's my nephew if he does things like these." The officer said so much sorrow in his voice making Hanbin looks at Bobby sadly.

"Thank you, uncle. I appreciate what have you done. I hope you and Jaehoon's family will be fine after this." Hanbin said softly making the officer looks up at Hanbin shock.

"You're a really nice boy, Hanbin. Please never change and I hope you will be happy again after this."

Hanbin looks up at Bobby who looking at him weirdly. Hanbin looks back at the officer while smile.

"I think I will."

>>

"Uncle, I think I go home first. My friends were waiting for me at my house." Bobby said as he gets into the car.

"Oh really? If that so, let uncle drive. Uncle send you-"

"Can I come too?" Hanbin suddenly said, cutting his father's sentence.

Bobby looks at Hanbin with furrowed brows. "You need to go home, angel. Your mother is waiting for you." Bobby said softly.

"But I want to come. I want to meet them too." Hanbin whined as he pouted his lips cutely.

"Baby..." Bobby said as he sighs.

Hanbin looks up at his boyfriend with wide, sad, puppy eyes making Bobby groaned.

"Just let him follow you. About his mother, I'll tell her everything."

Bobby looks at Hanbin father's with wide eyes but before he can say anything, Hanbin beats him by shouting happily in the car,

"Yeayy! You're the best appa! Love you." Hanbin said as he nuzzles his head against his father's arms.

"How to say no to him if he acts like this all the time?" Hanbin's father said while chuckling. Bobby chuckling and ruffling Hanbin's hair while say,

"What Hanbin, wants, Hanbin gets. Right?" 

June and Chanwoo laughed together making Hanbin smile shyly. Well, Hanbin thinks he doesn't need anything. This is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Hi my loves~ I'm back! I promise you I will post on my birthday right? Well, here it is! Thank you for waiting patiently for the update. I love you guys so so much! You know that right? So, here the 6.4k words chapter for you. The next update, I don't know when I will post it because I will be starting school soon. Might busy with preparation. But, I try to update before I start my classes. Thank you once again for the love and support for this story. I purple you all~
> 
> P:S - I may have been wrong about the procedure at the police station or the court, so please forgive me if you think it was wrong. If you know any, tell me so I know and won't make mistakes in the future. 
> 
> -Jiea-


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my beautiful and handsome babies~~~ how are you guys? I hope you having a great day. I'm back fellas! Thank you for all your patience on waiting for this story. I'm sorry if I'm late because for time being, my mental health is not in the best condition. I'm kind really busy to make myself better and didn't have much time to wrote or even update. I'm recovering right now. Not fully but can survived eventually. I hope you guys love this update. I don't know when will I ever update again but i'll surely update soon. Love you guys a lot!!! ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

_**Bobby** _ _**POV** _

"We are back!" June shouts loudly once he opens the front door of my house. I almost want to run to him and knocked his head for shouting so loud, but my baby prevents me by gripping my hand tightly.

"Let him be. He must be stress because he can't do anything at the station early." Hanbin said while chuckling making me smile. Seeing his smile makes my heart warms.

"Are you okay, baby?" I asked as I caress his hand lightly. Hanbin looks up at me and smiled widely before he nodded his head.

"I'm okay. I feel calm right now. Maybe because I have met him for the last time and he already apologises to me. I'm happy." Hanbin said cutely as he leans his head on my shoulder. I want to cry on that spot after he said that he's happy. He's happy because his ex already apologises to him? Like that all? One apology, and he's happy? I already know he's an angel but seeing him act like this, making me believe more on my thought about him as an angel.

"I'm glad, baby. I'm so glad. Now, no more tears?" I asked him making him looks up at me with his doe eyes.

"No more tears. Only happy tears, like you say." Hanbin said cutely as he smile, showing me his beautiful pearl. I smile widely seeing him like this. This is what I want. Seeing him happy and carefree like this. Before I can reply him, he tiptoes beside me and kisses my lips gently.

"Thank you, hyung. For staying. And I love you." Hanbin said with the slight blush on his cheeks.

I can't hide my happiness anymore. I stop walking and hug him so tightly. "I love you more, baby. More than you ever imagine. I love you so so much!"

I seriously love this guy. I will do anything just to protect him. Even risking my life.

"Can you two cut it off? Come inside already!" June shout, not very happy seeing I'm hugging Hanbin at the middle of my house's compound.

"Let them be, you fool! You disturb their sweet moment!" I heard Yunhyeong shouted at June and when I turn around, I saw him hitting June on his head. I shake my head while chuckling. Never in a minute they behave. I don't know what's happening yesterday that I'm not with them.

"Seems like June didn't like seeing us lovey-dovey in front of him. Come, let's go inside before he gets even mad." I said to Hanbin who giggles cutely against my chest. He then pulls away from my hug and runs cutely inside, leaves me behind. He seriously the cutest!

»»

_**No one** _ _**POV** _

"Hanbin hyungggg~~~ I miss you!!" Donghyuk shouts as Hanbin steps inside the house. He then engulfed the older tightly making the older laughs cutely.

"Dongie, we didn't meet only for a day. It's not that long." Hanbin said while giggling.

Donghyuk pulls away from Hanbin and pouted his lips dejected.

"A day is already long, okay! 24 hours without you is too long enough! I miss you! I don't care what you want to say. So, today you need to be with me all the time!" Donghyuk said cutely as he hugging Hanbin's arm tightly. Hanbin chuckled while smiling so wide at the younger.

"What do you mean you want to spend this whole day with him? Hello, he's my boyfriend!" Bobby shouts at Donghyuk angrily.

"Stop being possessive! You have been with him all the time already. Give him a break, will you!" Donghyuk shouts back and they start to shout to each other making Hanbin stares at them, don't know what to do. Then suddenly, Junhoe peels Donghyuk's hands from Hanbin and pulls the older towards him.

"Stop fighting already! You guys are like a kid. Hanbin hyung will be with me today. You guys like it or not." June said to Donghyuk and Bobby making the both of them stop shouting and stare at June with wide eyes.

"WHAT??" Bobby and Donghyuk shout unison.

Hanbin startled a bit before he let out a cute giggle. He looks at June who already holding his hand and looks at Bobby and Donghyuk who looking at June with angry eyes. Hanbin smile widely and say,

"Come on guys. Don't fight like this. I miss you guys so much too. Don't worry. I'll be here this whole day. Okay? No fighting like this." Hanbin said softly making the others look at him softly.

"Yeah, it's true. Stop fighting like a kid. Give Hanbin a break. Binnie, what do you want to eat? You must be hungry. I'll cook something for you okay?"

Yunhyeong said softly to Hanbin as he pulls the younger towards him and walked to the kitchen.

"Yes! I'm hungry, hyung~~ The interrogation at the station is too long and exhausted." Hanbin whined while pouted his lips cutely, ignores his boyfriend and his other friends who left at the living room.

"Okay. I'll make something for you." Yunhyeong said as he let Hanbin sit at the dining table while he goes to pick up the stuff for his cooking.

"Hyungie.. can I asked you something?" Hanbin said to Yunhyeong while looking at his back cautiously.

**_Bobby_ ** **_POV_ **

"Did he just take my boyfriend away just like that?" I said to myself but then I heard laughing. I look up and saw June and Donghyuk were laughing to each other while staring at me so weirdly.

"Why the hell are you both laughing suddenly?" I asked weirdly but they just smile at me. Not that cute smile that I always saw from them. But this time is a creepy smile. Making me scared suddenly with their behaviour.

"Why are you smiling so creepy at me?" I asked as I step away a bit from them.

"Hyung.. I don't know you would be this possessive when you're in a relationship." Donghyuk said suddenly making me froze.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked confused.

Donghyuk then looks at June and Jinhwan who sitting behind me.

"What? Why the hell you guys being so weird? Can you explain something to me?" I asked frustratingly because my friends being a jerk right now.

"Well, hyung. We saw how you will react or act when you're in relationship before but this is different. I wonder why?" Donghyuk asked as he smile teasing at me.

After I heard what Donghyuk just asking me, I immediately froze. I don't even realize that I act so differently with Hanbin than my past partners.

"I-I.. I don't know. I actually don't know why. I just feel calm and happy? Whenever I'm with him. He has this difference aura. You guys feel it too right? You guys seems close to him too."

"Yeah.. I feel like that too. He has this kind of aura that I need to protect him. Like seeing him cry making my heart hurt." Jinhwan said to me making me smile.

"Yeah hyung. We need to protect Hanbin hyung at all cost! I hate seeing him cried. He.. I just hate it!" Donghyuk said as he pouted his lips sadly. I chuckled lightly and before I can say anything, June suddenly as me question.

"And hyung, did the case finally over? Like you have to come to the court after this and its done? Like after this no one will hurt Hanbin hyung?"

I shake my head a bit with all the questions that June just asked me. I smile slightly at him before before I replied,

"The case? Yes. It's over after the court decided what his punishment should be. And about the last question, I can't guarantee that no one will hurt Hanbin ever again. But I already promise him and to myself that I will protect him as long as I live."

I said seriously making June, Donghyuk and Jinhwan staring at me shockingly.

"Wow, Jiwon. Never thought you will be this kind of man. I'm proud of you. You've change." Jinhwan said sincerely making my heart hurt a little bit because I suddenly remember what have I done in the past. With my previous partners. I used to be playing around with people's heart. But now, after I met Hanbin, knowing his story, I feel regret. I want to change. For a better person. For myself, and for Hanbin.

"I know what you are doing, Jiwon. The past is the past. As long as you want to change, then its good. Don't think too much about it." Jinhwan said as he hold my shoulder. I look at him with tearing eyes. To say that I'm worried, yes. I'm very worried. I'm scared that my previous partners will come and hurt Hanbin. Knowing how Hanbin handling his case before, I know he will be blaming himself again.

"But, what if they tried to hurt Hanbin? You know I'm having kind of trauma now seeing Hanbin getting hurt. I don't want him to feel worthless again." I said what is in my mind. I can feel my legs are worn out, so I walk to the sofa and sit down. Donghyuk and June follow suit, sitting next to me.

"Jiwon-ah... I know you must be so worried about this but Ji, you know we won't let anything happen to Hanbin right? I know you won't let anything happen to him too. So, if they try to hurt Hanbin, we will make sure it won't happen. Okay?" Jinhwan said so gently to me making me blinking my eyes and my tears immediately flow down. I don't even realize that I was crying.

"Yahh! Why are you crying? You make me wanna cry too. Stop crying already." Jinhwan shouts at me while his thumbs busy wiping my tears. Donghyuk who sat next to me was circling his arm around my waist and lean his head on my shoulder while saying,

"Don't be sad hyung. You know your friends are protective too right? We won't let anything happen to Hanbin hyung or even to you. Don't worry."

"Yeah, hyung. Bold of you assume that I will let anyone hurting Hanbin hyung after what has happened." June said, still with his sassiness making me chuckled. I really love my friends. I would never want to trade them with anything in this world.

"Thanks guys. I reall-"

"Guys! Yun hyung makes- Hyungie? What's happen? Why are you crying? Are you okay?" Hanbin asked worried as he runs towards me. Seeing how worried Hanbin is, Jinhwan immediately back away and went to the kitchen, including June and Donghyuk. I look at them one by one and when I make an eye contact with Jinhwan, he mouth at me,

_"Talk to him. Tell him what you're worried about. He need to know what's you in the past."_

After that, Jinhwan and the others two are gone, leaving me and Hanbin who crouching down in front of me, staring at me with his worried eyes.

"Hyungie? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Hanbin said softly as he wiped my tears. I smile sadly at him, and pulls him up to sit next to me on the sofa.

"Do you want to tell me what's happen?" Hanbin said again as he hold my hands tightly on his lap. I look at our hands and look up at him. It's time for him to know about me.

"Hanbin-ah.." I called.

"Yes hyung?"

"Hanbin-ah..." I called again.

"Hyungie? What's wrong? You're being weird." Hanbin asked worriedly.

"Baby..." I called one last time before I pull him close and hug him tight. Hanbin was startled in my arms at first. After that, he calm down and hug me back.

"Hyung... what's wrong?" Hanbin asked again against my neck. I sigh heavily and kiss his temple.

"I want to tell you something. About me. But after we eat something okay? You didn't eat anything since we're back from the station. I don't want you to fall sick." I said as I pull away from him.

Hanbin looks at me with confused eyes and tilted his head aside cutely. "About you? About what? Should I be worried about this?" Hanbin asked. I can hear there the anxiousness in his voice. So, I shake my head and caress his cheek gently.

"No. You don't need to worried about it. I just want to tell you about me. About my past. It's not fair how I know about your past but you didn't know about mine. Right?"

"But... I don't really mind if you didn't tell me about your past. Because I like the you now, not in the past. Past is past. It's you the one who said that to me before right?" Hanbin said cutely making me smile. I nodded my head and kiss his forehead gently.

"I know baby. But I still want to tell you about it. I want you to know who is me in the past. Even though I have changed now."

Hanbin looks up at me and I can see my reflection in his beautiful, black orb. He then smile widely and cutely at me while say,

"Okay hyung. You can tell me everything that you want. I will hear it."

"That's my baby. Come on, let's go to eat. And then we can chased them out and we will having our story time." I said as I stand up from the sofa.

"Chase them out? I thought they will be staying tonight too? Like yesterday?" Hanbin asked me as I pull him up and intertwined our fingers together.

"Nahh.. one day is enough. They have their own house. They should be back home today." I said casually making hanbin giggles behind me.

I walked us to the kitchen and meet 4 guys who staring at us worriedly. "Hey guys. Sorry we're late. I'm hungry. What did you make, Yun?" I said as I sat down on the chair and pulls Hanbin to sit down next to me.

I know they want to ask me about early but I just ignored it but focusing my attention to Hanbin.

"Baby, eat something okay? I know you're hungry." I said as I put the kimchi fried rice that Yun just cooked early in his plate.

"But hyung, it's too much. How am I gonna finished this?" Hanbin whined at me making me smile.

"But baby... you need to eat a lot. Look at you!" I whined at him making my friends looks at me shocking.

_"Did Bobby just whined at Hanbin hyung?"_  I heard Donghyuk was whispering to Yunhyeong but I just pretend that I didn't hear it and proceed to stare at my baby.

"Baby, please..." I plead one more time.

Hanbin looks at me with his pouting lips and sigh. "FIne! You're lucky I love you this much!" Hanbin shouts at me cutely as he begin to eat the fried rice.

I smile widely and move forward to kiss his forehead gently, "Thank you, baby. Now, eat up!"

I then proceed to eat too but suddenly Yun speaks up,

"Bobby-yah.."

I stop eating and look up at him. "Huh?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Yun said hesitated.

I furrowed my brows weirdly when I see how troubled his face is but nodded my head anyway. I put down my utensils and look at Hanbin who already staring at me.

"Will be right back! Don't forget to eat all of it, okay?" I said to him as I caress his cheek.

Hanbin pouts his lips at me making me laugh slightly. "Love you." I whispered to him as I kiss his crown. Hanbin looks at me weirdly and confused before he said  _'I love you too, hyungie~'_  to me.

I followed Yunhyeong to the back of my house. I look at him from the back and I can see he was thinking so hard. His body was tense. I never saw him being so serious like this. Like there is sometime he is serious but not like this serious.

"Yun? Is everything's okay?" I asked worriedly.

Yunhyeong looks back at me with worried eyes before he speaks,

"You know that I love you right? You are my best friend. We have been friend since forever. I want the best for you. Always."

I become more worried when he suddenly speaks like this. "Yun, what's going on? Why are you being so weird?" I asked again but he just shake his head and passing back and forth in front of me.

"I-I.. I just want the best for you. I don't like seeing you sad or angry. B-But Jiwon-ah..." Yunhyeong said as he looks at me with sad eyes.

"Song Yunhyeong. You seriously freaking me out right now." I have goosebumps already. I don't know why but I already have so many scenarios in my mind. Like what's actually happen? Is it about me? About Hanbin? My parents? I can't help but think about bad things. Before I can think further, Yunhyeong suddenly grabbed both of my hands and stare into my eyes.

"Listen. I know you have change. You have become a great man. I'm so proud of you. You have left your bad habits behind and become a new you. But Jiwon-ah.. We have a problem."

"Yun-"

"Eungene started her dirty game again."

"WHATTT?!?!" I shout shocking.

Yunhyeong let go of my hands and continued to walk back and forth in front of me. "I-I... I don't know what's actually happen. Jihoon messages me early, saying that she just post a picture of you and her at a website, saying that you're still her boyfriend and she loves you. And there's like so many people believes in her. Here the photo." Yunhyeong then proceed by giving his phone to me.

I'm still shocked with the news. I take the phone with my trembling hand. When I look at the photo,  _fuck!_  This girl is really crazy! 

"T-This photo is like 3 years ago, Yun! How the hell-  _fuck!_ " I cursed angrily.

"I know. I'm the one who take the photo. I know it. That's why I'm telling you this. You need to explain everything to Hanbin. I don't want him to found out about this from someone else. You know he trust you the most right? I don't want to see any of you sad again. It's been so hard for us for these past few days."

I look up at Yun with trembling eyes. I don't know what to do know. Eungene being a bitch again. I'm glad that I make a great job by breaking up with her 3 years ago but this... I don't know that she will be doing this kind of thing. She just put herself at the lowest place that any human being can be.

"You need to help me, Yun. Please help me. I-I.. I don't want Hanbin to get hurt by her. Please, Yun." I plead Yunhyeong as I slump down on the grass making Yunhyeong panic and immediately he grabbed my shoulder.

"Jiwon! Calm down. We will fix this thing. Don't worry. I will never let anything happen to your and Hanbin. But right now, you need to tell Hanbin about this. Okay?"

I look up at Yunhyeong and saw how serious and worried his eyes are. I nodded my head slowly as I let him pull me up.

"Don't worry Jiwon-ah. Me and the others will protect you and Hanbin from that bitch." Yunhyeong said seriously making me scared. I never seen this kind of side from him. He always being an angel among us with Donhyuk. But seeing how he was so frustrated and mad about this, might have change my perspective about him.

"Come on, let's go inside. Hanbin will be worried about you." Yunhyeong said as he pull me inside. I pray in my heart that everything will be okay between me and Hanbin.

》》

"Okay guys! Let's go home. I'll send you." Yunhyeong announced as we finished our dinner.

"Ehhhhhhhh? I don't want to go home yet. I want to stay with Hanbin hyung." Donghyuk whined as he pouted his lips at Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong hissed at him and said, "Hey! Stop being childish. Let Hanbin and Jiwon rest tonight. We have classes tomorrow, remember? You even have your dance class. I thought you want Hanbin to joins the dance class? If you want, let him rest tonight. They have been busy this past few days." Yunhyeong said as he take a silent glance at me.

I smile gratefully at him for understanding my situation. I'm so glad that I have him as one of my friends.

"I hate you! Fine!" Donghyuk stand up from the sofa and slam the cushion on it angrily. Hanbin who sat next to me just giggle cutely seeing how Donghyuk act.

"Bye Hanbin hyung. I'll see you tomorrow. We can have so much fun tomorrow. I really can't wait for the dance class!" Donghyuk said excitedly as he hugged Hanbin tightly. I'm shocked seeing how his mood changes to 360 degrees.

Hanbin laughed loudly and say, "Okay, Dongie. I'll see you tomorrow."

After that, Donghyuk let go of my baby and went to Yunhyeong who already waiting for him at the front door.

Jinhwan and June follow suit and before those two walked out from my house, Jinhwan look back at me with a small, sad smile.

"Good luck, Jiwon-ah. Be strong and remember you're not alone. We will be here for you and Hanbin."

Jinhwan said softly as he didn't want Hanbin to hear. I smile gratefully at him and nodded my head slowly.

"I will, Jinan. Thank you."

Jinhwan smiles widely at me and says, "No worries. We are friends, right? That was the least I can do for you. Take care. See you tomorrow."

I stare at them as they get inside Yunhyeong's car. Yunhyeong looks at me from the driver seat and smiles knowingly. I went besides Hanbin and hug his waist protectively.

"Have a safe drive, Yunhyeong hyung." Hanbin said gently as he leans his head on my shoulder.

"Of course, Binnie. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye!"

I just stare at Yunhyeong's car drive away from my house's compound. Hanbin who stands next to me, snuggling even further into me.

"Come, let's go inside. It's cold already." I said as I pull him close to me and we walked inside together.

Once we inside, Hanbin looks up at me with concern eyes.

"Hyungie..."

I look down at him and suddenly I feel nervous. I'm scared to tell him. I'm scared to hurt his feelings but if I'm not telling him now, it will be chaos if he knows about it from other source.

"Come.. Let's talk inside my room. We change our clothes first and I'll start telling you the story. And I can give you some clothes to wear." I said to him calmly even though my hands are trembling right now.

"Hyungie..." Hanbin called me again. I stop my step and look back at him.

Hanbin stares at me for a moment before he walked slowly to me and grabbed my hand gently.

"You're nervous," Hanbin said as he feels my trembling hand.

I just smile timidly at him but before I can say anything, he tiptoes and kisses my cheek softly.

"Don't worry too much about it, hyung. We will be fine. I will be fine. I promise."

"How you're so sure about that? You don't even hear what I want to tell...yet." I said hesitated.

Hanbin smiles at me and says, "I know but I also know that whatever you want to tell me if it bad or good, we discussed it together. Okay?"

I smile widely at him. Almost all my nerves and fear washed away when I heard his words and seeing his smile.

"Okay, baby. Thank you so much for understanding me." I said sincerely.

Hanbin shakes his head lightly and tiptoes to kiss my lips gently. He then pulls away while say,

"Well, no problem hyung. I really love you. If I want to live with you for a long time, I need to understand you more. It's more like WE need to understand each other more. Right?"

Hanbin said cutely as he tilted his head aside, with a bright smile plastered his face. I can't help but smile too. He's so precious!

"That's really true! I'm glad to have you as my boyfriend."

Hanbin stares at me for a moment before he smiles shyly and says, "I'm glad to have you as my.... boyfriend too."

I silently squealed inside seeing him like this. I grabbed him forwards and lock him in my arms. I seriously swore that I'll protect him forever. Even it's including risking my life.


End file.
